My little Pony Friendship is Magic Human Chronicle
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: Blade is a normal human, but when he gets transported to Equestria and even get tranformed in a Pegasus he wants to get back to his cherished friends. But what if the pony's he becomes friends with become better then his human friends? and even steal his heart? Will he stay or go? Rated T for Swearing
1. Chapter 1: New in the Neighborhood

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story. Hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New in the Neighborhood**

_Somewhere on earth._

''Damn, school has started again. I wish something happened so I didn't have to follow school.'' That was normal around this time. Kids complaining about school. Everybody despised this time of the year. Blade is a normal kid, he also had these thoughts but didn't think about them. It would only make you feel worse. It was warm outside, but the wind made it a little chilly. So Blade had but on his new clothes, a Dark-Blue T-Shirt and Pants with army print on them. He already got compliments from his friend, but when he looked at his favorite shop a kid tucked his pants. ''Are you from the army? Can you salute for me?'' The kid asked with puppy eyes. Blade gave in and stood tall, he was 6.4 feet so that wasn't difficult. He then made a salute pose to the kid and smiled. The kid was happy and smiled back. ''Thank you sir, you're pretty cool.'' And he ran to his mom.

''That a smile from a kid can make you happy.'' He looked around and saw his friends going around the corner. They had walked like he never stopped but that was a regular occurrence. Like always he started running, evading people with the tiniest bit of effort. He was good at sprint and was fast at the corner his friends disappeared. As normally they would try to scare him when he came around the corner, or so he thought. Because when he went around the corner a large object was in the way. Blade stopped in his tracks. ''What the hell is this? This has never been here.'' But then a man came out of the object. ''What are you spacing out for kid? Just walk if you must go there.'' And the man left. Apparently he didn't see the object. But It was big, at least 8 feet tall and shined greenish. ''Ah come on Blade.'' He said to himself. ''It will do you nothing.'' But as soon as he stepped close to the object it opened up and tried to swallow him. The inside was dark, cold and it felt strange. But within the second he responded the world around him faded away.

_Equestria, Ponyville._

Twilight Sparkle and Spike were working in the Library like every other night. Twilight was a lavender Pony with a black mane and purple/pink stripe. Spike is a purple/green baby dragon. Twilight had just found some interesting spell books and just began reading one while Spike placed some books back on the shelf. ''What book are you reading now Twilight? He asked. But just like most times she didn't hear. When Spike finished up his task he walked next to her. ''I asked what are you reading?'' Twilight looked up to Spike. ''Just some old Magic books Spike. But the spells in it are powerful. This one teaches defense magic like my brother uses and this one enhances a pony's strength or speed.'' Spike became Dizzy when he looked at the books, these were harder then he read. Even though he tried to keep up with her in knowledge she seemed far ahead. Twilight was still talking when there were knocks on the door.

''Who comes to visit this late in the night?'' Twilight asked herself and opened the door. A pink Pony with a darker shade of pink mane jumped in and around Twilight. ''Hey Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here so late?'' Pinkie stopped a second to jump around to hyperactively react. ''Hey Twilight, have you seen the star shower that is happening now, I don't think so because you are always on top of these things but now I didn't hear anything of you so I came by to check up on you.'' Pinkie ended in front of Twilight's face with a bright smile. ''Star Shower? Oh that one. Yeah I already saw them yesterday because they circle around a few times. Didn't I tell you?'' Pinkie looked sad at Twilight. Pinkie never liked it when she wasn't invited to something fun. ''So yesterday you already saw this?'' Twilight nodded. ''Even the Big Bright one?'' Now she had Twilight's attention. ''What Big Bright one?''

''The Big Bright Star that appeared out of nowhere above Everfree Forrest.'' They went outside and Pinky showed them the star. It was a Bright Green star that looked like it hovered above the Everfree forest alright. But the Star Shower looked normal. ''That star wasn't there yesterday. Thanks for showing it to me, now I can still enjoy the stars and studying.'' She laughed and went inside to get her stuff. Pinkie was happy and both went to their friends that waited at sweet Apple Acres.

_Everfree Forest_

''Where am I? I can remember chasing my friends, something green and then Blackness. Damn headache. At least I know that my name is Blade.'' He smiled. What a relief to know your own name. I shows that you are just lost in a friggin forrest, he thought. The headache Blade had let him put his hand on his hand. Wait hand? He looked to his hand and Blade felt the color draining from his face. It was a hoof! ''What the fuck is going on here?'' He looked at his other hand, which also had become a hoof. His legs had become like that of a horse, he even got a tail and his hair had become a mane. But the biggest surprise of all were the wings on his side. He had become a Pegasus. ''Ok… I get swallowed by a green thing and now I'm a Pegasus… This is bullshit. Or a dream.'' But when he tried to move the wings on his back he began to fly. ''No way, no friggin way!... I'm flying.'' Blade was scared but also excited, he always dreamt to fly. And now he could on his own power.

After a few minute of flying around he got the touch. ''When I'm out of this forest I'm going to see if I can speed it up a bit.'' And he landed soft on the ground on all four hoofs. Strangely it felt natural, walking on all fours. And after some walking to what he thought was a castle on the mountain side he felt like he never walked any different than this. Suddenly he heard a growl from the right. He barely evade a giant scorpion tail aimed at his face. A creature stepped from the shadows and Blade mouth went wide open. In front of him stood a lion, with wings and a scorpion tail. ''Dafuq is that thing. Wait more importantly why does it attack me?'' The animal clawed at him again and with an instant Blade was at the other side of the creature. ''Instant… Movement?'' The Tail then tried to strike him again but now with a powerful flap of his wings Blade now flew above him. ''Now this is something I can get used to. The speed and Power is awesome.'' But now the tail struck out again and now hitting him full on.

Blade stood up, The hit was hard and heavy, the tail was two times his size. So the creature had nowhere near pain. ''Ok, Game on. I was getting bored the last few days anyway.'' He spread his wings and growled at the creature. He felt a power burning inside of him and told him what to do. With a powerful strike of his wings he went up in the air. The Creature Followed him but was slower. When there was enough distance between them Blade stopped and turned around. Trying to get to max speed he dived towards the creature, evading his claws and tail and hit him in his stomach, If he had one there. Blade then continued straight down as if there was nothing down there. The same feeling as earlier told him to stop so he did it. Blade loved his intuition so always listened to it. But this was different. Like there was another voice to guide him. But the only thing he thought about now was the creature hitting the ground. And with a solid bang it did. The creature then stood up, let out a horrid growl and returned deeper in the forest.

Blade laughed. He just defeated a monster with a feeling he couldn't describe. But with this height he saw something that was worth smiling about. He was tired and saw a village close by. He didn't have to travel as far anymore for help. But he feared one thing, what creatures would be there? ''I don't have a choice, here goes something.'' And with that he flew towards the Village. He went pretty fast for an injured one. But the tiredness of what happened so far just struck him. With a lot of effort he managed to stay Airborne. But he began to lose consciousness, and everything became blurry. ''I need to find a safe place… With food.'' He then saw a farm with a lot of trees and hoped for the best. He aimed for the land but when he did he began losing altitude fast. For the second time in one day everything went black. And he felt something that indicated he landed, but he didn't care if it was a safe place. He just wanted to rest.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done with more to follow. But school is starting so updates will be irregular.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville

**A/N: Chaper 2 up and running. Just had a Brain wave last night and tried to write it. Hopefully I will have more of these before school officially starts. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville**

_Sweet Apple Acres_  
''hmm, It's always sad when they leave.'' An orange Pony with a blond mane said. ''Bye Applejack, see you tomorrow.'' Pinkie Pie screamed from far away. Applejack chuckled. ''Let's go back inside Big Mac.'' She said to the red stallion next to her. ''Eeyup.'' Was the response she got and they went inside. Leaving the beautiful night in her glory. Applejack threw her hat on the hat rack and went to bed. Everything seemed peaceful and she fell asleep quickly. Dreaming about her friends. Not noticing a sound in the field.

The next morning Applejack woke up early like always to check on the farm. There were always some animals that started eating at the apples. She was halfway when she took a little talk break. Her little sister Applebloom, a yellow filly with red mane, came galloping at her. ''Hey Applejack, can I come with you, can I, can I?'' Applejack smiled. ''Of course yah can. I'm already half way through.'' They together then walked along the trees and threw away all the bad apples. After an hour Applejack looked at her sister. ''Wew wie. Last run.'' Applebloom jumped up and down. ''And then we're finally done huh sis?'' Applejack nodded and began to walk. Suddenly she stopped. She saw something laying on the ground. ''Stay back Applebloom, this could be dangerous.'' And she closed in. When she finally saw what it was she galloped towards the injured Pegasus. ''Applebloom, get a your hooves in motion and warn Big Mac and Granny Smith. We have somepony who needs help.'' Applebloom saluted and speeded of towards the house. Applejack tried to get the Pegasus on her back but it was harder than she thought. When she finally had him on her back she went towards the house.

Blade began to wake up. ''Was it all a dream? Please tell me it was a dream.'' He tried to look at his hands but his eyes refused to open. When he finally opened them he saw something really disappointing. ''Still hooves. Well at least I know some awesome moves and can fly…'' He then looked around, he was in a room that he didn't recognized. He crash landed somewhere right? What was he doing in a room? ''This doesn't make sense. How did I get here?'' Like on queue the door opened and Applebloom came through the door. ''Oh, oh, everybody, he is awake!'' She screamed. Scaring Blade a bit. He knew it would be possible, no, he knew that pony's or horses or whatever could talk. Hell he was one now. But he didn't have any more time to talk. Two other figures appeared. Applejack and Big Mac.

''How are you doing stranger?'' Applejack asked. ''I'm Applejack and these here are my brother Big Macintosh and my little sis Applebloom. What's your name?'' Blade looked at them. They probably saved his live, or at least took him in. They weren't that bad so he could probably trust them, he thought. ''My name is Blade, Blade Flarestorm. And I've been in a tiny accident that would make many believe I'm crazy.'' With the release of the last words he could kill himself. Why the hell did he say that? ''Well Blade, tell us. We have been in more strange situations. And everypony has a story.'' Applejack reassured him. Blade noticed they didn't say body but pony. He needed to remember that to fit in later on. ''Well I'll tell the short story, if you would like.'' Applejack and Applebloom came closer but Big Mac went back in the house. ''He has work to do so he will hear it later.'' Applejack said and Blade was impressed they could read thoughts or whatever they did. ''Well, I've been transported her by…'' And Blade told his story what happened so far. ''And then I blacked out… Pretty strange story huh?'' He laughed nervously. He had no clue why he would tell that to them. Maybe they just made it more comfortable.

Suddenly Applebloom jumped on Blade and hugged him. ''Poor you, but it was a good story. Only too bad it really happened to you.'' She then jumped of and went back to her seat. ''Ok… your welcome.'' Blade remembered the kid he made happy with the salute so he smiled at Applebloom. Applejack stood up and walked towards the door. ''I will ask some friends to come over, they can maybe help and we have been in some crazy adventures together. So don't worry about being called crazy.'' She smiled and walked away, leaving Applebloom with him. ''Blade can you tell me about the Manticore?'' Blade looked at her. ''Manticore?'' ''Yeah the creature you talked about was a Manticore.'' Blade smiled at her, she was more mature than the child back then but still liked the smiles they gave. ''Well, like I said he had a tail that was twice my size…''

Applejack went outside and went to town. Like always Ponyville was a bit silent around this time but it was early. The other early bird was at the library she thought and went to a tall tree that was the library. ''Hey Twilight you awake?'' She opened the door to find a half awake Twilight. ''I am now, what is so important to wake me up?'' Applejack told her the story about the strange Pegasus at her house and Twilight was wide awake after the story. ''I'll come to your house in a few minutes, meanwhile wake up the others. Maybe they have a clue about this.'' Applejack nodded and went towards a cake shop. ''Why do we always have these things happening around us?'' Twilight asked before closing the door.

Applejack found Pinkie Pie at the cake shop and she was happy to meet a new friend. ''Oh, a new friend. This is going to be so much fun.'' She said hopping towards Sweet Apple Acres. Next was Rarity and she wasn't that easy. ''Hey Rarity, wake up and help your friends.'' The door slowly opened and Rarity, a white Pony with an purple mane, stood before her. ''What is soo important that it has to ruin my beauty sleep?'' Applejack knew she wouldn't go if she didn't force her. ''There is a strange Pegasus at my house and Twilight asked to get all of you and that is an order.'' Rarity looked bored but nodded. ''I'll go, but only this time.'' Applejack sighed. She was at least coming. Now she needed to get Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Applejack arrived at a house made of clouds which was Rainbow dash's. ''Hey Dash you awake?'' Applejack asked and to her surprise a sleepy blue pony appeared with an rainbow colored mane. ''What is it?'' She asked irritated. ''There is a strange Pegasus that is possibly faster than you.'' Rainbow Dash was wide awake now. ''He is what than me? Faster? No way.'' Get Fluttershy and come to my home, it's an order from Twilight.'' Rainbow Dash nodded and flew away fast. ''That wasn't lying. That was an true possiblility.'' And she galloped towards Sweet Apple Acres.''

''Weren't you scared?'' Applebloom asked Blade. ''Of course I was, I was just turned into a Pegasus and then a Manticore appears attacking me. It was really scary.'' There was some stumbling on the staircase and Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy, Yellow pony with pink mane, appeared. ''Hey girls.'' Applebloom said. ''Hey Applebloom.'' the girls reacted back. ''This is Blade.'' Applejack began. ''The one I told you about.'' Twilight looked at him. ''So you claim to be human before this?'' Blade looked at them. What the hell was happening now? ''Yes I was, why?'' Rainbow Dash flew inside through the window and looked at him while Twilight looked in a book. Blade began to feel uncomfortable. They didn't even introduce themselves. ''I'm Rainbow Dash and who might you be?'' She began. Blade looked a bit happy that someone introduced themselves. ''I'm Blade, former human.'' Twilight looked up. ''Well, I've never heard of humans but the possibility of an alternate dimension is possible. But such a rift is short so you are probably stuck.''

Everybody looked at Twilight. Blade face lost color and Rainbow Dash still stared at him. ''So you mean his story is true?'' Applejack asked. Twilight shook her head. ''I don't know but why doubt him? He doesn't look bad.'' Blade began staring back to Dash. ''Ha, I only trust him when I see his skills.'' Blade became nervous. ''What? But I just flew for a first yesterday.'' Dash flew around with the little patience she had. Twilight began talking. ''Would you mind staying here with us until we found a solution?'' Blade nodded. ''I have nothing better to do and until know everybody has been nice so I won't mind.'' The girls looked confused. ''Everybody? Don't you mean everypony?'' Blade shook his head. ''Well actually it's the same. Ah never mind.'' He threw of the blankets and began walking on his own. ''I feel better already and you wanted a race right?''

Rainbow Dash smiled. A new Pegasus with unknown skills is always fun to race against. But Twilight stopped them. ''You came just out of bed so no racing.'' Blade looked at Twilight and snapped back. ''Says someone who doesn't even introduces herself.'' Twilight got his point. He just woke up and everything was new. And if his story was true, he had even more reason to be scared or whatever he was right now. ''I'm sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I just wanted to ask you more things, like why you are already able to fly, move and all that while you just transformed. According to your story.'' Blade thought and found an answer that people mostly denied as plausible but was proven multiple times. ''Humans are known for their adaption skills, we can adapt to any situation if we want. And especially when the person is in danger like when that Manticore attacked me.'' Now Fluttershy came forward. ''You were attacked by a Manticore? Is he Ok?'' Blade looked at her, more about the caring of the Manticore then the fact he didn't really notice her earlier. ''Uhm, who are you?'' Fluttershy stepped back again. She tried to hide behind Twilight and mumbled something. ''She is Fluttershy, and as you can see, very shy.'' Twilight said in her place.

''Oh, nice to meet you. And about the Manticore, I think it's ok. Hell, he stood up after crashing in the ground and walked back home.'' Fluttershy sighed from relief. Rainbow Dash was waiting impatiently. ''Do you want to race or what?'' Blade nodded, he liked to take his head of things and just enjoy being how he is. Flying was his dream and he now could. When they went outside to start Applejack noticed something. ''Hey, you don't have a cutie mark!'' Blade looked at her. ''A cutie what now?'' Now the pony's knew he wasn't kidding. Everyone knew about the cutie marks, even dragons. ''A cutie mark is a mark on your flank that shows your special talent. Like I have apples. Twilight has sparks that mean Magic and Fluttershy has Butterfly's that shows she is good with animals.'' Rainbow Dash now landed next to them. ''Mine stands for racing so no way you can beat me. The race is from here to the town square where a party is. So it's hard to miss. Understood?'' Blade nodded and got ready. This was the second time he would be flying but he didn't care. He wanted to fly again, that's all. Applejack brought a checkered flag and started the race. ''Ready, Set, Go!''

They both shot of towards the town. In the beginning they went pretty alike. But when they left the Hills and had flat land until the town Rainbow Dash sped up. Blade was already impressed at his speed but Rainbow Dash was amazing. He tried to go faster by putting more power in his wings. Pretty hard if you're not used to wings. He now closed in on Rainbow Dash. She smiled that he could keep up. ''Nice going, but I'm still going slow.'' And again she sped up, now noticeably gaining distance between them. Blade began to feel a tingly sensation. Like there was electricity running through his body. He shook that feeling of as his instinct and listened to it. But then he suddenly noticed something. On his front hooves he saw electric charges forming. He began to become a lightning bolt? ''I don't know what it is but I better use it.'' Embracing the feeling of the new found power he shot forward like thunder. Speeding past Rainbow Dash, who slowed down after seeing something strange behind her. She then pursued him. The town came in sight and both Pegasus tried to speed up more, but Blade still felt stings from last night so slowed down. Rainbow Dash won fair and square. What a flyer, Blade thought.

Then he saw the party, he didn't knew what the occasion was but it looked fun. Then a pink pony came hopping towards him. ''Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie. And I don't know you so you must be the new one right? The one that came in town yesterday?'' Blade, a bit overwhelmed, nodded. ''Oh yippee, Welcome, welcome. This party is for you!'' Pinkie Pie hopped around him trying to make him laugh and it worked, Blade laughed hard. He had never seen something like this and for the first time in this world he laughed his heart out. ''So what is your name?'' Pinkie asked. ''Blade, call me Blade.'' He said between the laughs. And Pinkie disappeared into nothing. Then Blade saw something that could brought him tears in the eyes. A banner was put up above a stage. He finally felt a bit home. After all the questions and staying in bed he was bored but now he saw the banner he was just happy.

_**Welcome to Ponyville Blade**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it and please review. more on their way.****  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Newfound Talent

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 3. Thanks for reading.  
Also thanks to Adonxxxjuri and Megatronious**. **Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Newfound Talent**

The party was awesome, Blade had much fun and he just looked at it for five minutes. Rainbow Dash joined him and hit him on the back. ''How is it goin Dude? Like the setup we made?'' Blade looked confused. ''Setup? You mean everything was set up?'' Rainbow Dash nodded. ''Yep, we wanted to throw a party for the newcomer but that takes time so we wanted to keep you in bed with the questions. So Twilight thought of some real questions and you know the rest of the story.'' Blade looked up, they organized all this just for him? All the pony's appeared and smiled. Asking him if their plan worked. Blade's tears began to flow. Nobody has ever done this for him. Not even his human friends on his birthday. He was just so happy.

''Thank you, thank you all. This is the best day I've ever had, even as human.'' The pony's smiled, mission success. Applejack came standing next to him. ''And if ya need a place to stay, Ya can come stay with me and mah family on the farm. Then you also have some work and don't need to worry about money an' stuff.'' Blade nodded, it was a good idea, and he had a way to repay them for helping him. ''Thanks I'll take you on the offer.'' Blade smiled like he hadn't done in a long time. The smile he had when he knew he had true friends. Rainbow Dash now flew above him. ''And that was some awesome flying you did back there. Also when you shot past me. Like thunder and that for a second time flyer. Stay with me and I'll help you fly even better than that.'' Blade nodded. ''And maybe you can come visit me sometimes.'' Twilight said. ''I'd love to hear stories about your world.'' Blade nodded. ''Is cool. Tomorrow?'' Twilight thought about it. ''If you can pass by tomorrow morning I'll have my agenda and then make an appointment.'' Blade nodded. ''That's a deal'' and they returned to the party. He walked around with Applejack, talking about the jobs he had to do there. Which wasn't much. Harvest season was still a few months away. So now they only had to look for insects on the land and checking up on the cows.

He then switched to flying with Rainbow Dash, who bragged about her awesomeness. But it didn't matter, she was impressive, he gave her that. ''But you really are one fast flyer. Maybe after a few weeks, you can also do a Sonic Rainboom. Just like me!'' Blade just smiled, he was happy making other pony's happy. He just hoped that this feeling would last forever.

The night progressed and it was time for everyone to leave. Blade said by to the others and followed Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres. They talked about the party and everything. Applebloom laid on Blade's back because she was tired. When they arrived at the farm Applejack directed Blade towards Applebloom's room. ''And your room is next to hers. If I were you I would go to bad also, It's an early day tomorrow.'' So Blade went upstairs. When he put Applebloom in bed she woke up a little. ''Good night Blade. Thanks for the fun.'' And she fell asleep. Blade smiled, he liked kids, he just wished he had a little sister like her.

Blade went to bed. He was tired and wanted to rest. He went in bed and slept in quickly. He was just so tired after the party. But rest was not something fate had in mind for him. No. the moment he fell asleep, nightmares began to spook around his head.

_Dream_

Blade stood in a foggy room, he could only see himself. He saw his hands and legs and… wait. Normal limbs of a human, not a pony? What is going on here? He was wearing the same clothes as on the day he left. ''Why am I normal again?'' He asked. ''Where am I for Pete's sake?'' But the response wasn't what he asked for. ''Welcome Blade, hope you had a pleasant day. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you arrived but I was a little busy.'' Blade looked around. ''Who are you, Why am I here?'' A laugh was heard from the distance. ''A lot of questions for someone who got what he wished.'' Blade was now confused. What wish? He thought. But the voice apparently read his mind. ''The wish for better friends, a love that would last forever, without thinking of the risk. That was your wish when you were left alone by your friends again.'' Blade now tried to run towards the voice. ''so what, everyone has those moments, why than kidnap me to another world?'' Again the laugh but then from another direction. ''Because we waited for something like that. Just look at yourself.'' Because of the running Blade couldn't stop in time and rammed something that appeared from the fog. It was a mirror but what he saw was his Pegasus form, seeing it for the first time in a mirror. ''You are a wonderful Pegasus that can go faster than anyone if you wanted. Just try to go faster, and you will see what we mean. And remember that we expect great things from you, or else your new friends are doomed.'' The voice laughed and Blade was still locked with his reflection. ''Have a nice Day. Flarestorm.'' And the surroundings became dark. The reflection of the dark blue colt disappeared into the darkness and Blade sighed. ''One crazy dream, and I really must stop getting into these friggin darkness moments!''

And with that Blade woke up. The sun shined on his face and it slightly burned. He saw a mirror hanging on the wall and he went towards it. ''Please, please, please be the same as last night.'' And he looked into the mirror. The same colt as the dream stood in front of the mirror. Slightly glad but also worried. Especially about the doomed part. He then heard knocking on the door, he opened it up and Applejack was standing in front of him.

''Hey there Blade, had a good night sleep?'' Blade shook his head, he had a feeling fate was playing with him and he didn't like it. ''Well too bad Sugarcube but we must go and check the land. Sometimes creatures from the Everfree forest come out and eat our stuff. So if they do that, we need to kick them out.'' Blade nodded. ''Ever did that where you came from?'' She asked. Blade thought, he had a fight sometimes but really kickin ass was not up his ally. ''I'll do what I can.'' Was the only response he could give.

Outside they split up Applejack went to look at the Apple trees and Blade went to the cows. And what a sight it was, seeing all those animals sleeping quietly. Blade was envious of them. Then one of the cows began to run hysterically. And Blade almost froze when he saw what caused it. It was the same Manticore as when he arrived here. ''I don't want to fight him but I must protect the cows.'' He said to himself. He jumped over the fence and galloped towards the Manticore. But when he got close he noticed this one was bigger. ''Don't tell me it is his mom…'' But when the Manticore saw him it went wild. Rushing at him with sharpened claws and tail ready to pierce him.

Blade was scared but knew he had to do something, this thing could destroy Sweet Apple Acres and it would be his fault. ''My dream, I have to go faster or my friends are doomed. I need to go faster or this thing will destroy Applejacks hard work.'' Blade readied himself, he remembered the moves he did back then, he remembered the movement of his body. He didn't have to listen to his instincts. He could do it alone. ''Get away from there Blade, It's Dangerous!'' Applejack screamed.

Blade heard the scream, the tail was only an inch removed from his face when he disappeared, leaving both the Manticore and Applejack with open mouths. ''What just happened?'' Applejack could barely say those words when she saw Blade behind the Manticore. ''Game on.'' Blade said and he shot forward, hitting the back of the Manticore's head. Which resulted in a faceplant of the Manticore. Blade then flew up, higher than ever before. The Manticore stood up and tried to follow him. ''They are all the same…'' Blade turned around and began his dive, this time accelerating even faster than before. Again a tingly sensation was felt across his body, he knew something was coming and he heard the same voice as in his dream tell him. ''Use the Flare Dive.'' And he did, the Tingly sensation stopped and his mane lighted up, Blade had become a Fireball with wings. He now accelerated even faster and there it happened. Right before he hit the Manticore.

_**A Sonic Rainboom.**_

* * *

******A/N: Now which is the talent? This will be the Cutie Mark for Blade. And I'll try to draw his Pegasusform. so multiple updates coming next time.**

**Hope you enjoy :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Hospitalized

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Blade(pony version) Is now the cover of this story. With his cutie mark. Enjoy the chapter :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Hospitalized**

A Sonic Rainboom formed, but it wasn't just a normal one. **(like Rainbow Dash's)** No, This one had the colors of Blade's flames. Red, orange and yellow. The blast spread itself out and was even seen in Canterlot.

He hit the Manticore hard in it's stomach and flew down towards the ground. Not stopping this time Blade increased speed and blasted into the earth with the Manticore. Making a giant explosion with flames, dust and probably the sound of bones breaking. Applejack leaned against the fence with her mouth wide open, she couldn't believe what she just saw. She was just frozen into place. That was until she saw something shoot away from the crater.

''Wait what? Oh Blade! I'm coming for ya Sugarcube.'' And she jumped over the fence. When she came to the crater she only saw Blade lying there. Not moving and unconscious. ''Oh no. Come on Blade stay with me, don't fall away now. Please don't.''

_Blade POV_

The crash made everything go Black again. I really need to stop getting in this kind of situation… Oh well, It's at least quiet here… '' Oh no. Come on Blade stay with me, don't fall away now. Please don't.'' I suddenly heard. Well there goes my peace and quiet. I thought. Too bad I can't move a muscle to let people know I'm alive… Oh shit I feel….

*And his consciousness slipped away again.*

_Back to normal_

Big Mac galloped towards town whit a kart behind him. In this kart Blade laid unconscious and Applejack sat next to him. ''You'll be ok Blade, I promise ya.'' And after a minute they arrived at the Hospital. With Blade on his back Big Macintosh galloped inside to the doctors with Applejack in pursuit. ''Quick he needs medical care!'' She screamed. The doctors nodded and put Blade on a stretcher. They rolled him to an ER. Leaving Applejack and Big Mac in the waiting room. ''Thanks Big Mac, for carrying him.'' Big Mac nodded. ''I'll go back to the farm now, don't worry, he is one feisty pony.'' He reassured her and walked away. Applejack now sat alone in the waiting room. Waiting for a dear friend.

After one and a half hour Blade came out of the ER, he was still unconscious but he was stable. He was brought into a room and Applejack followed. ''Is he going to be ok?'' The doctor nodded. ''He will be ok, but don't ask me when or how. After your story it's a miracle he was in one piece. So you just have to wait.'' The doctor went away and left Applejack with Blade. ''Thanks for protecting our home Blade.'' She said, letting down a small tear.

Now suddenly five other ponies came in. The rest of the gang came in and asked what happened. Applejack told them the story and about Blade's version of the Sonic Rainboom. ''So that's what it was.'' Rainbow Dash said. ''I thought it looked familiar but dude. That he pulled it off.'' The others nodded. ''Don't worry sweetie, he'll be alright in no time.'' Rarity assured her. Having her friends behind her really helped. But seeing one unconscious didn't.

_Dreamland_

''And we're back in the Dark. I'm beginning to get used to it… Wait I shouldn't be saying that!'' I smacked my hand in my face. Thought for a second and screamed it out. ''Damn it, already forgot I had human hands, and that in… less than four hours… I really need to get a checkup sometime, my memory sucks.'' And after i facepalmed myself I began walking around. Suddenly the room became foggy white instead of just Darkness. ''Well, you're getting your check up now.'' The same voice as before said. ''Oh great. So I'm not dead?'' I asked. The voice laughed. ''Oh no my boy, it is far too early for you to die. We have plans for you, you can't even imagine.'' I frowned. ''Try me.'' The voice laughed and a shadow appeared. ''Well I don't want to give away any surprises so I'll tell you some normal stuff. You're stuck here for a month, after that there will be a Singing contest and you will be in a lot of pain when you wake up.'' I looked at the Shadow. ''Are you kidding me? A month? That's long… The contest I don't care about, and the pain, well that is no surprise.'' The shadow came closer. ''The pain won't be from the wounds and you will enter the contest.'' I shook of his statement and stood up, the shadow was a little smaller than me but still pretty tall. ''So you're gonna keep me company?'' The shadow nodded. ''Well that's a relief of nothing.'' With those words the shadow and fog disappeared and returned into darkness. ''Aww come on!'' Was the last I screamed towards the disappearing shadow.

That was before another surrounding popped up, It was like the park close to my house. ''Told you I'm keeping you company.'' The voice said with a playful tone and I smiled. ''A lot better.'' I nodded

_A month later(And still Blade POV)_

''Hmm another refreshing day in my own little mind.'' I put my hoof in my eyes to rub the sleep out when I noticed it. They were hooves again. ''This can only mean one thing… I'm awake, or my mind is fucking with me again.'' I looked around and try to feel the pain the voice spoke of but I felt nothing. ''Well he apparently wasn't that all-knowing. He was even wrong about the pain.'' The door shot open and six ponies surrounded me, It was scary, until I got a crushing hug that really hurt. I looked up to see it was Applejack. ''Hey Applejack… I like to have my lungs intact please.'' She released me and I tried to breath normally. ''Thanks, now can anyone tell me where, what and why am I here? Also how long.''

Twilight spoke up. ''In the exact same order. Hospital, Getting better, Because you crashed down to earth with a Manticore and for a month.'' I looked at her with disbelief. ''Well that explains a lot. Now let's get.. Yiouch.'' I grabbed my head because of the pain. Applejack hit me with tears in the eyes. ''I was worried about you the entire month and now you just wake up happy and like nothing happened?'' I lowered my head ashamed. But just when I wanted to say something I got another hug. Now more gentle and warm. ''Idiot, you scared me to death that time.'' I felt a tear falling in my neck but it didn't matter now.

When Applejack finally let go some questions came. ''What attacked, how did you know that move and since when could you do that?'' were the most reappearing. I answered them all truthfully. ''It was a giant Manticore, I just knew it and I have no clue.'' The six looked at me and tried to question me more but the doctor intervened. ''You're discharged from the hospital, congratulations.'' I looked at him with disbelief. ''Why now, I just woke up. And why the congratulations if you expected it?'' The doctor laughed. ''But your injuries are long gone, so the deal is that when you wake up you can get out and the congratz are about your cutie mark. Apparently you didn't have it before.'' I nodded in understandingly and then looked at my flank. It was a fireball with black wings. It felt pretty awesome to have it. I signed some papers to officially be discharged and walked out of the hospital.

And with that the seven of us were outside of the Hospital. ''And what now?'' I asked. These six looked thinking except Pinkie Pie who kept screaming party in my ears. Twilight was the first to leave, ''Sorry guys, I just remembered I had to do something. Blade, we will make an appointment later ok?'' And with that she shot off. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy claimed to have to go to Cloudsdale so they left. Rarity said she had a customer so she galloped towards her studio. Leaving Pinkie Pie with her party begging. ''You know Pinkie sugar, everyone is busy so why won't you organize that little thing for tomorrow?'' Applejack asked her. Pinkie Pie jumped up. ''That's an good idea. Ok, the party is tomorrow then.'' And she hopped towards the cake shop. Leaving Applejack and me alone.

''Uhhmm, shall… we go… to home?'' I asked, thinking about what she said and did. Applejack nodded and lead the way. We went passed some buildings when my eye fell on a piece of paper. I looked at it and it said.

**Big Sing Star competition.**

**Who will go with the price of a thousand bits!**

**And a meeting with Princess Celestia**

**Ponyville square in just 2 days!**

I looked at the poster. What the frig was going on, it was already the third thing that was correct. Well it was the last thing. But still very impressive. Applejack came back. ''What are ya'll lookin at Blade?'' She asked and saw the poster. ''Thinking of joining?'' She asked with a smirk and before I could think I said yes. I face palmed myself when I said that but Applejack didn't notice it. ''Haha, I want to hear you sing, and you know what?'' I looked at her. ''I'll cheer you on to victory, what about that?'' I couldn't back away now, she was happy after, she smiled for the first time since I woke up. But I knew very little songs and I don't think they ever heard of the most bands back there.

Applejack then put a hoof on my shoulder. ''Well, even though you just woke up it's late. So why won't we continue home, just like before you stopped, and see Granny smith, Big Mac and Applebloom again?'' I looked up and saw that the sun was setting. Strange to wake up and see the sun setting. I nodded to Applejack and both went to Sweet Apple Acres.

We didn't say anything to each other during the entire walk. When we arrived at the farm Applebloom galloped towards us. She jumped and hugged me around the neck. ''Blade you're awake again.'' She also let some tears flow. I never knew someone could miss you so much. It was a nice feeling being loved like this. When we went inside, meanwhile Applebloom jumped on my back, Granny Smith and Big Mac greeted me happily, even though Granny Smith forgot my name. But I don't blame her, I was here for what? Two days and then A month in the Hospital. Not really the best introduction you could make.

The night continued, we listened to one of the stories of Granny Smith and talked among ourselves when she fell asleep. When Applebloom yawned and showed extreme sleepiness we decided it was time for bed. Applejack and I brought Applebloom to bed. She hugged us both before falling asleep. When we were back in the hallway Applejack began to talk. ''Hey Blade, I'm glad you're A-Okay. And sorry about hitting you back then, don't know what in the hay came over me.'' She gave me a hug and went in her room. I also went into my room ignorant to the situation. I jumped in bed and fell asleep. ''Didn't know being unconscious was this tiring.'' And with that he fell asleep.

At the other end of the hallway Applejack couldn't sleep, she felt strange. What am I feeling? She thought over and over again but one image always returned to her head. Blade.

''I only met him a month ago an' most of the time he was KO. So why do I feel this way.'' She asked herself. And after some rolling around the sleep took over, the last month she couldn't really sleep but now… She could finally have a good night sleep.

''_**Goodnight Blade'' was the last thing she thought before plummeting into dreamland.**_

* * *

**A/N: And a new chapter done. I'll try to get the next one up as fast as I can.  
Also I'd like to ask if I could use some O/C's from others. There are some out there that are really awesome. PM me if you'd let me. You can even tell me what and how the pony should be and I'll do it.  
**

**Thanks and see you Later  
Blade.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Sing Star Contest

**A/N: Yes, Blade isn't a genius when noticing love (neither am I) But enjoy the chapter.  
I changed most of the Lyrics of the song. And I don't own anything except the imagination where this came out from and this story.  
**

**Chapter 5: Sing Star Contest**

_(I'll skip to the day of the contest 'cause everyone knows how a Pinkie Party goes right?)_

I woke up late for the first time. I had permission of Applejack because I shouldn't fall asleep on stage. I sighed. I wanted to help but ever since I came out of the hospital she has been acting strange. ''Well, better get to Spike.'' I jumped out of bed and went down to the door, don't ask me how but I got spike so far to help me with my Song. He even offered to do the guitar. It was a good thing I did, he rocked with the solo in the song. When I came down Applebloom greeted me cheerfully. ''Mornin' Blade, Today is your big day huh?'' I nodded after almost misunderstanding her. ''Good luck an' have fun!'' She yelled while I took off to the Library.

Spike was already waiting for me. ''Hey Spike ready for the last Repetition?'' I asked happy. Spike nodded. ''I'm ready, but a bit afraid of the crowd now.'' I knew the feeling, I also had it but never paid any attention to it. ''Don't mind it, we will rock the contest and win.'' Spike looked at me like I was crazy. ''Spike, believe me, just play like always and everything will be awesome.'' Spike nodded halfheartedly, we went inside to practice a little more.

Time flew by and the contest started, everypony was there. The main six were in front, close to the stage. ''When must they come up?'' Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight picked up a piece of paper with her magic and looked in it. ''They are second to last. So they won't need to come up for a while.'' And with that said the first one came on stage. It was Cloud Kicker with her usual overjoyed look.

''Come on Blade we're late.'' Spike yelled In my ear. ''I know Spike but I think you have no right to complain when you're riding on my back.'' Spike shrugged. ''Just saying'' And we raced towards the Square. The speakers on stage were just silencing when a voice came out of it again. ''And that was Half Note, give her a big applause.'' Applause came from the audience. When it silenced down the announcer spoke again. ''Will the next contestant please step up, I repeat, will Blade and Spike please come on stage.'' The six awaited our arrival but no one came on the stage. ''Last call for Blade and Spike. Please step up the stage.'' The crowd began to talk to each other. ''I hope nothing happened to them.'' Twilight said. Suddenly something flew over the crowd and landed on stage.

''Sorry for being late folks. We forgot the time while practicing.'' I said while Spike jumped off with the Electric Guitar. ''Well your just in time.'' The announcer said. ''Please began as fast as possible.'' And the announcer walked away. Spike plugged the Guitar and began playing. ''and a three and a two and a three, two, one!'' I said indicating the start of the song.

_(Awesome guitar solo by Spike)_

_I was walking behind my friends on a Market street (Whoa)  
A green blob kidnapped me at my feet(whoa)  
knocked me out, to next week(whoa)  
Woke up in a forest, now it can't be beat._

_Manticore attacked me, it wasn't fun. (whoa)_  
_Hit him in the stomach, then he ran on.(Whoa)_  
_Made some new friends after crashing again_  
_Weirdest day I ever had_

_Chances Got_  
_But not for free_  
_Working hard_  
_I Used to be_  
_Still it's hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_not seeing you_  
_next to me_

_(GO)  
(*another awesome Solo*)_

_I got a new chance, well I really did(whoa)_  
_After helping me I tried to fit(whoa)_  
_Helping them all is now is my job(whoa)_  
_But I don't mind I loved it all_

_Raced somepony in an awesome flight.(whoa)_  
_Got a welcome party oh what a sight(whoa)_  
_What the hell is going on?_  
_Human with a pony life_

_Chances Got_  
_But not for free_  
_Working hard_  
_I Used to be_  
_Still it's hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_not seeing you_  
_next to me_

_(go!)_

_(*Awesome Solo by Spike*)  
(*now both Spike and I sang*)_

_Chances Got_  
_But not for free_  
_Working hard_  
_Like I used to be_  
_Still it's nice_  
_Finally_  
_seeing you_  
_next to me_

And with the last words I pointed to the main Six. Spike pointed at Rarity.

When we bowed we got a hard applause, they liked our song! ''High hoof Spike.'' I said and Spike hit my hoof. Only a little too hard 'cause it hurt his hand. We left stage and waited for the others to finish their act.

The jury was thinking hard after everypony was done but finally came to an conclusion. Spike and I were both very nervous. The announcers voice boomed through the Speakers. ''Can I have your attention please. After a difficult discussion about the winner the jury finally came to an conclusion. And I think we can all agree on the winner because It's Blade and Spike!'' We opened our eyes. Did he really say our name? We were pushed on stage and were shown to the crowd. Everpony screamed and clapped. We actually won. Spike got the cheque of one thousand bits put in his claws and I got a permission letter to go in the Throne Room of Canterlot to visit Princess Celestia. Together with the announcer we took a picture for the Paper. ''Well done Boys, that was a good song.'' Spike and I smiled. We had done it.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? The song is from: The Offspring. named 'The kids aren't Alright.'But totally reformed with my own Lyrics.  
Hoped you like it and please review.  
And my question still stands, may I use some O/C for fun and multiple** **shippings?  
And now i'll stop blabbering, see you next updat.  
Blade**


	6. Chapter 6: Puppet master part 1

**A/N: First part of a two part story. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Appearance of the Puppet Master part 1  
**

We came of the stage with the price. We got compliments from the other competitors. When we were outside the contestant area we saw the sic waiting. With Spike on my back we went to them, Rainbow Dash didn't want to wait and High Hooved me. ''Awesome song guys. Made it yourself?'' Meanwhile we arrived at the rest and they looked like they also wanted to hear. ''Well, it's a song from where I came from but I changed the Lyrics.'' Spike jumped from my back and onto Twilight who began to speak. ''Well, you did great and won. But what will you do with the prices? The thousand Bits can be shared but the card is for two pony's. Will you guys go together?'' Spike shook his head. ''No Twilight, we already made the deal. I didn't need the money or the Ticket. We decided to share the money among us eight. And the Ticket would be for Blade so he could meet the princess for the first time.'' I nodded. ''And it was Spike who suggested it so it was a fair deal.''

''Hey Blade.'' Blade looked around to see a blushing Applejack, followed by a creepy smiling Rarity. ''Congratz on winning, you did great.'' And with that she hugged me tight. I let out a tight gasp, damn she was strong. ''Thank you. For cheering us on. We were nervous so seeing your faces really helped.'' Applejack's ears lowered a bit. Then with more confidence she spoke up again. ''Also I wanted to tell you something.'' She looked nervous and to be honest I had no clue what was about to happen. Only that Rarity smile began to really creep me out. ''I said to myself that I would tell you when you won and you did so…'' She breathed in. I'm beginning to look like Pinkie she thought and just looked me straight in the eyes. ''I wanted to say I like you.'' The other five gasped. She said it! But I looked kinda sheepish. ''Why? Didn't you like me first?'' I asked and complete silence followed. The six and Spike looked at me with disbelief. How could somepony that stupid? Applejack now began to blush and look angry at the same time. ''No I mean I really like you.'' I cocked my head. What was it she meant? She couldn't really love me right? I'm a frigging human that fell in this world. Like hell somebody would like me, me! The best I was called was a brother-like-figure.

The others Facehoofed themselves. Applejack was just mad now. She just put up with it and closed in. For at least ten seconds our lips touched, And I could just stare. The others couldn't believe the boldness of Applejack. When we separated they just looked at me. ''Uhm..I..Uhm..You…'' I couldn't think straight. Applejack, an Earth pony from Equestria, loved me, A human from earth that transformed in the Pegasus now standing here. ''Now you understand?'' She asked, and I nodded. ''Now my question is, how do you feel about me?'' She almost ordered. But I had my answer ready, even though I didn't want to think about it I knew it was true. The kiss broke my human rational mind and made me see the truth. I also loved Applejack. I took a deep breath. ''Applejack, I also Love you.''

''Yeeha!'' She yelled and jumped. I gave her a hug and we then kissed again. The other ponies whistling and cheering for us. I couldn't be happier now. I had a Girlfriend, or here it would be a Fillyfriend. And awesome friends. This place became better with the second.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared with a familiar voice. ''Hey Blade, remember me?'' Everypony retreated a few steps but I stood firm. ''Hey Shadow dude… wait, weren't you in my head?'' The shadow nodded. ''Ok good, so I'm not going crazy here.'' The surrounding Ponies began to look suspicious. ''Blade, who is that?'' Applejack asked. ''I don't really know but he has been in my head ever since I came here.'' The shadow laughed, I looked up and frowned. ''Oh Blade I'm not the same one as in your head, even though I use his appearance.'' I didn't understand, what did he meant? But suddenly the shadow reformed to a precise reflection of me. I heard gasps behind me. ''A changeling! Run!'' And within seconds the square was empty. My replica talked with my voice. ''Aww, so only Blade wants to play with me?'' He laughed evilly. ''Just like I was the Manticore huh Blade, or the judge?'' My eyes widened. A set up? ''You didn't really think you were that good? You are just a stupid human who went a wrong turn.'' He walked around me. He let it sound like I was part of this conspiracy. ''Oh we had such fun huh Blade? And just as you wished.'' He smiled. ''What wish?'' I heard behind me, it was Rainbow Dash. My reflection laughed evilly. ''About true friendship and love and more bullcrap.'' He changed into one of the judges. ''I looked at your feelings, passed them to ponies and now your wish came true.'' I grabbed my ears with my hooves. ''No that isn't true! I did this on my own power.'' The fake shook his head. ''Nope I was really the Manticore.''

He changed in the Giant Manticore I defeated a month ago but he talked instead of attacked. ''I must admit that the power you possess is greater than imagined. But thanks to the feelings you locked up I feel stronger than before.'' He fed on my feelings for Applejack. And with that thought I was knocked into a wall. The Manticore attacked me. ''Your speed is amazing and your skill rough. But you won't defeat me with that.'' And he rushed at me with his tail pointed at my face. ''Die!''

On the last moment before the tail hit Blade something hit the Changeling. It was Applejack that bucked him into next week. ''Don't you dare touch him.'' She said and I smiled. She was amazing I thought. The Manticore changed into a Dragon and spit fire towards Applejack and the others. The flame was black and hot. There was no evading and they were hit. I released myself from the wall and tried to stand. I felt some blood flowing but didn't pay attention to it. The main six were down and the Changeling laughed. When I saw movement in their bodies I sighed from relief. They were still alive. ''So you're still alive Blade?'' The changeling Dragon growled and he took a step close;r.

* * *

**A/N: Official Romance activated. But don't worry, it will continue further than the next part. I promise. Please review.  
Blade**


	7. Chapter 7: Puppet Master 2

**A/N: Here is part 2. hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Appearance of the Puppet Master part 2**

I walked to Applejack and she looked up, she was hurt and it was my fault. Applejack saw tears rolling down on my face. ''I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'' Applejack tried to stand and put a hoof softly on my face. ''It's ok Blade, you didn't know he controlled your movements.'' Or at least I think so, she thought. I smiled a little, but still cried. From day one I was controlled, my surroundings were controlled. My happiness wasn't real.

I then saw something coming at us, I pushed Applejack away and felt a sharp pain in my side. I closed my eyes and flew in the air until I hit something. I hit a wall and broke through it. I tasted blood and heard screaming, yelling and attacks flying around. But I couldn't see a thing. Again Darkness spread in my head.

_Inside head_

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the park near my house. A shadowy person was lying under a tree. I walked up to him and saw it was the same figure as always. ''But.. You.. outside and… What the hell is going on here?!'' The shadow stood up. ''Hey, didn't expect to see you here so soon. Shouldn't you be helping your friends from that changeling?'' I looked at him in disbelief. ''But that was you. You, it, whatever told me the exact same things as always.'' The Shadow laughed. ''Haha, Blade, I'm not your enemy. But I won't tell what or who I am. But if I were you I would wake up and kick his ass before he kills your friends.'' I looked down.'' I know but… he controlled my moves, it wasn't their will to be with me.'' The shadow then hit me. ''Wake up. Do you really think he is telling the truth? You are better than that. Nobody controlled anybody. You are you and that is what they like.'' Somehow the shadow sounded logical. And trustworthy. ''I'll help you a little but next time you have to do it yourself Ok?'' I nodded. ''And when you defeat it, don't return here for a while, I was just enjoying a nap. And with a bright flash It all disappeared.

_Back in reality  
_I stood up, I still tasted the blood in my mouth but ignored it, I walked to the hole in the wall and walked outside. There I saw a horrid scene. The dragon changeling just picked up one of the ponies and tried to eat her up. When I looked closer I saw it was Applejack. ''Oh hell no!'' I yelled and took off head-butting the Dragon in a second. From the pain he led Applejack go, she fell but I was fast enough to capture her and flew down to the rest of the six. ''Here, I will take care of this.'' And I turned around, the Dragon laughed. ''You? You were defeated a few minutes ago and still you want to fight?'' He laughed harder. But the laughing would disappear fast.

My mane and tail began to change color, my wings were ready to launch. The dragon looked at me. Frozen. I was standing before him, as a Fireball with wings. I took off and hit him under his jaw, he step back a few inches but it was enough time for me to do a looping. With the return flight down I began to increase speed. Faster and faster until I almost hit the ground, That's when I pulled up. With Incredible speed I went towards the dragon that was rebalanced. He looked mad and scared at the same time. ''Time for you to. GO! TO! HELL!'' I yelled as my hooves connected with his stomach.

The hit took the Dragon of the ground flew backwards. As he hit the ground I used my Instant Movement to position myself above him. Then I dived towards him trying to land on all fours on him. But his claw swung out to me and hit me partly. I fell backwards towards the main six and landed right in front of them. They all stood beside me. ''What? Why are standing here?'' I got a little hit from Rainbow Dash. ''We are your friends, whatever that changelings sais, they are a bunch of liars that feed of your emotions.'' They all nodded and I heard a voice in my head. ''Told you so.'' I laughed at the voice. ''Well that just means I can do one thing.'' And I used my Instant movement. I appeared before the face of the Dragon and was about to kick his face. When he changed into something else. Now he was Fluttershy. ''EEP! Please don't hurt me.'' Was said with Fluttershy's voice. I landed and looked confused. Then he changed to Rarity. ''What's wrong sweetie? Can't hit one of your friends?'' While he changed to somepony else I began to talk. ''My friends? No. You? Absolutely.'' I then did a Dropkick on the Changeling that just took Applejacks form. ''What the hell, how can you hit your girlfriend?'' he said with her voice. ''Because Ponies are more than just appearance and voice. And you don't have the Heart and Soul. Now get ready to feel the pain!'' With that my Mane and Tail lit up again. I readied myself and launched towards the changeling. I hit him full on and he shot backwards, hitting a building.

When he stood up I gave him a uppercut to launch him in the air. I then flew up high, Down below Spike began to chant. ''Flare Dive, Flare Dive, Flare Dive.'' More and more Ponies came out and chanted with him. When I felt I could begin my Dive I turned around. I shot down and aimed at the Changeling. But he wasn't there. ''Surprise.'' Said a voice behind me and I felt something on my back. The Changeling stabbed my back with his horn and flew down to prepare for the next attack. But I didn't feel any pain. I was about done here and he was the last stepping stone. I grabbed him when he flew by and returned to the Dive. ''Are you crazy? We both die!'' I nodded and lit up into a Fireball. ''Exactly. But Especially you will die.'' And we flew down, faster and faster. The ground was just a few meters away. I heard Applejack scream right before we hit the ground. ''Blade, Live!'' But it was too late. We both hit the ground and the dust flew around. ''I'm Sorry Applejack.'' I said before I felt my breath fleeing from my mouth.

Everyone appeared around the crater. The Changeling lied on the ground, blood flowing from his head. A hospital Pony carefully checked his pulse. ''He's dead.'' In the crowd you heard sighs from relief. Blade was surrounded by the main six. He didn't move and Applejack tried to wake him up. ''Come on Blade wake up. You aren't dead. Live.'' Suddenly a voice sounded in the Air. ''Aww come on Blade. It isn't nice to let a lady worry.'' A small light fell down and landed on me and when it disappeared I opened my eyes and took a big breath. ''Who..What?'' And I got hugged by Applejack. ''Blade I'm so glad you're ok.'' And I was, all my wounds were gone. I heard a voice in my head. ''So here is my gift. Now stop putting yourself in these situations. I'd like to have some rest to you know.'' The voice laughed and disappeared. Applejack kissed me and the whole town was happy.

In the next few days after the Changeling was defeated we repaired the homes that were hit in the fighting. There was a big feast and everybody was smiling and laughing together. Applejack and I also told at Sweet Apple Acres that we were officially going out. Applebloom was happy but I got a warning from Big Mac. ''Never, ever dare to make my sister sad got it?'' I could only nod and laugh. There weren't so many differences in the two worlds, I finally realized that.

A week after the changeling was defeated I woke up and looked in the mirror. I looked better than ever before. Probably because I haven't had those darkness moments in a while. I sometimes heard the shadow person advising me but that was it. No dream visits and no incidents. I went down to get some fresh air and inspect the grounds. Applejack was already up. ''Hey sugar, had a good night?'' I nodded. ''Pretty much, you?'' Applejack and I walked out of the door. ''A normal night like any other but I was a little cold. Mind if I come to you when I have it cold again?'' I looked at her. Sure you can, but don't let Big Mac notice it, he will kill me.'' We both laughed. We were closer than ever and the days were peaceful. Nothing could be worrying Blade.

_**That night a green flash was seen above Everfree forest for a brief second. But no one took notice of it. Everypony just went back to sleep or went on with their jobs.**_

* * *

**A/N: It could be a good ending but I like to continue :D. And thanks to ShiningShadow1965 we will meet a new O/C next chapter.  
Stay tuned for more and new adventures.  
**

**Thanks for all and please Review.  
Blade  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Humans, One Equestria

**A/N: Hey people, let's meet our new char shall we? Have fun reading.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two humans, one Equestria**

_Earth: Friday afternoon  
_The school bell rang. The school began to flow empty. One guy was in a hurry to go home. He waved to his friends. ''Bye Guys, see you next week.'' And he ran around the corner, not waiting for their responses. He wanted to go home cause no one was there. He could do whatever he wanted until his little brother came home. Which wasn't in the next two hours.

When he came home he went to his room. He threw his uniform in the laundry bin and put on some fresh pants and a hoodie with one purple star surrounded by some white stars. His Black short hair was a bit messy now but he could care less. He looked at some papers on his desk. ''Hhmm, these are done but I don't actually want to write another song.'' And he put them down. He then toughed about what he could do. ''well, I might as well just watch some episodes.'' And he turned on his computer.

Two hours passed since the boy was home. A smaller kid entered the house and ran up the stairs. ''Johnny, Johnny, look at this. It's the Mister that saluted me a week ago and… What are you doing?'' Johnny paused the video and looked at the smaller kid. ''nothing that concerns you little bro. so what about this guy?'' But his little brother just sighed. ''You were watching it again huh. My bigger brother watching My Little Pony, how embarrassing. Then I rather have this Mister as my brother, too bad he's missing for a week.'' Johnny grabbed the poster. ''Blade Flarestorm. Nope never heard of him.'' His little brother laughed. ''Of course not, you're a stupid Brony while he is a cool guy. You guys would never meet.'' And laughing he went to his own room.

Johnny angrily made a ball from the poster. ''Thanks Blade, you've proven that I, Johnny Blaze, am a loser to my brother.'' Johnny looked outside. ''Oh I just wish I could be there in Equestria where all my dreams would come true. I could meet Twilight. And no one that would laugh at me because I'm a Brony.'' A star twinkled in reply. Johnny laughed. ''As if that star will make my wish come true.'' He then returned to his desk where he was busy with a drawing of a pony. ''hmm, what to name you?'' he thought out loud. Then an name shot in his head. Bluestar. ''Nice name, I say so myself.''

Johnny then worked out for a few hours before he felt the urge to use the bathroom. He had become pretty good with the Sansetsukon. He put the weapon on his belt he wore and opened the door. But behind the door wasn't the hallway he expected but a green wall. ''What the hell is this doing here?'' He said and he touched the green stuff out of curiosity. Wrong choice he thought when the green stuff rapidly grew on his arm and pulled him in. ''Help, Help!'' he screamed but no one heard him. When he finally was absorbed the green stuff disappeared. An evil laughter was lightly heard but no one was close enough to hear it.

_Everfree Forest: Early in the morning  
_Johnny woke up, he felt horrible and noticed that he was lying on grass, in a forest. ''I don't know what's going on but my face feels strange.'' He looked around and saw a puddle. He walked to it and looked at his reflection. ''No way, my mind is playing tricks on me.'' He said looking at his reflection, which showed a Pegasus pony. ''Oh my god I'm a real Pegasus now.'' He looked at his reflection again. What stared back was a soft-Orange Pegasus, with earth brown with Magenta stripes mane and tail. He had the same eyes as earlier, Blue and green combined. He also had the exact same belt around him to hold his Sansetsukon. ''So does that mean I'm in Equestria?'' he looked around and saw a light nearby.

When Johnny came closer he saw the outskirts of Ponyville. '' Hell yeah, I'm here. Well, first things first. Meeting Twilight.'' And Johnny walked towards Ponyville with a smirk on his face. He knew it could be just a stupid dream, but with a chance just like this, you just take it. When he arrived at Ponyville he noticed it is bigger than shown. But luckily the library was easy to spot. Johnny went towards the library when he spotted somepony come out of there. He walked up to the figure and noticed It was Twilight.

Without thinking he went towards her. ''Hey Twilight.'' Twilight, startled by the sudden greet, jumped and turned around. ''Oh.. uhm hello, do I know you?'' Johnny thought. Damn, nopony knows me. Think of a small lie Johnny… ''Sorry no, you don't know me but I know you. I'd like to be near somepony as knowledgeable as you. Do you mind?'' Twilight blushed a little. She had never seen a colt like him. And such a flatterer. ''No I don't mind, but I need to go to my friend Applejack. We can talk on the way, mister…''

''Blaze, BlueStar Blaze.'' Johnny introduced himself and they walked towards Sweet Apple Acres.

''Now do you understand how the Transport Spell on Spike's flames work?'' Twilight asked BlueStar when they arrived at the farm. ''Yeah pretty much. It's much simpler now.'' They had talked all the way about spells, the world and Organization skills. ''Oh wait here.'' Twilight said and she took off towards the door. She knocked and the door opened. BlueStar recognized her as Applejack, and both came towards him. ''Applejack my I introduce you BlueStar Blaze. A Pegasus that wants to learn more about everything.'' Applejack looked at Blaze. ''Well, good luck with that sugar cube. Her teachings are difficult. But always correct.'' And both the girls laughed. Suddenly Blaze heard something he didn't expect hearing.

''And how is it going with your Coltfriend?'' Twilight asked Applejack. ''Pretty good actually. Last night we shared a bed for the first time. But I was so nervous, I almost didn't sleep.'' Twilight then jumped a little and asked for details, but she didn't get a chance because another pony appeared. ''Hey sugar.'' Applejack said to him and gave him a kiss. Blaze didn't saw this coming, Applejack with a Coltfriend?

The colt that just arrived looked at Blaze. He had Dark blue fur with light brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was a Fireball with wings. ''Morning Blade, how was your sleep last night?'' Twilight asked Blade. Bluestar jumped up. Blade? Nah can't be possible, that's just coincidence. ''Well, it gets better every day, I even sleep better than in my Human days. So I'm Alright.''

_Blade POV_

''Wait human?'' Blaze asked and I looked up. ''Yeah I was a human but got transported here. But where are my manners. I'm Blade Flarestorm and you?'' Twilight answered for him. ''This is BlueStar Blaze. He will become my student of some sorts.'' Twilight giggled and blushed a little. Twilight apparently also looked for a way of love. I chuckled a bit.

Suddenly something was swung at my face. Since Applejack was close I gave her a little push and evaded the swing. ''What the hell was for?'' Blaze looked me angrily in the eyes. He swung some kind of weapon around I didn't know. ''First you put my little brother against me.'' He swung the weapon again but the distance between us was good enough. Or so I thought, another extension came fore and hit me right in the face. The hit was hard and heavy so I flew some before hitting the ground. When I stood up he was already closing in, I tasted blood. ''Then you disappear for a week, making my brother think you're the best ever.'' I stood up with a face that clearly read, are you fucking kidding me. ''Dude, what is…'' But I was hit again, this time I crashed into the barn. Luckily that guy wasn't as strong as the changeling but damn that's strong. ''And lastly you ruin this world with your presence!'' He was close and ready to attack again but I won't let him. I jumped up and kicked his face with my hind hooves. ''Dropkick Bitch!'' He flew backwards but stood up again fast. A purple glow suddenly emitted from him and he began to hover.

''Huh, what? Let me go!'' Twilight used her magic to trap him in the air. Applejack came to me to look if I was ok. ''I'm ok A.J. just need to fix the barn later.'' Applejack looked at the barn and saw a hole where I landed. ''It's ok Blade.'' And she gave me a hug. I walked to the hovering attacker. ''I ruin this world with my presence? What are you talking about?'' and Applejack followed with. ''and what do you mean disappeared for a week? He's been here for over a month.'' BlueStar looked at us. ''You're kidding right? He's gone for a week.'' We both shook our heads. ''Wait how do you know I disappeared from the human world?'' ''Because I'm also human.'' He replied.

Silence

''Tell your story dude.'' I said. ''I don't care why you attacked me for now. But just tell us what happened and why I bring ruin here.'' BlueStar looked at me and sighed. ''Ok I'll tell you.''

''…And then I saw Twilight and the rest is known.'' My jaw dropped. ''So that's why you thought it was my fault. No dude, I was kidnapped by the same kind of thing.'' BlueStar looked at me. ''So why are you still here?''  
''First I didn't know how, now I just don't want. I'm happy here on Sweet Apple Acres.'' I thought and said. ''Wait you forgot the ruin part.'' He scratched his head. ''That was more because you were also here. And..'' He couldn't finish his sentence. My hoof connected with his jaw and shut him up. ''Great another third rate idiot. I dealt with enough of you already. Just stop being so damn selfish and enjoy your life while you're here.'' Blaze looked up. ''If you agree and want everything forgotten, be friends and have fun.'' I put my hoof up. ''Give me a brohoof.'' And I smiled. BlueStar looked at me and touched my hoof with his.

With that everything was forgotten. We were just two humans who were transformed into ponies. ''Thanks guys.'' I looked at him. ''For what? For all I know we just met. Hi, I'm Blade Flarestorm and you?'' Applejack and Twilight laughed and also came next to me. ''Hey, I recon we didn't met before, I'm Applejack.'' ''I saw you earlier but this is the first time we talk. My name is Twilight, how do you do?'' Bluestar looked ready to cry, then laughed and looked at us. ''Glad to meet you all, I'm Johnny 'Bluestar' Blaze. Former Human.'' We all laughed and decided it was time to split up again. ''Do you have a place to stay Bluestar?'' He shook his head. ''Why won't you stay with me then? I have a guest room.'' Bluestar's eyes lit up. ''Really? I'd appreciate it.'' ''No problem'' and they left towards the Library.

Applejack and I remained at the farm. ''You're one crazy apple Blade. Forgiving him so fast.'' I looked at her. ''I didn't fit in as well first. But because I had the luck to be with such nice ponies as yourself I tried to open up. He just arrived. He's probably a little scared now.'' Applejack gave me a hug. ''Still scared?'' I laughed. ''Never with you near me.'' We kissed and went to work. This was the start of a new story I thought. Of two humans, in Equestria.

_Unknown place_

''Your subordinate failed Chrysalis. And now there are two humans here.'' One figure said. Chrysalis came fore. ''He was one of the lower rankings. The won't fail again.'' ''No they will not, because this time you will go with them, and kill the humans.'' ''Yes Milord.'' And Chrysalis disappeared. ''They won't interfere with my plan like last time. Those damned Humans!''

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was one hard chapter. Hopefully you liked it and please review.  
Also to make it a little easier. His name is Johhny Blaze but calls himself BlueStar. So we will call him that.**


	9. Chapter 9: Princess Visit

**A/N: Chapter 9 up, hope you like it. please read and review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Princess Visit**

The days past quickly and peacefully. Bluestar got a welcome party, organized by Pinkie. And he also announced his humanity. We became good friends and even hang out together. He already knew how to fly pretty well when Raonbow Dash and I wanted to race with him. Sometimes we just go to the bar near Sugarcube corner. Sometimes we just run along Rarity who is busy with suites in case a big day comes up saying. ''No friend of my goes underdressed to a big day. Especially when it could be your big day.'' We went to Cloudsdale once to check on everything. But honestly, I rather stay down on earth. And of course went bowling with Spike and Big Mac as a guy's night out. Too bad that Spike was the only one with fingers, that was partly the reason he won. The other is that he is just good at bowling. Bluestar also got closer to Twilight, he always helps her and tries to sit next to her when we are at the café. I hope he won't do the same today.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. ''Blade are you ready to go?'' It was Applejack. We now slept in the same bedroom on a Twin bed but if one of us was in the room we still knocked like it wasn't our room. ''I'm almost done. Just a dot aaannd done.'' I walked outside of the door to see a waiting Applejack. ''Why did you begin writing a journal again?'' She asked me while I closed the door. ''Twilight thinks It will keep me more organized.'' We walked downstairs and said goodbye to everyone. It was time for some group fun, starting at the café of Ponyville.

We were a little late because of me but not the last. Rarity spoke up first. ''How rude to make us wait, oh well, at least you're not the last ones here.'' We sat down. ''No? Who are the lasts ones?'' I looked around. The only ones were missing were Twilight and Bluestar. Just as I was wondering where they were they arrived. ''Sorry we're late. We had an interesting talk and forgot the time.'' We looked at them, what could be so interesting? They sat down and looked at me. ''Blade do you still have that Ticket from the contest?'' I nodded and picked it up from my saddle bag. ''Almost forgot about it.'' Twilight sighed. ''Never mind but that is good. Bluestar thought of visiting the princess together, but because Blade still has the ticket, they can go together.'' The gang looked to Bluestar and me. ''So we two are like human ambassadors that will visit the princess while you have a Mare day?'' Twilight nodded. ''Yep.'' The others began to talk with each other, a day without us was a first since I came here. So they deserved it. ''I think it's a deal if nobody objects.'' I said and looked around, nobody responded. ''Then we have a deal, Blade, let's get ready to meet a Princess.'' He laughed and wanted to walk away when our drinks came. ''Of course after we had our drinks.'' We all laughed at Bluestar and he laughed with us.

After we had our drinks and chatted a little it was time to split up. We were almost on board the trains when Rarity stopped us. ''If you even think about embarrassing us I'll take you down myself, got that sweeties?'' Rarity looked very scary but we nodded. She smiled and let us go on the train. ''Now have fun.'' She waved at us but it was pretty awkward. The others also waved when the train began to move. Soon we were out of sight and the girls turned around. ''Let's go to the spa first. And surprise them when they come back.'' Rarity said and the others nodded.

_Train close to Canterlot_  
We were roughly an hour on our way when the final stretch for Canterlot was visible. It was the most beautiful castle I've had ever seen. My mouth fell open because the beauty was overwhelming. The sound of Bluestar talking to me took me out of my trance. ''Hey Blade!'' I looked at him and he looked a bit irritated. ''I asked you something. What will we do when we are at Princess Celestia?'' Logical question, I thought. What to say against the ruler of an entire country? Especially when she can raise the sun with her magic. ''We'll just see I guess, and introductions first.'' I smiled like a fool. ''But she is the raiser of the sun and ruler of Equestria. You can't just walk up to her and say, Hi, I'm Bluestar Blaze and I was human also thanks for the nice weather you gave us.'' Sarcasm was clearly there but I had to laugh anyway. ''Haha, why not? Maybe she'll laugh as hard as I do now.'' Bluestar looked angry at me but slowly began to smile. He was maybe one basket of laughgivers like Pinkie but way too serious sometimes. As opposite of me who thought out of the box instead of down to earth. We laughed and talked for a little while until we felt the train stopping. We were at Canterlot.

We first walked around Canterlot. There were all high class Unicorns, it was a pretty sight. I didn't watch where I was going and suddenly heard somepony yelling. ''Can't you look where you walk you puny peasant?'' ''I'm sorry sir.'' I flew back to have a clear view at the situation. It looked like somepony was getting schooled by such a high class unicorn. But that somepony was Bluestar. ''I doesn't matter how sorry you are, do you think I can clean my jacket with it or something.'' Bluestar bowed his head. It was so embarrassing to be schooled in front of so many people. Suddenly he heard somepony shouting from above, and that was me. ''You're causing this commotion because of a stain? That's just sad, leave him be you snob.'' The unicorn's mouth opened, no one ever talked like that to him. ''Come on Bluestar, let's get to our audience with Princess Celestia.'' And I flew away towards the castle. ''Wait for me!'' Bluestar said before he went in pursuit. Leaving the shocked unicorn behind.

''Blade was that such a good idea?'' Bluestar asked me while entering the castle. ''No worries dude, he had it coming. Acting so high and mighty.'' I growled after that. I just hated snobby people and I just dealt with one, felt good. ''Halt, who goes there?'' A guard asked us. I flashed the card I got at the contest and he nodded. ''Go right through Misters…'' ''Blade, Blade Flarestorm and this is…'' I pointed at Bluestar. ''Bluestar, Johnny 'Bluestar' Blaze.'' And the guards stepped aside, letting us enter the throne room.

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne when the doors opened. Bluestar and I slowly walked to her, as if the next move we made could be our last. When we arrived before her throne she descended until she was on even ground. As much you could call it even, damn she is tall.  
''Welcome my little ponies, are you the ones that won the Sing Star Contest?'' Bluestar looked up confused, we never told him about the contest…I think. ''Not exactly Princess. I won and got the price, we just thought it could be interesting sending us two.'' I bowed and Bluestar followed my lead. ''And who might you two be?'' I answered the question. ''I'm Blade Flarestorm and this is Johnny 'Bluestar' Blaze.'' ''But you can call me Bluestar your majesty.'' Bluestar added and Princess Celestia nodded. ''Welcome Blade and Bluestar. Let's take a walk shall we?'' Together with Princess Celestia we walked outside to the royal garden. When we were surrounded by mostly trees the Princess talked again. ''Where are you two from?''  
''We are from the human world. But somehow got transformed to ponies.'' I answered and Bluestar glared at me. He probably didn't like it how I talked to her. Suddenly we heard giggling. ''Sorry but that was a little test. To see if you were trustworthy, I already heard about you from my student.'' Bluestar reacted immediately. ''Twilight Sparkle.'' And Celesta smiled then she looked at me. ''I heard the most about you Blade. You defeated a changeling that drew away your power of love and still defeated him.'' I blushed. ''Aww shucks Princess, that's too nice.'' She then looked at Bluestar. ''I heard things about you that were interesting, for example the weapon you have. It's pretty uncommon.'' Bluestar looked at his weapon and smiled because of the compliment.

We took a stroll through the garden and Princess Celestia talked with us how our days were here, if we liked it and our friendship with the others. ''So you're an item with Applejack? How nice. And you Bluestar? Are you about to get something with my student?'' Bluestar froze up, he already told me that he liked Twilight but never thought of dating her, but seen from his reaction now, he wished he did. Celestia began to laugh. ''I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I'm just looking out for my star student and you two look like no problem to me. It would be my pleasure to be called a friend of humans.'' Bluestar bowed and thanked the Princess. ''Thanks Princess Celestia.'' ''Even if we look like ponies now I hope we can meet you in human form sometimes.'' Bluestar glared at me again, I think he didn't like me being informal to a Princess but I could care less. ''Talk about meeting, we've been talking so long I forgot I had another appointment. I'm sorry for the short notice.'' And she walked to the door. ''Oh and if you want to talk to me again please just pass by, I'm mostly here in the throne room. You can also send a letter at Twilight. Well good luck on the way back.'' And she disappeared from our sight.

''Well that was…Interesting.'' I said when we were back on the train. It was getting dark and the moon was beginning to rise. ''I'd like to talk with her again, it was fun'' I smiled at Bluestar but he was sleeping, I don't blame him, long train rides are good at making you sleepy. I took a blanket from my saddle bag and threw it over Bluestar. ''Sleep tight my friend.'' And I continued to look to the darkening sky.

Meanwhile in the throne room Princess Celestia was looking in some books and talking to Luna. ''Three humans were here 300 years ago and helped to defeat a powerful evil. When they left they swore to return when they were needed again. This could mean problems in the future.'' ''We will watch what will happen Sister.'' Luna said. ''And don't worry, if they are the descendants of those humans and evil will come they can help.'' But that worried Princess Celestia, they didn't appeared as fighters but as normal ponies. One had a weapon but what can one weapon do?

_Ponyville  
_The train arrived at the station. We walked out of it and began walking to the square. ''Where did we had to meet up again?'' I asked Bluestar. ''I think at Rarity's but I don't know for sure.''  
''Well we can only find out one way, to Rarity!'' and we left towards her store. When we arrived we saw the lights on. ''Well, looks like it's here.'' And I knocked on the door. ''One moment sweetie.'' Was heard from the inside. When the door opened Rarity led us to some chairs. ''Now sit here and wait, we have a little surprise for you guys.'' And she disappeared behind the curtains. ''You know what will happen?'' ''Nope.''

After some shuffling behind the curtain the lights dimmed, Bluestar and I looked at each other. What would appear in front of us? ''Dear friends, I present you the result of a girls day out. Be shocked and amazed.'' The curtain flew open and there stood the main six. All dressed in beautiful dresses and it looked like they had a complete makeover. My jaw dropped on the floor. ''Like it?'' they asked and I nodded, I couldn't even talk. I looked to my side thinking that he could talk more than me. But Bluestar was just as speechless as me. Applejack came to me and asked again. ''Do you really like my dress?'' ''Yes, it's very beautiful.'' I could finally talk. Applejack gave me a hug and we looked at Bluestar, he was still in shock and locked on target. ''I think your beauty broke him.'' I said jokingly and we all laughed. When he finally got out of his trance we asked him who was the most beautiful.

Bluestar thought hard, it was a crucial question and the choice he made could be of influence of the future here. Who to choose, who to choose? I stepped behind him and put a hoof on his shoulder. ''Remember what I said, don't be so picky and be yourself.'' I gave him a push and he stumbled a little until he stopped in front of Twilight. He looked at her dress and then gulped. ''Uhm, I think your dress is the most beautiful Twilight.'' I facehooved myself, not just the dress dumbass. But luckily Twilight thought the same. ''Just the dress?'' Bluestar shook his head. ''No not only the dress, you too are beautiful.'' ''Really thank you Bluestar.'' And she hugged him. ''I really need to talk with him sometime.'' I said to Applejack. ''Well, you also weren't the brightest Apple in the tree.'' Applejack responded and we laughed.

The night continued at Rarity and we talked about the Applebuck season coming up and the gala at Canterlot. Rarity promised us that she would have tuxedos ready before the Gala. We both thanked her and trusted her completely. When it was time to go Twilight and Bluestar went slowly to the library. ''I really hope they can fix it up and realize how good they fit together.'' Applejack nodded. We headed to our home Sweet Apple Acres, we were tired and needed to rest. Applebuck season began in three days.

_Dark unknown area  
_Chrysalis walked into the middle of a circle. A voice came out of the darkness. ''When is your army ready?'' ''In two days Milord.'' She said irritated but humbly. Another voice came out of the darkness. ''You better not fail us, we don't want the humans to survive the attack. After that you can do what you want. But if you fail, you must hope to die by their hands because we will make you suffer.'' This voice was very dark and demanding, but Chrysalis just nodded. A third voice came out of the Darkness but it sounded female instead of the male's earlier. ''Let's give an example, see the beautifully carved rock next to you?'' Chrysalis looked next to her to see herself carved in stone with a strange face. ''Yes but…'' The sound of hoofs clap stopped her talking. The rock slowly turned into sand. ''This will happen to you if you fail, but there will be more screaming and you don't have sand under your skin.'' The female voice laughed. Chrysalis bowed and left. She still felt the pressure. Those were hundreds if not thousands of attacks on the statue making it turn into sand. She had to succeed now… or else.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Haha well this is probably the last update before school. I finished a lot I must say. But it is time for me to extend the updates to weekly. I'll try to do less but learning stuff will happen first.  
See ya, Blade**


	10. Chapter 10: Dream and Flying trouble

**A/N: Another chapter another strange case. We start of without Blade POV but it will come back.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: strange dream and flying problems**

Applejack opened her eyes, there were doors in front of her. A guard suddenly appeared and opened the door. ''Your big moment finally arrived Miss Applejack.'' He said and the door opened. She walked through the door and walked into an amazing hall. There was a cloth laying on the floor and on both sides there were ponies from Ponyville and her Family from around Equestria. They all clapped and applauded, some even cried. What the hay is going on? She thought and she automatically walked on the cloth, following it to the end of the hall. There stood Princess Celestia and Blade. On the stairs stood the rest of the main six. She knew this place but from what? Then it hit her. It was the wedding location of Shining armor and Princess Cadance.

She arrived at the altar. Blade was smiling at her and he was wearing a tux she never saw on him before. Princess Celestia cleared her throat. ''Dear friends and Family. We gathered here to see the wedding of two people I'm proud of to be calling my friends.'' Wait wedding? Applejack thought? Of us? She looked at Blade, he just smiled like always. ''Just to be sure I'd like to ask you two the questions. Blade will you take Applejack as your beloved Mare?'' ''I do'' Blade answered. ''Then Applejack, will you take Blade as you beloved Stallion?'' Applejack remained silence, she couldn't remember that she had wedding plans or something like that and now she was marrying Blade. ''Applejack, an answer please.'' Princess Celestia hold her head close to whisper. ''Oh sorry.'' She quickly said giving her some thinking time. Finally she answered. ''Yes I do.''  
''Then I now announce you Mare and Stallion, you may kiss your Bride Blade.'' Blade came close and kissed her, she kissed back and everyone in the hall went wild.

_Back in reality  
_''Hey Applejack, wake up.'' Applejack moved a bit. ''Damn it Applejack stop kissing the pillow!'' Applejack opened an eye. She saw a pillow in front of her and she was kissing it. With a shock she awoke. ''What in Tarnation?!'' She almost fell from the bed but was saved by Blade. ''I guess that you had a sweet dream but it's way past your waking time. I already checked the grounds and fed the animals. You were probably pretty tired after last night, I don't blame you.'' Applejack tried to remember what happened in her dream. Suddenly she remembered something. ''Wait aren't you supposed to be with Rainbow Dash and Bluestar?'' ''Yeah so I wanted to say bye for now and see you tonight.''

After Blade left Applejack tried to think back to her dream. Why would she dream like that? She blushed a little. ''When it is that time I hope it will be just as grand.'' She giggled and thought about tonight. There would be a festival and three of her friends would do a spectacular act. After that she would get a little private time with Blade. She had it all planned out.

_And back to Blade POV  
_An empty plain, a soft wind moved the grass. Three figures came with a very high speed. Those are Rainbow Dash, Bluestar Blaze and I, Blade Flarestorm. We are training for the act we had to do that night. A triple Sonic RainBoom with in the end my Sonic Flareboom. It was an extraordinary act since there are not that many Pegasus that can do that. Bluestar showed a lot of potential in his flying lessons, he can keep up with her at high speed, I on the other hand had some troubles. ''Come on Blade, you're falling behind.'' Rainbow Dash yelled at me. ''The final stretch is now guys, let's do it good now!'' And we went into position. We used the racing technique I told them, getting into each other's slipstream and gaining speed. It was the best gamble to get our Sonic Rainboom's at the exact same place.

We began to accelerate, faster and faster. Rainbow already reached the breakthrough point but held in. Bluestar Hit it a little later but still had the speed. I didn't reach it and got hit by a random wind on my wing. I crashed down and crashed in a tree. When I fell down every branch on the way hit between my manhood. ''That wasn't so nice.'' I said and Rainbow dash and Bluestar landed next to me. ''Blade, what is wrong with you dude? You are awesomely fast, did your version of the sonic Rainboom and still fail at it.'' I looked down, Rainbow just had that effect. I didn't know it myself but I just couldn't go faster. ''Blade, why won't you take a rest? You 're busy with the Applebuck season preps and you have a date with Applejack tonight. It's the best thing to do now.'' I nodded, I didn't know why but I just nodded. I stood up and went towards the farm. ''Aww man. If he doesn't get his part done we need to do it together. But I won't do that.'' Bluestar nodded. ''Let's get back to training. Blade may not be able to do it now but he should be when he rests up a bit.'' Rainbow dash shook her head. ''It's not that he needs to sleep but he needs to do something. I know him a little longer than you so I say this from experience. He pulls through in the end and that's why I don't give up on him.''

I didn't want to show my face to anyone so I went to one of the tree's, laid down and began to fall in a deep slumber. ''Maybe that shadow dude has some advice…'' I said to myself before falling away in my sleep.

_Dreamland_  
I opened my eyes and saw something else then last times. Every time it was the park close to my house but now it was in a train? ''Shadow dude, are you here?'' I asked around but nobody responded. I went into the next car and saw him directly at my right side. ''You called Blade?'' I sat down at the opposite side of him. ''You know I missed you Blade. I know I give you advice from time to time but I haven't seen you the last few weeks.'' ''I know dude but I need some help now. I can't get the power back I used to defeat that Manticore and that Changeling. It's like I never had that power in the first place.'' The shadow looked at me. ''Are you kidding me? That's the problem? Have you never looked at the situations you were in when you used it?'' I thought about that. ''Well first I wanted to protect the barn and I wanted to kick that Changelings ass. So does it only work under those conditions?'' The shadow made a facepalm pose. ''Not exactly Blade but close. It just means your power is still evolving. Getting stronger every time you get stronger. In other words you don't have control over it.'' I looked at him and he sighed. ''When you can control the power you can summon it at all times. Also for your little stunt tonight.'' ''Ok but what should I do to control my power? I only used it twice and that was when I was ready to rumble.'' The shadow stood up. ''Blade, your power is connected to your heart and shines as bright as your spirit. Balance those two and you can do it.'' I thought about it and nodded. It was a little more clear to me but Í just trusted in the shadow dude. I stood up. Thanks shadow dude. I will work on that.'' I wanted to go away but he stopped me. ''Can't you stay a little while? I wanted to chat with you.'' I sighed and nodded. It was the least I could do for the help.

_Normal world_  
I woke up at sunset. Our act was probably in another hour. ''Damn you shadow dude, now I won't have time to practice.'' I flew off towards the training field and tried to get my power under control. Stay focused I said to myself. I looked for my power and found a trace but nothing was there. Like there was nothing there.

When I arrived at the training field Rainbow and Bluestar were waiting for me. ''Hey Blade, did it work?'' I shook my head. Bluestar looked disappointed but Rainbow gave me a pat on the shoulder. ''Don't worry dude. I know you will do it right at the show.'' I gulped, somehow Rainbow was convinced I would make it anyhow. ''Now let's go to t Ponyville!'' Rainbow Dash flew away with Bluestar in pursuit. I flew behind them a little further away. I just hoped to get it over with, and kill shadow dude for giving apparent stupid advice.

_Ponyville_  
The square began to flood over with ponies. The mayor cleared her throat and everyone shut up. ''Thank you all for coming. Like always is this festival here because the harvesting seasons begin tomorrow. The best known here is Applebuck season at Sweet Apple Acres. But now we have a special opening ceremony. These three Pegasus will do an amazing act that will open the festival.'' She pointed at us and everybody applauded. ''If you are ready you may begin your act.''

We all shot up. When we were at the right height we began doing stunts. We did looping's, Cloud art and fly overs. When it was time for the final stretch we all flew to the horizon. I was so scare that slowed down. ''Come on Blade, keep up. Show a little of that fired upness you showed when fighting that Changeling!'' I opened my eyes. That was it! I was fired up because my friends were with me, and I will do anything to make them smile.

When I thought that I felt that burning sensation in my chest I hadn't felt in a while. The peaceful days made me forget the reason of my power but it was back. We turned around for the Final stretch. Rainbow sped up to Breakthrough speed with Bluestar on her tail. I on the other hand flied at a slower pace, concentrating. My mane began to lit up as well as my tail. Again I felt that power, remembered it. And now I knew how to use it. I began to speed up, faster and faster. Closing in on the other two. I had to hurry because we were almost at the square.

Everyone at the square was looking at us. Closing in with high speed. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes. ''Come on Blade. Show them your will!'' She shouted and I was behind Bluestar.

BOOM! Rainbow Dash went through the barrier. BOOM! Bluestar also did it. The two sonic Rainbooms looked like a big one because they were close and on the same place. BOOM! A third Sonic Rainboom sounded. And this one was a different color. They were the color of flames. ''He did it, that son of a bitch really did it.'' Bluestar yelled when he pulled up to make the Rainbow connect to the stage. ''Hell yeah Blade, I knew you could do it!'' Rainbow Dash yelled. Everybody cheered. They just witnessed not one, not two, but three Sonic Rainbooms. On one location at roughly the same time. The sight was beautiful and extended to the far and wide regions of Equestria.

When we were back on stage we got a big applause. We bowed and the mayor took word. ''Thank you for the show Rainbow Dash, Bluestar Blaze and Blade Flarestorm. Now, I would like to announce, the Harvest festival… opened!''

_Edge of festival grounds_  
''You called me here Applejack?'' I asked. Applejack turned around and saw I was alone. She came to me and gave a big kiss. ''We haven't gotten that much privacy between work, family and friends. So I wanted to be alone with you.'' We kissed until we ran out of breath and stared in each other's eyes. ''Blade, I wanted to ask you something that is very serious.'' I looked at her, pretty clever to first kiss me and then come with something serious. ''When you get the choice to return home to your beloved friends and Family. While you also had the opportunity to stay and spend the rest of your life among us. What would you choose?'' A hard question at which I didn't know the answer to. I looked her in the eyes and said. 'That is one of the hardest choices I will ever make. But my choice would be to stay. The ponies here are the best family and friends I ever had.'' Applejack smiled a little, she knew she meant the world to me but never asked something like this before. We hugged and Applejack thought. ''I hope he will never get to choose. I want to see that dream come true ASAP.''

It was past midnight when they returned to their friends. They talked and laughed amongst themselves and went back home. They had to rest up on their final free day before Applebuck season.

* * *

**A/N: Well chapter 10 made it before school, I hope chapter 11 will also make it. Please R&R  
Greetings,  
Blade**


	11. Chapter 11: The third

**A/N: Probably my last chapter before school starts but I said it before. I'll work on chapters in my free time so please wait patiently. Have fun reading  
Blade  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Third Arrives**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, not to warm not to cold. It was the day before Applebuck Season. I woke up and looked beside me, it was another late night but this time Applejack woke up early and wasn't in the bed. I walked down and saw that Applejack and Big Macintosh were making breakfast. ''Hey Blade, what do you want for breakfast?'' ''Just some toast please.'' I responded. I got some toast and ate it up. I was never hungry in the morning. ''Big Mac will get some stuff for tomorrow. I'm busy here myself with the preps but we don't really have a job for you except patrolling the grounds.'' I nodded. Some Apples were probably already fallen, rotten or being eaten as we spoke. I finished up and went outside.

I was busy for almost for at least two and a half hours. I filled around ten baskets. I took a little break when Big Mac came by. ''Those are a lot of rotten apples this year. I hope we have none tomorrow when the Applebucking begins.'' I looked at him. ''If I did it good then we won't. I also picked the rotten Apples from the tree's.'' Big Mac nodded. ''Then we have a better harvest this year.''  
Suddenly there was a green light emitting somewhere. Big Mac and I looked at the light, then to each other. I flew up and together with Big Mac we closed in on the light. There in the middle of field was a ten foot tall green orb. ''You know what that is Blade?'' Big Mac asked me but I couldn't speak. That was the exact same orb that kidnapped him to here.

Suddenly the orb began to shine bright. It hurts just to look at it. I tried to peek at what was happening and I couldn't believe my eyes. The Orb froze! The orb was freezing and when it was totally frozen the shining stopped. Big Mac and I looked at the orb as if it was about to lit up into flames. ''You thinking what I'm thinking Big Mac?'' ''Nope.'' ''There is a third human arriving and I'm wondering what he or she will be.'' The Ice began to shatter. We looked at it as if it would disappear when we wouldn't look. Suddenly with one big bang the Ice completely shattered. We quickly averted our eyes to make sure the Ice wouldn't get in them. When we looked back there stood a unicorn. The Blood red mane was long and had a hair clip in it, her tail was the same color. The coat was golden blond and she already had a cutie mark. A target with an arrow in the bull's-eye. That reminded me, did Bluestar had a cutie mark? I didn't really remember.

''Huh where am I?'' the unicorn said. The voice was feminine so we thought she was female. Big Mac walked to her, I slowly followed him, I had a bad feeling about this. ''Uhm excuse me miss..'' He put a hoof on her shoulder and the surroundings flashed past Big Mac's eyes. She threw him over her hip into the ground. ''That is your first mistake…'' What the hell, a horse? Wait.. I have hooves! What is going on here?'' I slowly flew to her and tried to stay out of her reach. ''Well, looking at your reaction you are definitely human.'' She looked around. ''Who said that, where are you?'' I slowly went down. ''Well, I'm here and I'm Blade Flarestorm, I recon you won't believe me but I was human too.'' She looked at me, clearly shocked. ''But you're a winged horse, a Pegasus. How can it be that you were human?'' ''Well the same happened to you miss. You are now a unicorn.'' There fell a silence.

''Ok, I believe you.'' My jaw dropped again. ''Really? Just like that?'' she nodded. ''It's all just so crazy and I never even thought about something like this. So it must not be something made by my mind what makes it a true possibility.'' I scratched my head. ''Well, maybe it's better if explain some things. So I'll get someone else and we can talk about it ok?'' ''Nope I'll just go with you. When you see one horse talk you've seen them all.'' And she walked away. ''Uhm, firstly it's this way and secondly it would be best to first take Big Mac to the farm.'' She turned around, Glared at me and nodded. ''I knew that.'' I sighed and prepared for the worst.

''Big Macintosh! What happened to you?'' Applejack and Applebloom both shook him. I pointed to the unicorn next to me and she again glared to me. ''You did this to my big brother? You're going to be sorry missy… Blade move out of the way so I can buck her to next week.'' ''Sorry but not yet, I first need to take her to Bluestar and then we can have you two bitchfight about him.'' I turned back to the door and the unicorn followed me. ''But Blade…'' Applejack said but we already left. She lowered her ears and turned her attention to Big Mac.

The strange unicorn followed me into Ponyville. Everybody greeted us happily and went back to their own stuff. ''These people are a friendly bunch.'' ''Yep that's why we like it here, even as humans.'' ''So there are more humans here?'' ''Well, just us and one other. He is a big nutjob so please don't kill him when you see him.'' She again glared at me. ''And please stop glaring at me!'' ''Sorry, you're just a person who I love to irritate.'' ''Sorry, already taken.'' She looked confused. ''What, here? By one of these horses?'' ''They prefer the term ponies for the record. It could be that we are here for a long time. And yes one of them.'' She laughed a bit. ''Sorry but it's just hard to believe that you, a former human, would fall in love with a pony.'' Now it was my time to glare. ''Just because their appearance is different doesn't mean I can't fall in love with them.'' I grinned. ''You'll see it when it hits you. But were here.''

We stood in front of the library. I knocked on the door and Spike opened up. ''Blade my Colt, what can I do for you? I don't think you have an appointment with Twilight.'' ''Nope, sorry Spike, we just came for Bluestar today. Can you call him?'' Spike nodded and walked inside. Within a minute Bluestar appeared. ''Hey Blade what's up? And who is the pony next to you? Wasn't applejack enough for you?'' He laughed but that was only a second until my hoof connected with his face. ''I thought he shouldn't be killed.'' ''He deserved it.'' After Bluestar regained consciousness the three of us went towards the border of the village. Meanwhile I looked at Bluestar's flank to see if he had a Cutie mark, which he had. A blue Star with a flame on every top. ''So where are we going to talk Blade?'' Bluestar asked. I pointed at a little hut just outside of Ponyville.

''So now that we're alone. Who is she?'' Bluestar pointed at the unicorn. ''This Bluestar is the third human. Or at least I don't think we missed someone falling in.'' The unicorn looked at us. ''Will you guys shut up and tell me some details on where I am and what I am.'' We nodded and Bluestar began. ''You are in the land called Equestria. The world of Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns and other legendary and mysterious creatures.'' ''We are Pegasi and we can fly like you saw me. You are an unicorn and have magic abilities like hovering stuff, maybe some attack magic. The one you took down was an earth pony. No wings, no magic but stronger than any of the others.'' ''Spike that little guy you met is a Dragon. To answer a question that might come.'' She looked at us and nodded. ''Ok and what is it that I have to do?'' Bluestar and I looked at each other. ''Just enjoy yourself.'' We said in unison. She then knocked us both out. ''Stupid boys.'' ''Hey, at least we don't try to hurt you.'' I said to her. ''There are some ponies or whatever they are that want to kill us here. I killed one of them but died in the process. Someone saved me and that's the only reason I'm still alive here.'' ''All the more reason we should leave. I don't want to spend my life here anyway.'' ''We can't.'' Bluestar suddenly said. ''Apparently someone summoned us to take care of something. That's the only reason we're here.'' We both looked at him. ''How do you know that?''

''Come on. All three of us came here because of some green substance. We all transformed into the natives here. And even got some power to stop it. Except if her magic is useless.'' Again she hit him KO. ''*Sigh* Well, I believe you guys, again. But I don't know if I'll be able to hang around with these ponies. I don't really like this.'' She acted feminine for the first time. ''Well you have us as fellow humans… Wait we don't even know your name!'' She startled and looked at us. ''I'm sorry that is rude. My name is Mary Elizabeth Storm. Nice to meet you.'' She smiled and we shook hooves. This could be a good friendship right? I doubted myself a little.

Suddenly we heard screaming outside. When we were outside all hell broke loose. There were green flames everywhere and smoke. There were flying black unicorns that I recognized as the changeling. And I saw some ponies four or five times. ''What the hell is going on? There was only one last time.'' Bluestar looked at me. ''You couldn't even defeat one of those changelings?'' ''Hey, he transformed in a dragon and sneak attacked me and… Wait how do you know them.'' ''Duh, they were the main enemy in a Canterlot Wedding.'' Mary and I both looked at him. ''Never mind but we have to stop them before they use everypony there as food.'' Mary looked at me. ''Everypony?'' ''They use pony instead of body with those things. Never mind them but he is right we need to do something.'' Mary nodded and together we ran down towards Ponyville.

It was chaos, everypony was or captured or being attacked by reflections. ''Hey you!'' Bluestar said to some of the copies. They turned around and got hit in the face by his weapon. They were directly knocked out and I opened my mouth in awe. He smirked at me and I became angry. ''Still no Dragon'' And we went further to the square. We stopped when we heard screaming behind us. Mary had fallen behind and was surrounded by the changelings. ''Don't come closer! She yelled and she threw some of the changelings on the ground. Hard! Bluestar hit some of them and I bucked the last away to oblivion. From the street we saw another wave coming. ''Move aside!'' Mary said while pushing us aside. She concentrated and her horn began to glow. Multiple arrows of Ice appeared in the air. The wave of changelings stopped and looked at what was about to happen. Mary stood up on her hind hooves and made an archer pose. The arrows suddenly shot away at the changelings and there was a soft explosion and a dust cloud. The entire wave was defeated. ''I know I'm good boys but didn't you say we had some ponies to rescue?''

We galloped towards the square. There were hundreds of duplicates surrounding a select group of ponies. ''Now it's my turn.'' My mane and tail lit up and I shot towards the duplicates. Some of them I hit with my hooves, the rest got hit by the fire and at least half changed back to their original form. Mary attacked again with her Ice Arrows from the back and also hit a large amount of the fakes. The survivors changed direction and went back to get back up. ''Get out of town, we will handle it Mayor.'' The mayor nodded and the villagers went away. The main six galloped to us. ''I'm so glad you're ok guys. We already took some out but this is one mighty big army.'' Applejack said to us. ''We already saved some of the villagers.'' Bluestar said. ''Pinky pie stepped forward. ''Don't worry when they come close again, I'll use the Twilight gun!'' She grabbed Twilight and hold her like a gun. ''Pinkie, not this again.''

All nine of us stood in the square. From all sides were coming changelings. We already beaten a lot of them but they kept coming. ''Is there really no end to them? How were they defeated last time?'' Mary asked. ''Well it may sound a little stupid but with love.'' Bluestar responded. Mary didn't paid any attention to the remark and fired another fury of Arrows. ''Don't they have a leader or something?'' I asked and Bluestar thought about it. What was her name again? ''Queen Chrysalis!'' Rainbow Dash suddenly said. ''that's it that is their…leader…'' Before us landed another changeling. But this one was bigger than the others and wore some kind of crown. She stepped forward and her minions stopped attacking. ''Don't worry little ones. I just came for the humans and kill them. After that I'll probably leave.'' She laught. We didn't say anything to be safe. ''You're not giving me the humans? Well that's too bad. Now you will all die here!'' Her horn glowed and a green flare shot right at us. Mary jumped in front and casted her Ice Arrows to neutralize the fire. With a big bang smoke covered the streets.

''Not bad my dear, not bad. Your magic is certainly of high level. What is your name?'' Mary glared at Chrysalis. ''Like hell I'll tell you!'' Bluestar and I looked at each other. Please don't say you're human, please don't. We both said in our minds. ''I won't watch that someone as fucked up as you, lay doom on these nice and innocent people, I mean ponies.'' Chrysalis looked at her. Bluestar and I facehooved ourselves. She had betrayed herself and everyone knew that. ''So you're one of the humans. I'll be glad to make somepony like you suffer!'' Her horn glowed again. ''You human garbage are only good for being my toy!'' She lifted Mary and threw her in the ground. But Mary stood up, with blood flowing out of her mouth. ''What do you know… About the human potential?''

* * *

**A/N: Third human arrived. Chrysalis attacks. Someone stole my sandwich. School is starting. What will happen next?  
Please Review and hope you liked it.  
Blade**


	12. Chapter 12: human potential

**A/N: Well here is chapter 12, probably the longest in the serie now. please enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Human Potential**

''What do you know… About the human potential?'' Mary asked Chrysalis. She acted so confident when asking that question but she was a bit scared. Where did it go wrong? She was just having a fight with her parents four hours ago, and now she was fighting for her life, for other lives. With creatures she didn't know and two claimed to be humans just like her.

_Four hours ago. Human world  
_''Mary Elizabeth Storm! How dare you hit the son of your fathers boss when he did nothing wrong?''  
''Nothing wrong? Mom, he was bullying my friend and how could I let that go?''  
''Even if he bullied the president for all I care. You'll get your father fired with that behavior.''  
Mary stood up and walked to the front door. ''Stop right there young lady, I'm not done talking to you!'' Mary glared at her mother. ''But I'm done talking to you mother.'' And she closed the door behind her.

Mary Elizabeth Storm, a five foot one girl who you shouldn't underestimate. She is a fifth degree Judoka and a great archer. Even though she is a bit petite she is very determined and can use her will to do anything.

She didn't know where to go back then. She would probably go to her great aunt. She loved her more than her own parents. She lived close by, she lived three blocks away. She started walking in that direction and began thinking. She still had to go to archery grounds. She would go there every Tuesday So she didn't really something strange right? It was on the same road. Her archery equipment was at her aunt's anyway.

Before she knew it she reached her aunt's house. She rang the bell and the door opened right away. ''Hey Mary, aren't you a little early for your archery club?'' She nodded and walked inside. ''Let me guess, you had a fight with your parents. Again.'' Mary sat down. She didn't really wanted to talk about it. ''Mary, tell me what's wrong. I can't really help if I don't know what's wrong right?'' She was right, Mary couldn't fight against her aunt. She was kind and always listens to her, she also gave great advice. ''Some kid was bullying my friend and he hit him.''  
''And what happened then?''  
''I jumped between them, he hit me a few times and called me names.''  
''And let me guess, you knocked him out good after that.'' Mary nodded. Her aunt was good at this. ''Mary… you did well. There is nothing worse than to leave someone who needs help. Especially when you can give the help.'' Mary nodded again. ''But there was something else wasn't it.'' Mary sighed and looked at her aunt. Her eyes were full of understanding. ''It was the son of dad's boss.'' Her aunt looked at her with disbelief. ''That's it? They were mad at you because that kid was the son of his boss?'' Mary nodded. ''It's just not fair, he has been cleared of everything he ever did and…''  
''shhh. Don't anger yourself about that. You did what you had to do and I'm proud of you.'' She gave Mary a hug. ''Now you have to go to your club and take those negative emotions from your mind ok?'' Mary smiled and grabbed her stuff. ''Thanks auntie, have a nice day.'' And she ran outside leaving her aunt alone. ''Sigh, she looks more like her grandma then her own parents.'' Her aunt closed the door and went back inside.

_After Archery Club_  
Mary went out of the changing room. ''Bye guys see you next week.'' She ran towards the exit. ''Maybe I should visit auntie again. She probably have some tea around now so if I slow down I could probably get some coffee instead.'' She slowed down and walked towards her aunt's house. She put on her headphones to listen to some music. She was almost at her aunts when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She went into a side street to take a better look. She saw some punks surrounding an old lady. ''Come on Grandma, give us your bag.'' Said the leader.

Mary went berserk. She hated those kind of people. When one of the guys tried to force the lady to give her bag she snapped. She jumped over the fence in front of her and ran towards the punks. With a quick leg sweep she floored the first one in a flash. The second punk who tried to take the bag looked behind him but was then caught by Mary's hip toss. ''Thank you dear. I'll call the cops.'' The old lady said and tried to get away. ''They'll need an ambulance first.'' Mary said to herself when she ran towards the third guy and again with a fast leg sweep she floored the guy.

Mary dragged the three to the same place and took a chain to bind them, after she was dine she walked towards the other exit of the alley. Suddenly she saw a green glow before here, thinking it was a car she waved while walking ahead. She then fell something strange, it felt sticky and like pudding. When she looked up she saw it was a green orb. Just like Blade's this one opened up at her touch and tried to gobble her up before she could react.

When the police came there were only three punks tied by a chain. Only the old lady knew who helped her and she wasn't there.

_Ponyville. Present  
_Mary shook while thinking back. ''No I did the right thing.'' She thought. ''And now I'm here helping the people or ponies that need it.'' Chrysalis laughed. ''Then show me this human potential you puny pony. Or do you have an army like me that will prove your point for you?'' Mary looked down, she didn't have something like that. She then saw something at her sides. ''Bluestar, Blade, What are you guys doing?'' We stood beside her. ''We're your army.'' Bluestar said and I followed his lead. ''Hell yeah, I'll show that Chrysalis some human potential.'' Chrysalis looked at us. ''Wait, don't tell me that..''  
''Yeah it's true, we're all humans. And with the human potential we have. You don't stand a chance.'' Bluestar claimed but again Chrysalis laughed. ''This is the best. All three humans in one place. Now I can kill you and regain my place.'' Her horn glowed again and she fired away some thunderbolts. We ducked but another bolt hit the first ones and they cancelled out. It was the combined magic of Rarity and Twilight. ''Thanks for the save you guys. We owe you one.'' They shook their heads. ''We'll see about that when this is over. But now we trust you three to kick her ass. We will take care of her minions and take the villagers to a safe place. ''The three of us nodded and returned towards Chrysalis when Applejack said something. ''Blade, please stay safe, I don't know what to do without you.'' I turned around and smiled. ''Don't worry about me, They wouldn't get me away from you even with ten times the size of this army between us.'' Applejack smiled back and went towards the others.

Bluestar grabbed his weapon, Mary began to concentrate and I began to think how much I wanted to kick her ass. ''Ready guys?'' ''Ready!'' And we headed towards Chrysalis. ''I. Don't. Think. So!'' Chrysalis said and again her horn lit up. I was lifted up without my own flying to help me. I was wacked into a building and felt pain in my hind leg. She was strong. Bluestar had the same fate as me, within seconds he also rammed a house and broke through the wall. ''Damn, she is just so strong!'' Bluestar said.

''No shit Sherlock'' Mary told him and prepared another attack. Just to be thrown on the ground again. ''Dance my toys, Dance.'' Chrysalis screamed and she threw the three of us one by one in the walls close by. But every single time we stood up again and tried to hit her. Mary used her Ice arrows over and over again but they got repelled. While Chrysalis was busy with Mary Bluestar and I tried to hit her from behind. ''Bad boys, you thought you could outsmart me?'' Her horn glowed brighter and we both got trapped in the air. She then re-directed two Ice Arrows directly at us. We dropped out of the air and I was a little shaky. ''Now I know why those changelings were defeated damn what power.'' I lit up my whole body again to hit her, when I shot away I fell pain in ,y wings and I felt as if I just ran a marathon. In flight I slowed down and Chrysalis threw me in the ground hard.

In what felt like hours the main six arrived. They defeated most of the army and wanted to check on us. But all they saw was a laughing Chrysalis and three bleeding ponies. ''Chrysalis stop this Immediately! Or we will stop you.'' Twilight yelled, I could hear some despair in her voice. ''Oh no little ones, I'll play with you when I'm done with these three. And to make sure you won't interfere…'' Her horn began to glow. ''I'll use a spell that I stole from your brother.'' A bubble appeared around Chrysalis. Bluestar, Mary and I got sucked in but The main six were locked outside. ''Chrysalis! What will you do to them?'' Applejack yelled, Chrysalis stared at her and she could already tell what she was about to say. ''I'll kill them with my bare hooves.'' Her horn glowed again and I was thrown in the wall close to Applejack and then thrown against the barrier next to Applejack. ''Blade!'' Mary yelled. ''Don't worry Mary, he will pull through. Rainbow Dash thought me that. Just make sure you aren't death when he does.'' Mary nodded and prepared another attack. Blood was flowing outside some of my wounds. ''Here comes darkness.'' I thought

_Dreamland…Again  
_''We've had this talk before Blade.'' I nodded. ''Yeah sorry, I can't do anything about the fact I get here every time someone knocks me out good.'' We sat on opposite sides of a tree. Nothing else was there. ''And with that I'm exhausted. Every time I light myself up it feels that I'm running a marathon.'' ''Of course you are. Because you do it with your entire body! Why didn't you first do parts like the rest?'' I turned around with a dumb look on my face. ''Parts? You mean I can just concentrate and just put power in one hoof?'' The shadow nodded. ''for example your tail can stretch out and be used as a whip, all that kind of stuff.'' The shadow looked at me. ''You really didn't know and it was more dumb luck…'' I nodded. ''Well now you know. I'll help you get out but it will hurt. Also promise me you won't die. People want you alive and I can't resurrect you. That was a one-time only spell.'' I stood up and nodded more confident. ''Thanks shadow dude… Wait I need your name for future reference.'' ''just call me Flare. Now go and kick that fakers ass!'' He hit me hard in the face and It went black for a second.

_Reality  
_On the other side of the Barrier Applejack tried to reach me. But the force field was too strong. ''Damn that Chrysalis. Stealing my big brothers spell and letting us watch how she hurt our friends.'' Twilight said Angrily. Mary was preparing for another attack but her horn glowed vague and Bluestar couldn't even get close to her. ''Ouch! What the fuck asshole Flare mothe…. Hey I'm back.'' I suddenly yelled and everybody looked around to me. ''Oh my, you're pretty full of energy.'' Chrysalis joked. I stood up and went to the other two. ''Hey Blade, glad to see you with the living again.'' Bluestar said. ''Well, you're probably useless, but I have to give that I'm glad to see you up again.''

''Don't worry guys. I have a plan. Or at least a new tactic.'' My mane began to change color and I concentrated. ''Blade we already did this your attack won't work.'' ''Yet! My Finishing move won't work yet but other attacks will.'' My wings were now on fire and the other two looked at me. ''Don't just use your specialty but reform it to make other attacks.'' Bluestar gasped. ''Well Blade, That was the smartest thing you said since we met.'' Mary said and I smiled. ''Don't worry, You'll hear more later.'' We turned to Chrysalis who was laughing. ''You humans are more fun than I thought. I will love it when I crush your bones to dust!'' I shot of towards her. I was faster than before and passed right by Chrysalis who looked shocked two seconds later. ''You were saying?'' Chrysalis glared at me angrily and her horn began to glow. Green lightning shot out and almost hit me when an Ice Javelin was thrown between us. ''Combining all those arrows is hard work. You owe me one.'' I nodded and shot of again I hit Chrysalis with the tip of my wing and there was a cut on her face. ''This isn't possible! Where are you getting this power from?'' Mary laughed. ''This is the human potential, to rise above all odds even when the situation seems against you in every way. We gain power from it and can make the impossible possible!'' Chrysalis looked down at her from mid-air when she noticed one was missing. ''Where is the third runt?''

Behind Chrysalis Bluestar appeared. Sansetsukon, Dragon Sleeper Throw.'' He put his Sansetsukon around Chrysalis neck and began to choke her while preparing her to throw her down. ''Mary! You're up!'' And he threw her down. Mary concentrated and her horn began to glow bright again. She ran while activating the spell. Her horn began to grow from the Ice until it looked like she had a spear on her head. It was a direct hit and Chrysalis flew a little until she was caught by the horn. ''Blade!'' And she threw Chrysalis up high in the air. When she fell down she saw that something appeared behind her. ''Feel my Human Potential!'' And setting my hoof aflame I hit Chrysalis in her stomach and up but didn't let my hoof disconnect from her stomach. We hit the top of the bubble and it shattered. Chrysalis deactivated it to let her minions that weren't defeated get near them. ''Kill them all.''

But her Minions all froze and looked up. When she looked up she saw me with my flaming hoof. I used my instant movement to get above her. ''Chrysalis, you wanted to see some human potential? Well I'm coming for you now.'' My whole body lighted up again and I began my dive. ''A Human Potential filled. Flare. Dive!''  
''No! Go my minions, don't let him close to me!'' The smaller changelings tried to form a barricade between me and Chrysalis. But two figures made a path for me. Mary fired a continuously barrage of arrows on the changelings while Bluestar tried to make a way for me. I saw an opening and shot in it. ''No!'' Chrysalis yelled but it was too late. My whole body connected with her and she Shot faster down than I ever did. When she crashed into the ground a large dust cloud appeared. Chrysalis caught blood. ''You fool, now you will all be destroyed and not just you three.''  
''What do you mean Chrysalis?'' Bluestar asked. ''My master's will destroy this town if they have to!'' Suddenly a bolt of White thunder shot down on Chrysalis and she got knocked out. A voice was heard in the air. ''Chrysalis, Chrysalis… We warned you about failing us. Now It's time to pay the price.'' Again white Thunder came down on Chrysalis and she disappeared. All of her minions were gone too but we didn't know where. ''And I have to congratulate you humans. It wasn't an easy battle. But our next associate won't fail so easily...'' The voice laughed evil while fading away.

''I don't know what that is all about…'' Mary began.  
''…But we all fought really hard so…'' Bluestar continued.  
''… we all earn a little rest.'' I ended. We looked around and saw that most of the town was in flames.  
''Maybe we should help them first'' Mary said and we nodded. It was too early to sleep and there was a lot of fixing too do.

* * *

**A/N: ****Had the first days of school and I'm already sick of it. XD So maybe chapter 13 at the end of the week.**  
hope you had fun reading.  
Blade


	13. Chapter 13: truth revealed

**A/N: Slowly I worked to this point. Now Chapter 13 is done. Please read and review.  
And for the people who care. Check the new cover of the book!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Truth Revealed**

The cleaning of the town took two days. Mary, Bluestar and I were taken into the hospital for the needed rest. Since everybody was busy we talked among ourselves and got to know each other better. ''So because we have some kind of nickname you should have one too.'' Bluestar began. ''But Blade's name is Blade. What part is the nickname?'' Mary reacted. ''But I know what you mean. Every time they hear Mary it sounds strange, but Bluestar isn't.'' I also mixed in. ''Why won't you do something like Ice Arrow or Arrow Storm because of your attacks and name?'' She thought but shook her head. ''Good idea but those two are lame…''  
''What about IceStorm then?'' She nodded. ''That's a nice name, I like it.''

After a week we could come out. The main six were waiting for us. When we stepped out Applejack jumped in for a hug. I could barely hold my balance. ''Hey Applejack, I'm glad to see you too.'' We've hadn't seen each other after the battle. It was a mess everywhere and besides that it was Applebuck season. ''I'm just glad you're ok. I was mighty worried back then. You three began cleaning that mess up while you were 'bout to faint of exhaustion.'' We looked at each other. ''We were partly responsible so we figured we had no right to rest.'' Bluestar said. Twilight walked up to him. ''That's nonsense Bluestar. You guys saved this town from further destruction. We're very grateful.'' With those words Twilight hugged Bluestar. Rarity got that sleek smile again, just like when Applejack tried to tell me she loved me for the first time. Suddenly we heard Spike yelling. ''Twilight! A letter from Princess Celestia.'' He jumped on her back and showed it to her. Twilight read the first sentence and rolled it up again. ''It's for you three.'' And she hovered the piece of paper in front of us. The letter was short but clear.

_To Bluestar and Blade,_

_Please come to my throne room ASAP.  
There are some things you should know._

_Princess Celestia._

''Well, I think that means you too Ma… I mean IceStorm'' The main six looked confused and Rainbow Dash spoke up. ''We remember that she stepped forward and said she was human. But who is she?'' I answered it. ''This is Mary Elizabeth Storm, but now we call her IceStorm. The third human that came in Equestria.'' The girls looked at her and smiled, except Applejack. She closed in on Icestorm and everypony stared at her. ''I should hit you for what you did to my brother.'' She took a deep breath. ''But you helped save everypony so I will forgive you for now.'' Icestorm stepped back a little. Applejack looks very scary when she is mad.

''Why won't we go too?'' Twilight said out of nowhere. Dash nodded. ''Yeah, I hate getting left in the dark.'' Bluestar thought until he finally said. ''Hell, she likes you. Why would she mind?'' Fluttershy did a little 'yay' sound and we surrounded Twilight. Her horn began to glow and we disappeared in thin air.

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne. Next to her stood her little sister Luna. ''Dear Sister, what is this about?'' Celestia just looked at her. ''It when you were on the moon Luna, so just wait till they come and I'll tell the story.'' A few minutes later a bright flash appeared before them and nine ponies stood before her. Well, eight standing and one lying down. For some reason the teleport shocked me and while I lay down you could see electric currents over my body. ''Well that's strange only he got problems.'' Twilight said, I stood up again and tried to go back to normal. When it worked we walked towards both Princesses, Bluestar took the lead. ''We came as fast as possible your majesty's. We hope you won't mind we brought them along.'' Celestia shook her head. ''I was hoping they would come. Now come with me. I will show you the legend.''

We walked to a great hall with window sculptures, or whatever they're called. They were just beautiful. We turned right into a small hallway towards a door that nobody probably noticed. Celestia's horn began to glow and the door slowly opened. We walked in and there were three statues of pony's that stood in a triangle. In the middle was a book. When we got closer I saw that it looked more like a Logbook than a book. Celestia took the book with her magic and let it float between us. ''This is a logbook written by the three heroes.'' She opened the book and the first two lines read.

_Logbook of the Human's. Flare, Archer, Blaze._

_a.k.a. Johan Flarestorm, Elise Storm and Carl Blaze._

When I saw it a bell rang. That shadow dude in his head called himself Flare. Could he be his… ''No that's not possible. My grandfather is dead for ten years.'' They all looked at me. ''What do you mean Blade?'' Bluestar asked. ''That guy that pretty much lives in my head is called Flare. But it says here that Flare is my grandfather. My grandfather was Johan Flarestorm. He moved from the Netherlands to the US for some friends he never met.'' Icestorm now reacted too. ''My Grandmother's name is Elise Storm so does that mean it's my grandmother that came here. And besides that my Grandmother moved from France to the US for some friends but never met them.'' We looked at Bluestar and he shrugged his shoulders. ''We already lived in the US but sometimes my grandfather still says that he waits till he meets his friends.''

Confusion raised And Celestia cleared her throat again. When we all looked back at her she talked. ''It is better that you three read it.'' We nodded and opened the book. Every page was divided in three parts. One with Fancy writing, one with normal writing. And the last one was just messed up, even though it had the longest message. The first two clearly held a message, but the last one was harder to decipher. The fancy one was recognized by Icestorm. ''That's French. Everyone in my family had to learn it from my Grandma. I'll read it.''

_Dear granddaughter or further back._

_My name is Elise Storm, if you read this you have landed in a world of danger. There is evil trying to destroy you. But that just means we failed. If you're lucky you have two friends with you. One with the name Blaze, And one with Flarestorm. They have great powers an are great friends, that's in their blood. But hopefully you will already know that. We made a promise to move closer to each other.  
I also want to say sorry to you three. What brought you here is my spell that I casted. It transport the one that inherited the power of us. Flare controlled fire, Blaze was a fighter and I fired different elemental arrows. But don't worry, I will help a bit. In the statue of the archer I put a spell book I made. Put it in good use._

_Elise 'Archer' Storm_

Icestorm ran towards the statue to look for the book. She had tears in her eyes. Those were beautiful words said by her Grandmother. ''ok, my turn… Ah the normal one is from Blaze.'' Bluestar said and we waited till Icestorm returned. She found the book and came back. ''Ok, I'll begin reading.''

_Hello Grandson,_

_You probably understood the situation you're in with Elise's message but you must be careful. The ones that want to destroy Equestria are really strong. Flare almost lost his life when he battled them. If his grandson is as foolhardy as he is, then I fear for his life to. But you two are probably great friends now. Or not but I just hope you are. If everything went alright you will have a weapon of some sorts. If not, well you should look in the pocket of my statue, I left my weapon there. Also a small letter with techniques, you'll probably need them to defeat them. Also watch out. As the muscle you have the responsibility to defend everyone. Put your heart in your attacks and use them to defend your friends. That is the source of your power. Godspeed to you all._

_Carl Blaze_

Bluestar wiped away some tears. Twilight hugged him and together they walked towards the Pegasus statue. ''Blade, can you decipher what your grandfather wrote down here?'' Celestia asked. I nodded and looked. It was a mess but I could make out some words. By the time Bluestar and Twilight came back with the stuff of the statue I deciphered the writing. ''It's probably not all correct but it's something.

_Grandson,_

_If you read this evil has raised his ugly head. Like said above we were the three that had to defeat him. He had a brother and a sister but they were killed in the fight. He was the most dangerous and escaped and now he probably wants revenge. This was 300 years ago. Now you and two others have found their way here. And if you're lucky I already told you about all this. I won't lie. I'm ashamed that I let him go but I was afraid to die. I had a girl I liked back on earth and wanted to be with her. Not lose my life here. Later I felt ashamed. From that day forward I made a promise and oath. And I want you to do it too. Don't die and return with a smile to friends and family, don't die until you shown your smile._

_In contradiction of the other two I have nothing of techniques to leave for you. You must do it on your own but I'll give you a hint. The finishing move's name is Flare Dive. Like it? I do have a gift. The wings of the Pegasus pony statue has armor. This was mine and now it will be yours. Use it well, I'll always watch over you._

_Johan Flarestorm._

Now I was sure. The manner of speaking/writing was the same. This was his grandfather and he was the shadow dude in his head. I flew towards the second Pegasus statue and looked at the armor. It was a mix of yellow and white, but more white. It was hard to put on but thanks to Celestia who helped me I got it on. It was heave and it had become rusty. But it didn't matter, I also felt the pride which my grandfather had in wielding it. ''Let's look further into the book.'' The other nodded and we turned a page. It was blank. We tried the next one, and the next one, and the next one. All blank.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Applejack asked. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. ''Maybe it's a code or maybe it's invisible ink. Or, Or…'' Rainbow put her hoof in Pinkies mouth. We arrived at the last page where there were more coded lines that was the handwriting of my grandfather.

_I'm sorry that the book is empty. There is no time. We had more battles and no time. When we finally defeated the most severe we wanted to relax with other ponies. But our only ticket out of here arrived. A portal to Earth. We choose to take it. We hope you all can forgive us. It was Elise who didn't want to write everything and Blaze was training all the time. Relatively a small amount of people can read my handwriting so I didn't write either. The portal is closing so I'll go. Good luck to all._

My jaw was on the floor. Everybody stared and said nothing. ''That. Is the biggest. Troll ever.'' And I began to laugh. Two seconds later I was hit on my head by Icestorm but continued laughing. ''This is terrible, we now don't know how and who to defeat.'' Bluestar said. Celestia walked to the door and opened it. ''Well, there is nothing else we could do. So go home and prepare for the worst. Meanwhile you should train. Maybe those techniques will give us an edge if there is battle.''

With that we returned home. Twilight and Bluestar went to the Library and Applejack and me went to Sweet Apple Acres. Icestorm went with Pinkie Pie and the rest returned to their own respective homes. ''You're grandfather sounds like a cheerful… man, you call it?'' I nodded. ''I remember little but he always tried to have fun. A mild form of Pinkie you could say but in an awesome way. He wanted to go with a smile, when I asked why he said: Because that's the promise I made with some friends.'' Applejack gave me a kiss. ''Well, you still have us. We will always be here.'' That was what I was afraid of. What if we are forced to go home… to earth?

* * *

**A/N: Pretty good question huh? Well hope you liked it :D  
Mary's call name is now officially Icestorm  
Blade is still Blade  
Johnny is Bluestar.**


	14. Chapter 14: Chaotic training

**A/N: Hey people, chapter 14 up and man, am I happy. Escaping from school and all haha.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chaotic Training**

_Somewhere in Equestria_

''Milord, what will we dispose of those humans?'' A female Unicorn appeared in the only light the room had. She was grey and had purple eyes, Her mane was Dark red with black at the end. A different voice then she expected was heard to her right ''Sorry sis, dad isn't here right now.'' An Earth pony arrived in the light. He was Forest Green with a Jade mane and Tail. He wore a crown. ''Big brother… Why are you wearing his crown again? Last time he almost killed you.'' He made a sissing sound. ''He didn't almost killed me. He…just showed me…I wasn't ready.'' The Unicorn rolled her eyes while her brother put the crown back. ''By giving you a lesson of what happens when your face get kicked in a wall ten thousand times. And also… oh he's here.'' Red lightning flew above them and landed in the middle throne. The other two bowed while the light faded. The figure wore a hood, you couldn't see what it was, or who. ''My daughter. I have a job for you.'' The Unicorn looked up. ''What do you want me to do Milord?''

''The humans are a thorn in my eye, I want them gone, rather dead but if one of us did that it could… complicate my plan. Make sure they go somewhere and won't return. Let them track and fight one of your underlings for all I care. Just make them disappear from Equestria.'' The unicorn bowed again. ''As you wish Milord.'' She left the room leaving the other two alone. ''Are you sure about this father?'' ''Don't you trust your sister, Green Specter?'' The Earth pony shook his head. ''Of course I trust her. But she isn't the best of the class in transport spells, if you know what I mean.'' The dark voice began to laugh. ''That's the reason I want her to do that.'' They both laughed now. ''I CAN HEAR YOU!'' The unicorn screamed and the two males laughed even harder.

_Plains near Ponyville_

''It says here you need to hold one end and turn it like the wings of an helicopter. While your…Ki is flowing out. Of your Hooves.'' ''Blade that's not helping… That's confusing me with my style.'' Icestorm looked at the others while practicing. Since I didn't had any real training except carrying that heavy wing armor, I decided to give them a hand. It didn't really work out. ''You said just read what it says. Well, you got it.'' Bluestar sighed. ''Ok, I'll do it.'' He put the sansetsukon above his head and spun it around. He concentrated and I just looked at it. I saw Blue sparks appearing and I got excited. ''Come on Bluestar. It's working, keep it up.'' Bluestar kept spinning it faster and faster, flames now appeared. I jumped up and down. ''yes, yes, yes.'' Suddenly it just wipped up and it changed in a hug tornado of blue flames. I looked up and was amazed… until I noticed the tornado coming right at me. ''Oh shit.'' At the last moment however the tornado stopped. Bluestar appeared and I was recovering from my heart attack. ''It's easier than it says.'' Bluestar smiled but I just glared at him. ''A little….Warning next time…would be nice.'' I said while breathing heavily.

Icestorm came to us. ''It's my turn Blade, here.'' She pulled out a bull's-eye from her saddlebag and put it on me. ''What is this for?'' I asked, scared for the answer. ''Target Practise.'' Icestorm replied with a smile and I sighed. ''Thought it would be that. Just let me stay in one piece.'' I flew up, slower than before but a heart attack and heavy armor aren't the right combinations for flight. ''I'll start with the basic arrows!'' She yelled at me and I just nodded. I didn't really care, I was just the target and… Wait, target and were training new spells. Fuck. Those were pretty much my thoughts. I tried to avoid as many arrows as possible. Some hit me but the bull's-eye was pretty protecting. ''Ice Javelin!'' I heard and looked down, a big Ice arrow went straight for me. I had no way of evading it so I did the only thing I could. My hoof lit up with fire and I punched the ice to smithereens. ''That almost killed me Ice!'' ''I warned you didn't I? I could have done that without shouting it.'' I just sighed. ''Let's take a break.'' I flew down and Bluestar grabbed a basket. He pulled out some sandwiches and we began to eat in silence.

Icestorm broke the silence. ''Do you think we will ever return home? I mean, Earth.'' I stopped eating, it was on their minds too. ''Eventually, I think. But what about it?'' I continued at my sandwich. ''What about a meeting point? Because, I think we live close to each other. Our grandparents were just unlucky I think.'' We nodded. ''Do you know the Rose eye Archery club?'' We now both looked up. ''That is the archery club in my town!'' Bluestar said and I looked at him. ''Does that mean our grandparents were so close but never noticed?'' I said and it felt like I made fun of them. ''Sorry.'' And I dropped my head. ''No Blade, that's true. They were close but never met… I just want to tell her that now. Damn I want to go back even if it's just for a day.'' Bluestar and I nodded, even though my grandfather was dead and probably lived in my head now. ''I never visited my Grandfathers grave these past ten years. I'd like to go there too.''

We finished our meal and cleaned up when we heard some galloping. It was the main six that came to look at us, we thought. ''Guys, There is a magician in town.'' Pinkie jumped up and down of happiness. ''Oh cool, some entertainment.'' I said and Icestorm nodded. ''Hold on a sec. Is this the same as that Trixie? She sucked.'' Bluestar noted. ''No Bluestar,'' Twilight began, ''Trixie was boasting, this one just asks to enjoy the show, that's different.'' I looked at Bluestar who now almost jumped up. ''Ok, let's see it then.'' I laughed, trying to avoid getting seen by them. ''Let's go!'' I just said and let the way back to Ponyville.

There was a stage and a Grey Unicorn with dark red mane performed. She showed the night sky at daytime, she let us feel the intense heat from the sun by opening some kind of portal. It was an awesome show, her assistant was also an unicorn but she only prepared the next tricks. We were all very curious what the next trick would be. She looked straight at us and smiled. The unicorns winked to each other and the assistant brought forth a big box. ''Mares and Gentlecolts. I'd like to have three volunteers for my next trick. Together with my assistance I'll send them to a trip in space. I won't lie that it's one of my hardest tricks and I had an accident a few months ago when I first tried it. But it never failed again. Now, who volunteers?'' Because of what she said a lot backed down. She suddenly looked at us again, I had the feeling she didn't just watched us for fun. ''How about you three? I've heard you three are heroes. You're not afraid of a little spell right?'' I came up the stage, followed by Icestorm and Bluestar. The girls were a little scared but we didn't care, it was just a magic show. We were shoved in the box and the assistant followed us in. The unicorns horn began to glow and the box began to hover. A vortex appeared behind the box. ''Enjoy hell, boy's.'' And the box began spinning. It faded away. ''What do you mean hell?'' Somepony in the audience asked. ''It means your heroes are no more.'' Twilight shot up. ''Now I recognize the spell. A trans Dimensional transport. You intend to send them through the rift and get them stranded.'' Gasps were heared in the crowd. ''Clever girl…'' The unicorn said and the box disappeared. ''But too late.'' The box was gone without a trace.

The Unicorn now activated her own Teleport spell. ''Soon you will join them.'' And while she disappeared her laugh echoed through Ponyville. ''What just happened?'' Rainbow Dash asked. ''They have been Transported with a trans dimensional spell. It's very powerful and the chances that you won't survive it are big.'' ''Well, that's straight to the point.'' Rarity responded.

''I read about it but even someone who masters it has a 70% chance to die.'' Applejack looked at her. ''So they are most likely dead?'' Twilight nodded. ''What about someone who tried it for the first time?'' Twilight thought about it. ''500% chance to die.'' Applejack looked at her. ''You can't exceed 100%, or does it mean your dead will be five times as ugly?'' Twilight shook her head. ''It means you don't die once, but five times thanks to the Space-Time continuum.'' Everypony was shocked. ''So… they are gone, and… there is no way to bring them back?'' Twilight lowered her head. Applejack walked backwards. '' No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. We…we… we were so close now, and now…'' She let down some tears. ''Don't you think I'm sad AJ? I was this close to telling Bluestar I liked him… and now they're gone.'' Both began to cry, their beloved were gone. Rarity and Pinkie Pie tried to cheer them up while Fluttershy also began to drop some tear, Rainbow went to Fluttershy as support. It was a black day in Equestria.

_Somewhere in Equestria_

''I've done it Milord. I used that spell.'' The earth pony's voice came forth. ''Well good for you sis. Even if you do that spell they are as good as dead.'' The hooded figure spoke. ''Good job my daughter. Now prepare, we have no walls between us and the rule of Equestria!'' They all laughed hard.

_Somewhere else._

I felt pain, it was dark two seconds ago, where was I? ''ugh, is someone there?'' I stood up, I was in an side street of some sorts and heard people talking. ''It looks like that street on Earth where I disappeared.'' A kid came to me. ''Hey sir, where did you get those wings?'' I looked at the kid. ''Human?'' The kid looked strange, I looked at myself and noticed I stood on two legs again. I had hands and even my clothes. But wings? I looked on my back and saw them. Dark Blue wings on my back, they were enormous. ''Wait, Bluestar, Icestorm!'' I looked around but didn't saw them. ''The Archery! Of course!'' I spread my wings and heard gasps. ''Oh yeah, no winged humans here.'' I spoke up now. ''I know right, the mechanics in these wings are amazing, looks real.'' I laughed it off and walked to where the archery had to be. ''Note to self, no flying except when needed. I hope those two also arrived here and now in one piece.''

* * *

**A/N: uh oh not good, We're back on Earth. Will the others be OK? Wait till next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: humanity

**A/N: This was a quick chapter, I'm just happy people will enjoy it. So please R&R and enjoy the show.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Humanity**

_Bluestar's place  
_''Where the hell am I?'' Bluestar asked. He tried to stand up and when he did he wished he forgot something. He looked at the staircase outside his room. He was back home. ''I'm home… Ha-ha, I'm home!'' He cheered happily, he was home. ''Who is up there?'' Someone yelled. Bluestar looked down the stairs and saw his father. ''Dad! It's me, Blue… I mean Johnny.'' The man looked at him. ''Johnny? Johnny is that really you?'' He came up and Bluestar backed up to give his father some space. ''It's really you son… you have wings, Johnny doesn't have wings.'' His father backed up. ''Wings?'' Bluestar looked around and saw his wings. ''Wait what? Where did I get these wings from?'' He looked at his father again. ''Dad, please trust me, I'm Johnny, your son. Look me in the eyes and see that I'm your son.'' His father looked with disbelief.

But the longer he looked the more he saw his son inside the winged boy before him. ''Johnny!'' His father hugged him. ''Where were you the past week? We were so worried when your brother said you just disappeared.'' They hugged some more and let go. ''I'll tell everything downstairs. Is everyone here?'' His father nodded. ''Ok that makes this easier and faster. I have an appointment to keep.'' They went downstairs. Scared by the wings his family backed off. But after some convincing his family accepted him. They sat around the table and listened to his story.

''That is unbelievable. So you were transported by this rift in time and space, as you called it.'' Bluestar nodded. ''Wow, and did you say you met that Blade guy? So how is he?'' Johnny shot up. ''Shit, Blade. I need to get to the archery range right now.'' He ran to the door. ''Maybe I'll take them with me later.'' He ran but didn't get far, his mother caught his arm. ''And where do you think you're going without a shirt? And what about those wings?'' Bluestar blushed. ''Shirt is a good idea and I'll wear the wings like a costume, or at least Blade would think of that.''

_Icestorm's arrival_  
Icestorm looked around, she saw an alley, the same alley where she disappeared. ''Ok, this is weird. I'm back on Earth. Now what.'' Icestorm went towards the street when she saw something shining in her eye. ''I don't want to see but what was that on my head.'' She said to herself while looking in a broken mirror. She saw her face and shocked. She still had her horn on. ''Ok, not good. Definitely not good, it's even worse than not good it's just plain bad it's… The perfect way to show who I am. Brilliant.'' She shook away the thoughts of being looked at with that horn and walked towards her street. She saw that it was really the same alley and her Aunt's house was just a few meters away. ''Maybe a quick visit won't hurt.'' She then strayed of her route to visit her aunt.

Knocking was heard on the door. A woman opened the door and saw a girl standing in front of her. ''Mary! Oh dear god where have you been?'' Icestorm hugged her Aunt. ''I missed you Auntie.'' Icestorm smiled and she tightened the hug. ''Oh dear, I missed you too. But what timing. Your parents also just arrived.'' Icestorm stepped back. ''What?'' Her aunt grabbed her arm and pulled her in. ''You can tell everything in the living room where your parents are. They will be delighted to see you again.'' Icestorm struggled but it felt futile. They arrived in the living room where she was left in the middle while her Aunt sat down. Icestorm looked and saw her parents staring at her. ''Ok sweetie.'' Her Aunt said. ''Begin with the thing on your head. Why do you have a horn.''

Her parents were shocked, her Aunt looked understanding. Icestorm didn't know what they thought. ''Mary…Are you sure this is what happened. Didn't you bump your head or something and was kidnapped or'' ''Oh shut up Steve.'' Icestorm's Aunt butted in. ''Why would she lie? After all those stories of her I know one thing. She doesn't lie, she doesn't imagine, she stays with both feet on the ground and tries her best to do what is right. Just like mother thought us.'' Icestorm's father looked shocked. ''You mean…'' The Aunt nodded. ''Yes Steve, and now it's time to let her go.''

Icestorm looked confused. ''What are you talking about? What letting me go?'' They looked at her. ''Just that you look so much like your grandmother. And now you will join her in experience. An experience we could never offer you. It's time that you… follow your own path.'' Steve was talking like they didn't have time left. ''Your Grandmother came back because she had people and things her when she went there. But she was twenty-five. Your just seventeen. If you want to stay there we won't stop you. Just do what feels right.'' Icestorm looked shocked, her father did understand her. Like he never did before. She hugged her father and stepped back up. ''Thank you…Thank you so much.''

_Blade's walk  
_I was walking towards the Archery when I noticed that I passed my street. I stopped and looked towards it. ''Mom…Dad…'' I saw the car. I knew they were home. ''Maybe they will appreciate the visit. I walked towards the door. I didn't had that much time. I looked around and rang the door. Like usual, it took some time until the real bell was heard. The door opened and before me stood my brother. ''Hey…Bro.

My brother looked at me, I didn't know what he thought but it wasn't good. I was ready for anything. ''Hey…Blade.'' He held out his hand. I took it and we shook. As if we were confirming our identity. I got a hit on my cheek and I knew he punched me. ''It's really you… After a month you suddenly appear again. While wearing a costume? What is wrong with you?'' I stood up. I deserved that. ''Sorry to ruin your anger bro but this isn't a costume.'' I expanded my wings and flapped them to gain momentum. I flew in front of my brother. ''You can fly…'' He went inside and I followed him. Inside was the whole family. From parents to grandparents from niece to brother. Everyone was here. ''This is real?'' ''Yes dad, he is back. Blade is back.''

After some greetings and explanation I had some free time. I talked with my parents in private together with my brother. ''So what did you do out there? Saving lives?'' I nodded. ''Wow, and you say you talked to grandpa there?'' I nodded again. ''Blade, do you even know what you're saying?'' My father asked me. ''Yes dad and I'll show you.'' I concentrated and my hand was on fire. ''Proof enough? This is me with unlimited possibilities. And let me use this power to save others.'' My parents thought. ''Let me put it this way. If I return there… will you wait for my return one day? Will you try to stay with me, even if I'm not here?'' After some looking my parents finally nodded. ''We will wait for you, our winged son.'' My mother said.  
'Show them your willpower.'' My dad said me and my brother ended the speech. ''Make them regret making a Flarestorm mad.'' This family was awesome.

Blade: I'll have to go now, my friends are waiting.  
Icestorm: I'll go to my friends now, they need my help.  
Bluestar: Shirt check, wings ok. Now to the archery.

All: I'm on my way…*Sound of a microphone*

''Testing, testing one two.'' We all looked at the sky. There was a person hovering above the tallest building in the city, with something glowing. It looked like a horn. ''Ahh, people of Elkolta. I'm your host. Black Hole and now I'll kill you all, unless three special visitors will come forth.'' He laughed ''Here is a little example.'' He snapped his fingers and with a loud bang buildings exploded. ''Oh no you don't.'' Bluestar said and he went up. ''Be careful Johnny!'' Bluestar nodded. ''I'll come and get you, bye dad, Auntie, mum.'' And Icestorm ran towards the voice, her parents waving at her. ''Why her?'' ''Because she is strong. Strong enough to safe us all.'' ''It's time.'' I walked outside. ''Give them hell bro!'' I heard my brother say. They stopped behind me when I spread my wings and lit it aflame. ''Wow.'' I looked up. ''Time to kick ass.'' And I tried to sped up towards the voice when I was stopped by my Brother. ''You lost it, Don't lose it again.'' I looked at what he gave me. He gave me the sunglasses I wore when I disappeared. ''I put my name in it. So don't forget us, understood?'' I nodded, they were afraid. ''I'll win and return someday. Just you wait.'' I shot up, not forgiving Black Hole for this. Playing with their hearts. But also thank him, for showing me, letting me tell, my family, what happened.

''Come on, you know who I'm talking about. Blade, Icestorm, Bluestar. Or should I call you by your real names. Johnny Blaze, Mary Elizabeth Storm, Blade Flarestorm.'' Black Hole spoke. Some people looked shocked. ''Those are the missing kids.'' ''What are their connections?'' Something shot across the sky. ''Ahh Bluestar, You've arrived.'' Bluestar stopped above a roof and landed, about 100 feet away from Black Hole. Ice appeared at the edge and Icestorm appeared on the roof. ''Now I really wish I had wings like you.'' Bluestar laughed, but Black Hole also did. ''Blade, Blade, Blade! Where are you? Your friends have arrived, or are you just a coward.''

_I shot between the streets. Going towards them._

''Black Hole, one tip.'' Bluestar said. ''You're playing with fire, with a Flare. And if you don't pull your hand back soon. Well, you get burned badly.'' Black Hole laughed but Icestorm interrupted. ''You should listen. Even though we are not exactly the best friends I'm glad to call him a friend. I would run away faster than someone ever went if I called these two enemy's.'' ''Same goes for me.'' Bluestar reacted and Black Hole laughed harder. ''You're bluffing. You barely beat Chrysalis and she is weak. I'm the Right hand of the three lords. No human can stop me!''

_The armor wasn't that heavy anymore, it felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulder, my doubt, my fears._

Bluestar shot up pulled out his Sansetsukon and attacked Black Hole. ''To slow stupid human.'' Bluestar closed in and put the Sansetsukon above his head. ''Please let it work, the training must have worked.'' He spun the Sansetsukon around and round. Faster and faster. Blue sparks came out and eventually blue flames appeared. ''What is this? This isn't reported. Where is that move? Where is the dragon sleeper?!'' Black Hole knew their attacks but was unprepared. ''Blue Whirlwind!'' The tornado appeared just like training. It went straight for Black Hole and hit him. ''Nooo!'' Black Hole grabbed the Tornado with his magic while Icestorm appeared behind him. ''Ice Javelin!'' A large Ice arrow went straight for Black Hole but he also stopped that attack with his magic. ''Black Hole.'' A portal opened and the attacks were sucked in. ''You have nothing that can penetrate my defense.''

''Oh yeah? We have a Blade.'' I landed on the roof. ''What did I miss?'' ''Oh nothing, just the usual bad guy talk and ultimate defense talk.'' I nodded. ''Good.'' I made a fist of my hand and pointed it to Black Hole. It lit up and burned bright. ''I'll tell you something Black Hole. We will defeat you, return to Equestria and stop your masters.'' My fist began to fire up and it became bigger and brighter. ''Because the is nothing, I repeat nothing that will stop us from helping our friends in need. Nothing that stops us from helping the Earth. We protect them both from scum like you. So you better give up now.'' Black Hole looked angry and came charging at me. I flew up and went straight to him, my fist hit him in the face and he barely scratched me. He flew backwards into a wall. ''How can you have become stronger?''

''Because we're human. Never underestimate us.'' I grabbed him and threw him up high. Icestorm shot arrows and hit him dead on. Black Hole flew down and Bluestar closed in. He turned the Sansetsukon and became a Blue flaming Tornado. ''No, this isn't possible.'' Black Hole got hit and flew up again. Thanks to the tornado he wasn't above the building again but above an empty crossing. I jumped of the roof and set myself aflame. ''Flare Dive to finish you off.'' We both went down. ''You're mad, completely mad! You won't survive this.'' I smiled, ''Oh yes I will.'' We were still pretty high, I sped up and I felt something coming. A large bang was heard, wind revolved around my face. Sonic Flareboom. I let Black Hole go and pulled up. A loud hit was heard on the street. A large dust cloud appeared and all three of us appeared around it. ''You won't stop my masters. They will destroy you.'' Icestorm glowed white. ''Oh shut up you!'' She clapped her hands and Black Hole got encased in ice. ''Nice.'' Bluestar said. Icestorm clapped again and the ice shattered. ''Go to hell.''

''You'll pay for this…'' He fell unconscious. ''Well, that was quick…'' I said with a laugh, ''but what am I glad to see you guys.'' I gave them a hug when we heard thunder behind us. We turned to the crater and a green orb was at the place where Black Hole laid. ''What is this?'' Black Hole coughed and touched it. He got sucked in and he was gone. ''Is…Is that our way back?'' Bluestar asked. I nodded and Icestorm looked at us. ''You really want to go back? We could be killed there.''  
''I know, but what would you do? We know that they will barely survive when those lords attack. We must at least make sure they will survive when we're gone.'' I looked her straight in the eyes with those words. ''So you're really sure?'' I nodded. ''Good, we don't need a doubt when we go there. Even if return is impossible.'' Bluestar said. We walked towards the orb when our parents arrived.

''Are you going?'' We nodded. ''We have to.'' They averted their eyes. ''Just come back safely ok.'' We nodded. ''We will mother.'' Icestorm said. We walked to the Green light and touched it at the same time. ''Here we go!'' The light became brighter and sucked us in. We left Earth for the second time. With a small chance of returning. But we knew, that Equestria was in danger. We knew what we had to do. We know that we are the only ones that can defeat them. With newfound power, motivation and trust.

* * *

**A/N: They're returning. Isn't that nice? what will happen when they come back?**

_**See you soon, I hope.**_  
_**Blade**_


	16. Chapter 16: return

**Chapter 16: The Return**

_(doing simple math, 1 day on earth is a little more than 4 days in Equestria. And let's say they were on Earth for a day.)_

_The day after the three disappeared  
_It was a grey day, There were grey clouds hanging in the sky but the rain wouldn't fall. Rainbow Dash went towards the Library to check up on Twilight. ''Hey Twi, are you there?'' She softly knocked on the window. Twilight appeared in the window and opened it. She looked like she had been crying all night. ''Hey Dash,...Stop staring at me, I know I look horrible like this.'' Twilight backed off to the mirror and brushed her mane in style. ''I'm sorry Twi, I know it is terrible what happened but we must go on. You heard what that grey unicorn said. We will be next.'' Twilight sighed, Rainbow Dash was right. But she didn't want to go on, she would be happy with Bluestar but she was too late, he was gone.

When Twilight came outside she saw that the rest of the Mane six were already there. Applejack looked like she didn't had any sleep. There was only silence and nods of understanding. Twilight took the lead and they went in town, not knowing what they wanted to do. When they past a café they went inside to sit down and ordered a drink. When their order arrived silence still ruled. But the silence abruptly disappeared when everything started to shake violently. ''What in tarnation is going on?!'' Applejack yelled. ''I-I-I don't-t-t kno-o-ow-w-w-w.'' Pinkie replied, clearly having a blast of fun. After a minute the shaking stopped as fast as it began. ''Is it over?'' Rarity asked.

A voice suddenly boomed through the air. ''Good morning Equestria! How is your morning? A little shaken up? Hahahaha.'' The Mane Six ran outside, everypony in town was outside, looking for the voice but no one claimed to be the voice. ''Aw, what's the fun if you can see me? But that aside, I have an announcement to make.'' They looked in the air and waited for the announcement. The voice cleared its mouth before continuing. ''From today on, we, The Lethal Guardians, declare war on Equestria, and namely the princesses. You have 48 hours to reply a surrender or we will come and destroy anyone in our way.'' Pony's everywhere began to panic when the voice sounded one last time. ''Enjoy the remainder of your measly lives.'' The voice laughed and disappeared.

''What was that about? A declaration of war? That hasn't happened in…in…ever.'' Twilight began. ''Why won't we go to princess Celestia?'' Dash replied. ''She knows what to do.'' Rarity nudged Dash. ''While there is a crisis? She is so busy now she doesn't even think about us.'' The moment she said that a bright light flashed near them, it was princess Celestia. ''My little ponies, I have a request for you.'' The mane six bowed and looked up again. ''I want you six to help with the evacuation of all pony's to Canterlot, we will use it as a safe haven for everyone.'' The mane six looked at her. ''You accept the war?'' Celestia shook her head. ''I rather not but those won't stop when they conquer Equestria. They will do more things that will harm the pony's here and I won't let that happen.'' She turned around and walked away while the mane six bowed. ''I will now return to Canterlot to prepare for all the refugee's.'' She disappeared in a flash and Twilight looked at the others. ''Well, let's go to work.'' The others nodded and they began to round up everypony they could find.

_Two days later somewhere in Equestria  
_The grey unicorn appeared in the middle of a big room where her brother and father were waiting. ''Welcome back Space Rift. Are our troops ready to begin the invasion?'' Rift bowed before her father and answered. ''Yes father, they are ready, but how did you know that they wouldn't surrender?'' The hooded figure laughed. ''Because, my dear daughter, I know Celestia, she would make one stand and one stand only at Canterlot. Maybe one line at the border but nothing more. She knows that there will be casualties whatever she did.'' The hooded figure walked down as Green Spectre walked down next to his sister. ''Green Spectre, Space Rift. You two will command the army, I have some preparations to make.'' The hooded figure walked into the shadows and disappeared. ''Well sis, let's burn them down.'' Green Spectre said evilly.

_Canterlot  
_Twilight walked through Canterlot to the library. She needed to get her head out of everything so she went to her favorite thing before those three came, reading. Ever since the evacuation she noticed that ponies were restless and cramped up. Even though the Canterlot residents offered rooms to the evacuees, there was a lot of people that didn't had a roof above their heads. Even the library was full of ponies. When she arrived at the library she saw that most of the evacuees had woken up and left the library. It was a deal they made, library at day, hostel at night. Twilight went to the far back corner of the library and looked for the book she wanted. ''Oh come on, where is that book?'' She said irritated. ''Sorry, can I help you?'' A voice said behind her, she jumped and turned around. It was an light orange Pegasus with dark yellow mane and tail with an orange. He was holding the book Twilight was looking for. ''Yes, I was looking for that book, are you reading that?'' The stranger shook his head. ''Nope, just finished it. Wait you look familiar, what is your name?'' ''My name is Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you.'' She lifted her hoof as a greet. ''I'm Solar, nice to meet you too.'' They laughed while they shook hooves. But her smile quickly turned to a sad frown, as she realized he reminded her of Bluestar. ''What is the matter, did I do something wrong?'' Solar asked. Twilight shook her head. ''No, I'm sorry. You remind me of a lost friend.'' Solar looked at her. ''Do you mean he was send to fight the enemy?'' He referred to the fact that Celestia send out an advanced guard. The front line. Twilight thought and nodded, he was indeed fighting these enemy's. ''That's horrible.'' Solar spoke and Twilight looked up. ''Talking like he is already dead. I may not be very familiar with how you do things but where I come from we don't lose faith in those until we see their body's. No Body means the he is still alive, nothing more, nothing less.'' Twilight looked at him, even though he misunderstood the situation he lit the flame of hope in her. She gave Solar a hug and he was in shock. ''Huh, what?'' Twilight smiled brightly and began to go to the door of the library. ''Thank you Solar, I'll trust him more thanks to you… Oh and can I take that book?'' Solar nodded and the book immediately flew out of his hooves. ''Ok, bye… Twilight Sparkle huh? This could be better than expected.'' With that Solar continued to walk around in the Library, looking for the book he was looking for since he came in Canterlot. 'Portals and Magic Teleportation's.'

Twilight ran towards the house she and the rest of the mane six reside, also there was Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applebloom, the Cake family, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike. Spike noticed her coming towards the house with a big smile on her face. ''Ok, that's definitely creepy.'' He said. ''What is creepy Spike?'' Fluttershy asked and Spike pointed to Twilight. ''She is smiling like she found one of the rarest books in Equestria, but that isn't really possible.'' The others also looked at the smiling Twilight while she walked in the house. ''Hey Everypony.'' She said cheerfully while walking to her room with the new acquired book. ''Wait up Twilight. Why are you happy? Did you hear a good joke? Tell me. Tell me!'' Pinkie Pie begged her. Twilight opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a bright flash. Princess Celestia appeared and didn't look amused. ''The advanced guard has been… eliminated. The enemy is coming closer as we speak. I beg of you, please use the elements of harmony to stop them.'' The mane six looked surprised, Celestia looked serious like never before. ''The elements of harmony could probably help defend this city, you can save all of us.'' No sound was heard, no voice or birds made a noise. Until Twilight moved forward. ''Princess it would be an honor to defend everypony.'' Celestia smiled. ''Thank you, go to Shining Armor to get your orders. If we can hold the defense up for long enough, Luna and I can use our magic to repel them.'' The mane six nodded and Celestia left. ''Twilight, will you now tell us why you are so happy?'' Twilight smiled. ''Just hoping. Now let's get busy. We need to get to Shining before it's too late.''

_Entrance of Canterlot_  
Shining Armor was waiting, next to him was Big Macintosh. Help would arrive shortly but they could already see the enemy banner coming towards them. ''Come on, where is the back up?'' The enemy was closing in and the shield wasn't strong enough to last days under attack. When he heard galloping Shining Armor felt relief, he turned around and saw his little sister and her friends with the elements of harmony. After a few seconds he just nodded. There wasn't any time for social chat. The shield had to be strengthened and now. ''Ok ponies, let's rock.'' Twilight said and they concentrated on their elements. Within a few seconds they all began to glow and a Rainbow shot up towards the top center of the shield. When the Rainbow hit the shield the colors spread all across it. The shield was stronger than ever.

Just in time, The army on the other side reached their destination. A few of them came closer and touched the shield, testing it. But the shield gave them a shock that knocked them out instantly. The rest of the army remained emotionless, instead they made an oath and two figures came closer, a green earth pony and a grey unicorn. ''Hello Canterlot, time to pay up.'' Green Spectre said. He smiled and came close to the shield. He observed it and just nodded. He then turned around and gave another nod at his sister. ''Men! Get ready.'' The soldiers stood in formation. ''Ready sis?'' Space Rift nodded. Her horn glowed and it looked like she was preparing something. Green Spectre then raised his hind hooves that also began to glow. With a strong stretch the hooves hit the shield, the shield began to shake and show cracks. When parts of it began to fall Shining Armor put on his helmet. ''You two, warn the entire city and make sure everyone gets inside. When that shield gets down, we will be sitting ducks.'' Two soldiers saluted and galloped away. ''What about us Shining?'' Twilight asked but before he could answer the Shield exploded with a loud bang. Everypony looked shocked and then they realized they were all in more danger than ever before.

Green Spectre shot forward to Shining Armor with his hoof ready for a punch and Big Macintosh jumped between them to block the attack. Space Rift let go her magic and shot a shockwave that went straight for the mane six. Twilight closed her eyes and felt something on her side. When she opened her eyes a little she saw that it was Solar, he pushed her out of the way. She was amazed by it but not as amazed as what she saw next, nobody expected that to happen but Twilight had tears in her eyes when she saw it. I was a Blue Flaming Tornado that came down from the heavens.

Green Spectre stopped his attack when he saw it. The blue tornado blocked the shockwave of magic that went straight towards Twilight. Out of the tornado shot a few Ice Arrows that hit Spectre in his face. He quickly jumped back and watched as the tornado slowed down. There were standing three familiar ponies in front of them. Applejack was the first to respond. ''Blade!''

_A few seconds earlier, far above Canterlot(Blade POV)_  
We saw a light at the end of the void between time and space. It was really creepy, nothing was there, no color, no sound, no light or darkness. It was really just void. When we got out we saw that we were far above Canterlot and saw a shield around it. ''Hey Bluestar, what is that?'' I asked, but before he answered we saw that the shield was shattered. Icestorm, who was standing on me suddenly jumped off. ''They're in trouble.'' We shot down and saw indeed an army standing outside Canterlot and two ponies attacking the mane six. ''Oh no you don't.'' Bluestar said when he began making his fire tornado. I grabbed Icestorm and flew us in the tornado, the three of us were now one big flaming tornado, but strangely we could still see what was happening. ''The green one is going to hit Big Mac!'' I said and I felt a shudder soon after. Icestorm's horn began to glow and she looked mad. ''Uh oh.'' I said and we landed on the ground. When the Tornado disappeared Bluestar was looking angry at Space Rift and Icestorm was looking angry at Green Spectre. ''Blade!'' I heard and turned around. I saw Applejack and was happy. Nothing happened to her.

''How… How can you three still be alive?!'' The Space Rift yelled. ''You should be obliterated in the fabric of space itself.'' I just laughed. ''Well, I guess space likes us. And I turned around to Applejack, who was closer than I thought when I suddenly saw an orange blur in front of me. Icestorm's horn glowed and she made a wall of Ice. Trying to give them some time. ''Blade, ya're back.'' She cried and hugged me. Bluestar also saw a blur appearing in front of him, it was Twilight that also jumped on him yelling. ''you're alive!'' But the fun didn't last long as hoped for when the ice wall shattered and an angry Green Spectre appeared before them. ''Kill them!'' He yelled and pointed towards us. The army behind him began their charge. ''Blade, you handle the grunts, Icestorm and I will take care of those two.'' He looked ready for a big fight so I just let him go. Icestorm also looked ready to kill. I looked at the grunts and they were charging straight at us. I fired my wings up and sped up towards the grunts, I rammed the first row and they all were blasted away, for soldiers they were surprisingly weak, or we were too strong. Then I dived down towards the other grunts and began to hit them till they knocked out. By going in a straight line from front to back. Some ducked and continued their invasion in the Capital.

_Icestorm Battle_  
Icestorm made ice arrows and launched them towards Green Spectre who dodged the arrows and came fast to Icestorm, when he was close enough he tried to punch her. Icestorm couldn't defend herself and readied herself for the hit. Suddenly Big Mac appeared before her and bucked Green Spectre in his chest. He fell backwards and Looked at Big Mac angrily. ''Thanks Big Mac, you're not as wimpy as I thought you were.'' Big Mac smiled but not for long, Green Spectre was already up and punched Big Mac in the face. Big Mac flew away into a building. ''you're going to regret that.'' Icestorm said angrily and she made 2 arrows. ''Again ice arrows, come on.'' Green Spectre said but Icestorm continued, the arrows began to shine yellow and began to make crackling sounds. Green Spectre looked and saw that they were thunder arrows and shot towards him at lightning speed. ''Oh Shit…''

_Meanwhile at Bluestar  
_Bluestar flew towards Space Rift and started turning like a tornado. Rift let out a shockwave that rivaled the power of the tornado. The two attacks kept raging against each other and were deflected everywhere. The buildings surrounding them began to crumble, the two were almost at their limit and broke up. Bluestar grabbed his weapon and hold on both ends. Rift was angry looking at him. ''I'm more powerful.'' She said to herself. Bluestar raised his Sansetsukon and rammed it in the ground. The ground began to shake and Rift couldn't stay standing. Spike's shot up from the ground and headed in the direction of Space Rift. ''Ahhh!'' Space Rift was hit and fell on her side. She laid with her head towards her army. She couldn't believe what she saw, her army was mostly gone, hit of the mountain or just ran away. They were afraid of one little Pegasus. She then stood up and shot a beam of light towards Bluestar. It was a direct hit and Bluestar could barely stand after receiving it.

_Blade's sight  
_I was just done with reducing the enemy's numbers for the royal guars of Canterlot. Our side was more favorable. I looked at Icestorm and Bluestar and saw they were busy with their own foes. Something suddenly grabbed my attention, red thunderbolts above Canterlot. ''What is that?'' I asked while flying up towards it. There I found a hooded figure, flying. ''Welcome Flarestorm.'' He said. ''Wait, how do you know my name?'' The hooded figure came towards me. ''You look just like your grandfather.'' He said and fired a red thunderbolt at me. It hit my wing armor and the blast disrupted my flight. ''Who are you?'' I asked when I regained my momentum. The hooded figure laughed. He grabbed his hood and threw it towards me. ''Cliché!'' I said while the hood was blocking my vision. I flew up and took a good look at the hooded figure. He was a black Pegasus with Red hair. He had a scar on his right eye and electrical charges were seen everywhere on his body. ''I'm Dark Thunder. The destroyer of Canterlot.'' I looked at him and said: ''Dude, come on, Canterlot is still… standing… now… oh no.'' Dark laughed. ''Indeed Flarestorm, You're just in time to see everyone you care about be destroyed.'' Dark clouds appeared around us and I heard them rumbling. I flew towards him, I had to stop it! Dark stretched out his hoof and thunder shot at me from the clouds it was as a prison, it kept me at place while I had to watch the thunder preparing to go down.

''Say goodbye Flarestorm. To everything you love down there.'' Dark laughed and he pointed down. Red thunder went down towards Canterlot, towards my friends… ''no, no, NNNOOOOOO!''

* * *

**A/N: And we're back, School is still killing me and trust me, it's KILLING me. :P  
But as you have seen, there is a fourth O/C. coming in. I'll leave that to your imagination :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Blessing and Curse

**Chapter 17: Flarestorm Curse**

The red thunder came crashing down, I had to look at it, I didn't want to but somehow I wound up looking at it. Dark Thunder laughed hard, he enjoyed it too much. Meanwhile down on the ground Green Spectre and Space Rift saw the thunder coming down. ''Crap, Sis!'' Green Spectre looked distressed. Bluestar looked up and saw what they were afraid off. ''Oh no…'' Space Rift nodded to Green Spectre and her horn began to glow, teleporting herself and her brother next to their father. ''Icestorm!'' Bluestar flew towards Icestorm holding out his hoof. Icestorm grabbed it and they both flew away from the center of the blast. ''Enemy swap?'' Icestorm asked. Bluestar nodded and grabbed his Sansetsukon. ''Leverage effect.'' He just said and Icestorm grabbed the other end. Her horn began to glow and ice began to grow on her horn making it a spear. ''Go!'' Bluestar swung the Sansetsukon around towards the air. Icestorm, gaining momentum every second, let go and flew upwards with impossible speed with Bluestar in pursuit, ignoring the explosions behind him.

There were explosions everywhere in Canterlot. Dark Thunder laughed harder with every scream that was heard. The other two enemy's appeared next to him. ''Nice work father.'' Space Rift said. I still looked down towards the explosions. I saw ponies running around everywhere. I was still locked in the red lightning but I didn't felt it anymore. My mind became blank, my vision blurry. Tears ran down my cheek as I thought of all those ponies down there.

''Equestria is finally yours fataaahhhhh!'' Space Rift couldn't end her sentence. Spectre looked around and saw that a spear of ice hit her in the stomach. Icestorm stayed around the same height using her magic while Bluestar stopped beside her looking at Spectre. ''How dare you do this to my sister you bastards!'' For some reason Green Spectre had the ability to stand on the thunderclouds and he ran towards Bluestar trying to hit him in his face when a strange laugh made him stop. He looked around to his Dark Thunder. Bluestar, Icestorm and Space Rift also stopped in their actions. The laugh was so creepy, so strange that it had the ability to stop everything that happened dead in its track. Dark Thunder looked around, he wasn't it. He then looked towards me, his face neutral. ''What are you laughing about Flarestorm?'' He asked and I looked up, smiling like a madman. ''Congratulations Darkie, you are one of few that will see our curse. The Flarestorm curse.'' My smile disappeared and my face looked filled with rage. ''When we reach some level of fury… nobody is safe.'' With those words my chains suddenly released, Dark Thunder flew backwards in shock. ''What is the meaning of this? I didn't unlock them.''

I just hovered in front of them not saying a thing, I felled my heart going crazy like hell. ''Blade? Are you ok buddy?'' Bluestar looked concerned but didn't have time for that. Dark Thunder engulfed himself in red lightning and began to charge. Right before he hit me my flames activated. They were even brighter and stronger than before. It deflected the charge of Dark Thunder in an instant and he flew way back. ''Father… You bastard!'' Green Spectre now charged. I looked at him but only saw a figure. I took my hoof and gave the figure a big hit in his face. Green Spectre fell down to the ground, he looked at me with fear. I set my tail on fire and it extended. My tail grabbed Green Spectre without the rest of my body even moving an inch. When I had Spectre he began to squirm around. ''It burns! It burns!'' I didn't hear him but I understood he was in pain. '' Spectre! Get away from my son you bastard!'' Dark charged me again but I was prepared. I threw his son at him and they collided mid-air. ''sucker.'' I looked behind me to where the voice came from. It was Rift with a powerful spell that hit me point blank range. I fell down in flames and landed right in the center of Canterlot which caused a massive explosion. With the hit I regained a part of the control over my body. My vision was less blurry and I saw that Canterlot was less destroyed then it should be. It gave me relief but there were still bodies of ponies everywhere. I looked up from where I came and saw Dark, probably regained his flight, charging at me with some kind of electric charge. He was already too close to evade or counter but right before he hit me he got bucked. I saw that an orange pony had hit him full on, Applejack. ''Don't ya dare to touch him!'' She yelled to Dark, which now stood up. Rift and Spectre both came down, they landed beside their father and they just stared at me. Bluestar and Icestorm landed besides Applejack. ''Quick come here. Blade is not himself.'' They tried to take her away but she stood firm. ''What do ya'll mean?'' She asked but Applejack already saw it. From her point of view I had changed. My flames had become darker, my coat lighter and my eyes were burning green. It was one of the strangest combinations she had ever seen. When I looked at her I got some more control back, I was just so happy to see her alive. ''Apple…jack…''

''You insolent wench!'' Dark suddenly yelled. We all looked at him and I saw way too clear what happened. He was holding a thunderbolt in his hoof and threw it to Applejack. For the second time within a day I had to see how he attacked my friends, and even let me think they died. But now it happened in front of my face, now I really saw what happened and I wasn't stuck in one place. My rage was gone and fear struck in my heart. With my willpower I got full control of my body back and jumped before them taking the hit in my chest. When I hit the ground everything began to fade, but it felt different from before. I was more at peace. I heard Dark laugh hard and yell something along the way of I did it. I also heard some voices calling my name, but it was too faint to recognize.

_Inside  
_I opened my eyes and saw my grandfather, Flare. The shadow figure was gone so that meant it was really him. ''Grandpa!'' I went straight for him but got a hard fist in my face. ''Idiot!'' He said and I fell on the ground. ''You almost had full control but now the curse has been activated.'' I looked at him. ''Wait, the curse was that we lose control of our fury right?'' Flare nodded. ''Yes but it only applies when a Flarestorm gets knocked out. Then the fury of a Flarestorm takes over and he will rampage on everything in sight.'' I now stood up and looked him in the eyes. ''So you say that I was in control? But he just had more control then me.'' Flare nodded. ''Your body is probably rampaging right now as we speak. But there is a good side to this. The Flarestorm's blessing.'' I laughed. ''Come on grandpa, how can a family like ours have this kind of curse and blessing anyway?'' My grandfather hit me again. ''Don't interrupt my talk. Like I said there is also a blessing in this curse. Learn to control it and you have more power than ever.'' I waited a bit before answering. ''So it's just controlling your emotions.'' Flare nodded. ''Then why didn't you say that in the first place! I was scared for life when this happened to me, I didn't even care to try.'' Suddenly a door appeared behind me. I turned around and opened the door. ''What are you going to do?'' Flare asked. ''Talking myself out of this mess.'' And I closed the door and the door disappeared. ''Good luck… I know it's hard and I'm sorry.'' Flare turned back to the scenery and thought about his own time in Equestria. ''I'm so sorry that I made it. I'm sorry.'' Flare had tears rolling down his cheek. He remembered the time that the Flarestorm curse was made. When it was engraved into his DNA when he was hit by the magic of Dark Thunder's Sister.

The room where I was in lighted up. I saw a reflection of me on the other end but there was one big difference. His body was white and the clothes black with white letters saying Wrath, he was emotionless while I looked angry. ''I hate you… I hate you so much.'' I raised a fist while the other one did nothing… no I definitely saw a smile on his face. ''I hate you so much… But you're a part of me.'' I lowered my fist and came closer. ''Please help me.'' My reflection now laughed, without voice. I did the same, we were the same after all. When we looked each other's in the eyes I saw something great. Understanding. I held out my hand and waited. When I felt a hit and then a shake I smiled. We were one from this moment. As if at comment he disappeared. I was in total control right now.

_Outside  
_My body just laid on the ground, Dark was laughing like a maniac and Applejack was trying to perform CPR. Suddenly my eyes opened and I stood up. ''Blade you're…'' Applejack stopped when she saw what happened. My coat became white and my mane was black. Dark Thunder now looked with true fear. ''No, no, no. That's the true fury. I was skeptic before but… shit.'' I made two big black fireball in my hoof and threw one at them. Rift Teleported them out away and the blast missed. Even so a large crater was formed in the place. The other one I tried to throw towards the others that were standing next to me. Bluestar jumped back when he got a hold of Icestorm, he tried to grab Applejack too but he missed her. ''Blade… This isn't you, Blade!'' She was scared, the one she loved was moments away from obliterating her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. I lowered my arm towards Applejack to blast her away from this world when I suddenly stopped and closed my eyes.

_Inside and outside in sync again._  
When I opened them again I was myself. I looked at what I was doing and shocked myself. ''Oh shit. Away with this thing!'' I tried to make it smaller in my hooves when I remembered a move like that. ''No, don't start thinking about that now blade, focus.'' I said to myself. When the flames disappeared Applejack looked at me again. My normal colors came back and the friendly smile she had always seen had also returned. This was the old Blade again. But she was still scared, the other Blade attacked her and almost killed her. Suddenly there was a voice booming through the air. It was the voice of Dark Thunder. ''Citizens of Canterlot. Today you have experienced part of our power versus the power of your heroes. As the honest pony I am I must say they were quite remarkable. But next time… We won't stop for strategy meetings.'' The voice disappeared. Bluestar appeared next to me. ''Dude, did he just ran away?'' I nodded, I think so…ouch. Why is everypony hitting me while I'm talking or… just hitting me.'' I looked irritated towards them. ''Why the hell did you rampage on us Blade?'' Icestorm almost yelled my eardrums out. ''Let him tell us later, now I'm more surprised with the city. It's still standing, I thought at least half would be destroyed.'' Bluestar saved me with that and we all looked around. The town was pretty much ok, as if just one or two thunderbolts had hit.

''That would be our doing.'' In a flash both the princesses stood before us. ''What?'' I said in disbelief while the princesses came closer. ''We saw from where we were standing that the shield around the city was shattered. We knew what was coming so came as fast as possible.'' I still looked at them saying ''What?'' again. ''We saw the thunder coming and combined our magic to make a shield to protect the city. But his magic was too strong and a part broke through. We are very thankful for your help.'' Princess Celestia smiled at me but Princess Luna looked a bit angry. ''But please refrain of helping the enemy destroy the city next time.'' Luna pointed to where I threw the first rage ball, as I called it, and now was a big crater. ''oops?'' I smiled but got another hit from Icestorm. ''Sometimes I just hate my life…'' I laughed, just to relief some stress, Bluestar joined me and Icestorm also smiled. We were still alive, nothing can beat that. Or can it?

''Bluestar!'' Bluestar turned around to see a happy Twilight coming at him and she jumped on him grabbing onto his neck. ''I'm so happy to see you.'' She kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. Bluestar blushed and saw the rest of the mane six galloping towards them with two others. The others were Big Mac and Solar. ''But it seems that they left Princess, so what now?'' The Princess waited until everyone was together and spoke up. ''We will work on a plan of attack. We must bring the battle to them so I want all of you at the castle tomorrow morning. But now, please take a rest and recover. I also see that you have another pony to take care of.'' The Princesses turned around and I saw Princess Celestia wink at Solar, then they teleported away to the castle. ''Well… let's go home. '' Rainbow Dash said. ''I've had enough excitement for one day.'' We nodded and went to the home they had in Canterlot. When we had walked for a while I had a feeling that something was wrong. I looked behind me and saw Icestorm and Big Mac behind us, way behind us. I jumped around the corner to hide, I slowly went towards them until I heard them.

''…Do you really mean it?'' Icestorm asked. ''Eeyup.'' Yeah clearly Big Mac now. What were they talking about? ''Well, you really showed your bravery when you defended me. You're indeed not as wimpy as I first thought, but when did you think about me like that?'' I was shocked, those two? Well that was definitely the clue for me to get out of there. I silently flew away but the talk continued.  
''The moment I first saw you, you appeared beautifully.'' Big Mac blushed, even though it isn't as easily seen on him. ''Well thank you but… I'm human, I'll probably disappear one time and never return.''  
''But you did return didn't ya? So I knew I had to say it.'' Now it was Icestorm's turn to blush. ''You really mean it don't you? I-I have no idea what to say, this is, I think, the first time anyone had the nerve to say that to me.'' Big Mac gathered some nerve and breath and unleashed it softly next to Icestorm. ''I love you.''

Later in the house I sat down next to Applejack in our room. ''Well, we haven't done this in a long time.'' Applejack came closer to me. ''No…'' I looked at her. ''Hey what is the matter? Did I do something wrong?'' Applejack looked at me with tears in her eyes. ''I was so scared that you wouldn't come back. And when you came back, you turned into somepony that I didn't know. I just don't want to lose you like that again.'' I saw tears flowing down her cheeks, she was crying and it was my fault. I just hugged her. She was still shaking. ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' We just sat like that for some minutes. It was comforting. When we broke the hug we looked each other's eyes. We then shared a kiss, that lasted forever.

_The next morning  
_We all walked to the castle, The mane six, Big Mac, Solar and the three of us in front. Bluestar suddenly tapped my shoulder and lead me to the side. ''Dude, I got something amazing. I got something with Twilight.'' I just looked bored at him. ''That's it, it just took you what? A month? Without being KO?'' I smiled and Bluestar looked irritated. ''Can't you be happier for me?'' I nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. ''You did well buddy.'' Suddenly Solar stood beside us. ''Uhm, you guys better watch the road next time, you passed the castle 5 minutes ago.'' We looked back and we indeed missed the castle. ''Crap! Well, haven't stretched my wings yet.'' With that I took a deep breath and launched up, did some tricks and went towards the entrance. It was strange, the enemy could attack any moment but I was at peace. It would be great if this feeling would last forever. Especially without the curse.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. R&R and have a nice day!  
Blade**


	18. Chapter 18: Solar Origins

**Hello everone. It has been a while. I'm pretty busy woth school so excuse my tardiness.  
**

**I have begun on a new story, or at least I have written the first chapter. The name now is Warless Warriors but it will change. I have yet to find a non lame name yet. But trust me, that story will have the same awesomeness as this story. So please look to that one as well.  
**

**As last I would like to thank all the people who read this story. Especially a few who have inspired me and gave me good ideas. At the end of the Arc I will write a thank you list for them and I recommend you look them up and read their stories.  
**

**But who wants to read my ranting huh? I talk too much. On with the story! and dont forget to review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Solar Origins**

The party went into the castle. Myself, Bluestar and Icestorm in front, Solar and Big Mac in the back and the mane six in the middle. They all walked up to the throne room where guards were doing their jobs. Guarding the door.  
''If you are looking for the princesses, please go to your right. They are waiting for you guys.'' Icestorm nodded and lead the way. We went towards the end of the hallway. There was a large golden double doors passage. With some magic the doors opened and they saw Princess Luna waiting for them.  
''Welcome, please all take a seat. We have prepared this meeting since last night.'' We walked indoors and saw a big table in the middle of the room. Shining armor was already here. ''My sister isn't here yet so we shall wait for her return.'' We all sat down and remained silent. I looked at the ceiling and the statues around the room. I noticed there were two of every pony race. Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth pony and even Alicorns.  
''Princess Luna, Who'' I started but the Princess interrupted me. ''Just call me Luna, Blade.'' I sighed unnoticeably and continued. ''Luna, who are these statues?'' Luna looked around her to see what I meant. ''These statues? These were the ponies that ruled Equestria before us. Every pony kind had their representatives. And these are the statues of them.'' I looked around in awe. They were beautiful.  
Suddenly a bright flash blinded us and Princess Celestia appeared. ''Sorry I am late, I was preparing something for this afternoon.'' She smiled slightly and then sat down next to Luna. Celestia waited a minute and then looked very serious. ''We wanted to let you know the situation we're in. Dark Thunder and the remainder of his army now reside in Ponyville.'' A few gasps were heard. ''We think they will attack in another three days. So we wanted to make sure everypony in Canterlot is safe. That job is for you two, Shining Armor and Big McIntosh. They all trust you so please make sure they are alright.'' They both nodded. ''Eeyup, it would be my honor.'' ''Of course Princesses.''  
''Of course you six will wield the elements of harmony. I'll give them to you after this meeting.'' The mane six nodded. Then she turned to us three and Solar. ''You four get a very special assignment from me. Bluestar and Icestorm. I would like you two to fill me in what happened in the four days you were gone. Blade and Solar.'' She stopped for a second and looked straight at us. I want Blade in the training room. Blade should train those fireballs and Solar please help him with that.'' Solar nodded. I looked to Bluestar and Icestorm and shrugged, they did the same. We all didn't know who that was.

Solar and me followed Luna, who would show us to the training room. We didn't talk while walking, hell what would we talk about? ''We're here.'' Luna suddenly said. ''Oh thanks Prin…Luna.'' I responded and went inside. Luna smiled and together with Solar followed me inside. It was a big room with…nothing. It was empty, no windows, no other doors, no objects just…empty.  
''I know it's not much but please help yourself to your training. I must look into some security measures so I'll leave the two of you alone.'' With that she walked away and closed the door behind her. ''OK, awkward.'' I looked to Solar and he looked back.  
''You think it's strange to suddenly be stuck with a unknown pony don't you? You have already told me.'' I looked at him. ''Already told you? What do you mean? This is the first time we speak to each other.'' He walked to the middle of the room. ''You'll soon find out. But first, you must knock me down with those fireballs.''  
''What?'' he sighed. ''Use those fireballs to knock me down, come on. It's not like you can hurt me or anything.'' I shrugged. ''OK, it's your funeral.'' I concentrated on my hooves and they began to engulf in flames. ''Hhmm, it's more like when I use it as a punch.'' Solar began to be impatient. ''Come on, we don't have all day.'' I suddenly thought of something. ''Well you can't open a hoof but who said I have to abide these physics rules.'' With a lot of willpower I finally had the feeling I opened my hand, even though I have hooves. ''Very strange feeling.'' When I opened my eyes I had a fireball in my hoof, it wasn't that hot but I could feel the heat.  
''Good, now throw it.'' ''What?'' I looked confused, he still wants me to do that? ''OK, OK, fine. Incoming!'' With that I threw the ball as hard as I can at him. ''Good, very good. The speed and aim is but!'' Solar hit the fireball away with one hoof. ''It's still too weak.''  
''Grrrr, You're getting on my nerves!'' I made another fireball in my hoof and threw it harder at him. When I released the first one, I made a second and repeated the throw. ''Ohh, nice. But still too weak.'' Solar grabbed the first one and threw it back. It hit the second fireball and a big explosion was the result. It shook the whole room and some parts came loose. ''Now that is firepower!'' Solar yelled.

He is crazy, that pony is just crazy. Of course you get an explosion out of that. I repeated the explosion in my head and thought of something. ''Wait…no that can't be…brilliant, at least if it works. I tried to stand on my hind hooves. It was hard to stand on two legs as a pony but I managed somehow. ''When one doesn't work, make two.'' In both my hooves fireballs appeared just like in rage mode. ''They can take different ways, but…'' I threw the one in my left hoof with a bow across the room. It went slow but to target. ''That is too weak, what is your point?'' Solar was irritated. ''When they work together as one, you'll never know what hits you!'' The other ball was in my right hoof, hold in place with both hooves and I took a step forward. I let go with my left hoof and aimed. Then with my right hoof I threw the ball as hard as I can towards a specific point near Solar.  
Solar yawned. ''You done yet?'' But when he opened his eyes he saw the meaning of the attack. The first ball was coming down and the second was on a collision course. ''Oh crap.'' The balls hit and the explosion was huge. Thanks to the power of the second ball the explosion went towards Solar instead of just where the hit was like before. ''Now that's more like it. Just like you told me. Good luck my friend, As long as you win that battle I won't hate you.'' Solar flung back to the wall. He hit it head first and was out cold. I looked at him and stood still. ''What have I done?''

''Doctor, where's the freaking doctor when you need one?'' A tried to wake Solar up with failure. A sound was heard behind me but I just assumed that was the door opening. ''Quickly Doctor.'' Then I recognized the sound, it was explained to me once. That men would leave the brakes one and the stabilizers off for fun, for the sound. The man that hated endings. I turned around and a blue box was materializing behind me. ''What the… But that's not real… You're a series on TV.'' The door swung open and a light brown Earth pony with darker brown Mane and tail appeared. He had an Hourglass as cutie mark. ''Next Time make sure the Weeping Angels aren't attached to the door when you take off.'' I looked further inside and saw a yellow orange figure, just like Solar… Wait, it IS Solar. ''Come on, what happens again when two alternatives meet, or time alternatives. Damn it why did this happened?'' The brown one came out and looked at me. ''Hello there, I'm the Doctor, and you are?''  
I looked at him and reacted quickly. ''What happens if two persona from different times meet?'' The Doctor looked at me with a bored face. ''You can rip a hole in the fabric of time and space of course. What an easy question, next!'' I saw Solar wanting to step out but I quickly launched myself at him. ''Go to sleep!'' With a straight hoof punch I knocked him out. ''Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with my temporal assistant. He needs to help me with the Weeping Angels, or here Weeping Pegasi.'' I pointed at the other Solar and he looked. ''Oh.'' We all went inside and the doctor closed the door. ''This isn't a safe place so let's get to sometime else.'' I was shocked, without noticing it I would travel somewhere or sometime with the Doctor. But I couldn't leave. ''Wait!'' The sound was already heard. It was too late. I fell and hit something hard. I looked at it and saw it was the feet of a statue. ''What the…'' Before me stood a stone pegasi. Looking at me with a sweet face. ''Hey Doc! Did you have any statues here?'' I kept looking at it for safety reasons. ''Nope, What does it look like?''  
''A pegasi.'' I was right. They were real.

''Ok, in that case I just have one tip and that is…'' I finished it. ''don't look away, don't blink not even once. They are fast, faster than the naked eye can see. You blink and you're dead. Correct?'' The Doctor stared at me. ''Yes. Indeed. Can you do it?'' I thought about it. No brakes, no stabilizers and a strange pony version of the Doctor. ''Not really, please land quickly.'' We landed softly, or as soft the Doctor can land. The pegasi was still standing at the exact same spot but removed its hooves from his face. ''Where are we Doc?'' The Doctor looked at me. ''Well, most of the time I don't know so I just ask but now I made sure we landed…394 years into…the…future. Oh dear. Those were supposed to be minutes.'' ''Oh come on. What are the chances and why is this kid with you?'' I just realized this version of Solar was younger, way younger at least some years. ''He found me when I crashed in this dimension, he said he was lost and where I found him then, was crawling with the pegasi version of the angels. Even though he found me he used me as a brother figure, maybe even father figure.'' The Doctor tried to open the doors and failed with his hooves. ''Of course I took him with me, he was from around your time period. He said he was humanoid but who was he kidding, Only I, a time lord can jump between dimensions.'' The Doctor laughed and grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver. ''Opening doors is way too hard with hooves.'' After a few seconds the door swung open and he walked outside, leaving me with the statue. ''Hey Doc, hurry up! This isn't a tea party.'' I stared at the Pegasus. It was standing still but I got a bad feeling about it.

''Amazing, it looks like nothing changed.'' The Doctor looked amazed at the outside. ''Doc! Get in here now and grab a mirror or something.'' The Doctor turned around and came back inside. ''Sorry, mirror, mirror….Ah'' He grabbed something out of one of the rooms. ''Mirror!'' He put the mirror between me and the angel and made sure it wouldn't break any minute. ''Easy does it.'' I walked away from the angel and blinked. The angel didn't move. ''phew, that was close. I almost blinked just then.'' I turned around to the Doctor. ''Now explain.'' The Doctor worked on some machines and began talking.

''Well, like I said, I crashed down in the forest about 394 years ago from now. That kid found me and there were three Weeping Angels, before my eyes they transformed into the Pegasi form they use now. I wanted to bring him in safety so I brought him with me in the TARDIS, this thingy you're in now. Apparently one of the pegasi held on to the TARDIS while we began to jump and were forced to land somewhere, a high energy spike made us go to the place where we found you and the older version of this kid. And the rest you know.''  
''That's it? The history of you and the kid?''  
''Yeah pretty much. I don't know how long you would listen if I told you the story of my life. But you possibly noticed I meant there are two more angels out there. And by the looks of it, they're after you.'' I looked at the doctor, that was probably the most disturbing thing I heard in all my time in Equestria. The Weeping Angels I was afraid of before, now apparently real, and after me. ''Well great, what's next?'' Little Solar woke up. ''Hey Doctor, what is going on?'' The Doctor walked to him. ''Nothing big my boy, please stay with this nice man and I'll fix the TARDIS.'' The Doctor went outside. ''Just like always, short but clear.''  
Solar came to me. ''Do I know you sir? You look familiar.'' I looked at him, so innocent, no experience in life. I felt bad for him. ''Solar, I'm going to do something that the Doctor most probably forbids. But you need to know.'' Solar looked at me with doubt. ''What are you going to do?'' I looked down, this will be hard for him. ''I'll tell you a bit about the future, you'll have, the last part to be exact. I had a battle with your future self.''  
''What?''

I told Solar about the only moments I had with him. Also my suspicions. He was older in that timeline so that would mean he will be dropped a few years before all that happening. ''But what if I need help? Who should I go to?'' I thought about it. I noticed that Celestia was nice too him and I heard she knows the Doctor. ''Just go to the Princess.'' Solar looked at me. ''You're kidding right?'' I shook my head. ''The Princesses will help you if you need it. And just to be sure, if you meet an unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, become friends with her. She could help you real good.'' Solar nodded and looked to the door, the Doctor came back. ''Ready for departure?'' We nodded. ''Too bad because the TARDIS needs to restart and that will take 40 minutes.'' I sighed deep, why was I stuck here again?

After 30 minutes of small talk Solar came to ask me something again. ''Do you know humans?'' I nodded. ''I am human, but the Doctor won't believe me.'' I lowered myself to be at the same height. ''I believe you little one. After all, I'm human myself.'' Solar looked at me in disbelief. ''Now I know you don't believe me.'' He walked away, hurt. ''Well that could have gone better. Hey Doc are we ready yet?'' The Doctor was still looking at some kind of screen. ''Wait a second I'm picking up a signal. But it is faint.'' I looked at the screen, it looked like a magnitude scale. ''Hey doesn't that thing measure earthquakes?'' The Doctor nodded. ''Yes indeed, and if these readings are correct there will be an earthquake momentarily.''

I looked at the Doctor. ''So any second there will be an earthquake.''  
''Yes.''  
''And Solar is still outside.''  
''He apparently is.''  
''Doc let me ask you one thing. Where is it safer, here or outside?''  
''The TARDIS is saver if the Earthquake occurs but if the angel breaks free you can better be hit by the earthquake.''  
''You're kidding me right? You ra…''  
''You said Solar is outside? Why didn't you say so in the first place, go out there and get him here, you can fly so you won't get hit by the earthquake.''  
''That is probably the smartest thing you said to me yet.''

I flew outside and saw that Solar wasn't that far away but I saw something disturbing behind him. A crack in the ground. ''No time to lose. Solar!'' I flew towards him and looked at me. ''Grab my hoof and we'll get to the TARDIS.'' Solar turned around again. ''Why would I believe you if you don't believe me?'' I hovered in front of him. ''Because I'm your friend, just like the Doctor, we will do anything we can to help you. We trust you, so we'd like you to trust us. And if the Doctor still doesn't listen to you I'll talk to him ok?'' Solar looked at me. ''OK, but does that mean you believe me?''  
''Yes I believe you, didn't I say so before? It just happens to be that I'm also a human. But not just me, two others that came with me. Bluestar and Icestorm. And trust me that this is true.'' Solar looked at me with big eyes. ''So that means I'm not alone?'' I shook my head. ''Awesome!''

Solar flew in my hooves and together we flew back to the TARDIS. Before we arrived I heard rumbling, the Earthquake started. ''Fast, to the Doctor. The mirror won't survive this.'' We flew to the TARDIS as fast as we could. When we arrived inside we shut the doors tight but it didn't help us against the earthquake, the whole room shook. Lights flickered, I heard a crashing sound and everything went quiet after a few seconds.  
''A 5.7 on the scale, that was a big one ey. What are you staring for?''  
''Doctor, the Weeping Pegasi… it's gone.'' The Doctor looked to where the Pegasi should stand but it wasn't there. ''Oh no. Quick, everyone together.'' We all stood together and looked around us, the angel was nowhere to be found. ''The door!'' Solar suddenly said and went to it. ''It's still locked, it needs to be in the…AHHHH!''  
Both the Doctor and me turned around, the pegasi was standing in front of Solar. ''Where did he come from?'' I asked but the Doctor was already busy. ''I'll try to find another mirror, look at him and don't blink, not even once.'' He ran into one of the rooms. ''Come on! Why always this kind of things?'' I looked at Solar and had an idea. ''Solar, keep staring at him. I have an idea.'' I flew behind Solar and opened the door. ''Solar, get aside!'' Solar quickly went to the side of the Pegasi and I positioned myself behind the Pegasi. ''Hope you collect Air miles.'' And I bucked the angel as hard as I could.

Even though it wasn't far the Pegasi was outside the TARDIS now. Solar jumped in front of me and gave me a high hoof. That was the first mistake, the second was that we didn't thought of the angels speed, faster than the eye can see. ''Oh Crap.'' I quickly looked at the Pegasi and it was already standing. Not close enough to do something but that would be over in one blink.  
Sounds came from the TARDIS center. ''Doc what is that for sound?'' The Doctor already came back. ''It is trying to cut the lights, I need to be quick.'' Before the Doctor reached us the lights flickered once. ''Noo…'' My voice was soft, I saw what was coming, it happened before in the series on TV. I began to cry when I saw, or actually didn't saw it happen. The lights flickered again and I heard Solar say with a small breath something along the lines of 'help me'. Then before our eyes he disappeared. The Pegasi touch had the same effect as the angel's touch. Back in time.

''No. no, NO!… I promised to protect him and now.'' The Doctor hated endings like this. And I understood why. As an almost immortal one he must see everyone die, So pitiful. I stared at the pegasi. ''Now you've done it.'' I set my hind hooves aflame and bucked the angel again. This time he flew further away. In the middle of an open patch. ''I hope you rot in hell.'' I set my front hooves aflame and made the balls. I threw one up high and waited for the right moment. ''This is for Solar.'' I threw the next ball straight ahead. In that little second that I didn't look the pegasi stood up again. But I thought of that. The balls hit and exploded, blocking the view from the pegasi. The Doctor appeared next to me.

''This isn't over yet, you know that right?'' Where the pegasi stood now laid a pile of rubble. ''There are two more in your own time.'' The Doctor wasn't even lightly impressed by how I killed the angel. ''I must say that it was a good thing to use their defense against them. The explosion was big and heavy. It made sure we couldn't see the pegasi what made him vulnerable again. But the explosion was still there so he died. Blew up. But at what price? A dear friend and companion, even though it wasn't for long.'' I looked at the Doctor. ''I think I know where he is.'' The Doctor looked surprised. ''400 years back in time. After some calculating I figured out he had to have at least lived her 3 years to fit in so good. Beside that his behavior has changed a lot. So that's the roughest sketch I can make.'' The Doctor nodded. ''I'll try to make contact with someone from there.'' I nodded and looked at the rubble. ''And this was supposed to be a free day.'' After a few minutes I walked back and saw the Doctor laughing. ''I made contact with the Princess. I explained the situation and she accepted to look out for him but she wouldn't interfere.'' I smiled and thought about it. This whole time his fate was sealed the moment I walked into the TARDIS. I felt guilty but happy. I had a new friend in the group. ''Let's go back to my time Doctor. I have an appointment.'' The doctor first bored at me but he understood. ''OK, but you also were a great help. Don't be surprised when I call on you later to help me.'' I laughed. ''I thought you would say that.'' We went inside the TARDIS, back to home.

I stepped outside the TARDIS, we were back in the training room, it was a little later than when I left but that didn't matter. ''You sure about this?'' I nodded. ''I promised to defeat them and I'll do it.'' The Doctor shrugged. ''OK, but if I need your help you'll give it?''  
''I promise to help you when you return. And don't worry about the angels…pegasi. I'll explain them later.'' The Doctor laughed. ''I was nice meeting you so far. Take care… I don't even know your name.''  
''It's Blade, Blade Flarestorm. Good luck Doctor.'' With those words spoken the Doctor closed the TARDIS and activated it. Within seconds the TARDIS was gone.

The same night two explosions were heard across Canterlot. In both cases there were no injured. No suspect and no claims of the enemy outside. The only thing they found was a pile of rubble in the middle of the streets while the streets themselves were alright. It was probably the mystery of the century.

When I came home Solar was already awake. He walked up to me while the rest remained silent. ''It's good to see you back, after all those years Blade.''  
''I was so scared when it happened. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.''  
''It's OK. I don't mind, the message the Doctor had for me already explained it. The angels lock the time period I was in, I was lucky to have someone like you nearby.''  
Those words hit me in the heart. He was still my friend after all those years. Six long years he had to struggle for his life. To build one. He trusted me after all those hard years.  
''Solar trust me. I will make sure that you won't have to live through those kind of times again.'' I looked at the rest who apparently didn't understand what happened. ''That promise I make to you all. They won't take Canterlot. Tomorrow, we will stop their madness and we will kick their ass back to the rotten hole they came from.'' Bluestar nodded. ''Nicely said bro.'' Icestorm looked approving, for her, that was the best kind of approval she could give.

_We are ready, for War!_

* * *

**Befor I forget to say it.  
_The owner of Solar is MrUbaNub, Solar is a pegasus version of his profile picture._  
Well have fun till the next chapter. Bye!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: beginning of the End

**Hey all, this is a quick in between chapter. There will be some more. So please be patient and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Beginning of the End.**

The night before the great plan came into action was pretty fun. We were talking about random stuff like what we would do when this was all over. Bluestar brought something up.  
''While making that report to the Princesses, Princess Celestia told us about the Grand Galloping Gala. That it was supposed to be next month.'' I saw some of them look down, thinking it might be cancelled. ''Don't look sad.'' Bluestar said. ''It isn't cancelled. It's just moved to an earlier date, because everypony can use some relaxation after all of this.'' Bluestar smiled at us. The room remained silent.  
''That's great news!'' Rarity said. ''But I don't have any dresses done. I need to make them as fast as possible, nonetheless a suit for you guys.''  
''Thanks Rarity.'' Bluestar said. ''That will make us at least fit in haha.''  
The girls now began talking about it to each other. They were extremely happy with the news. ''The Grand Galloping Gala huh… Sounds fun, why not?'' I stood up. ''Let's make sure we all go to the Gala!'' We all cheered for a second and returned to our drinks.  
After a few minutes I walked outside. It was quiet outside and no one in sight. Bluestar appeared beside me. After some silence Bluestar spoke up. ''Blade, are you sure about tomorrow? We both know they all are strong down there. Are we really able to beat them?'' I looked at Bluestar. I knew the doubt, everything was hanging on tomorrow. If our future would hold, or die.  
''Don't worry dude. I'll make sure no pony will take away the future of Icestorm, you or any of the girls. I promise you that.'' I smiled at him and he smiled back. ''Thanks Blade, that makes me happy. You're a real friend you know that.'' With that he walked back inside. Unknown to what he just did.  
I smiled. ''Eh. This is the first time I'm being called a friend by him. Maybe miracles exist and Icestorm will say it too.'' I laughed, still, somewhere deep I wished for it to happen.

_Nighttime_  
We were all asleep, saving our strength for the next day. I slept together with AJ in the same bed because there were more people than beds. Not that I minded though, haha.  
AJ was turning in the bed, she kept squirming around, it was really irritating. I figured she was having a nightmare so I turned towards her. I saw something that worried me. She was crying in her sleep, like something terrible happened. I tried to wake her up.  
''Hey Applejack, Applejack. Wake up please.'' I shook her a little and softly. ''Come on, wake up.'' After a few seconds her eyes shot open, she breathed heavy and sweated a lot. ''AJ…. What's wrong?'' She looked at me, scared. Probably recollecting her dream. ''BLADE!'' She suddenly hugged me and cried. ''Woah, woah. What happened there?'' she looked at me with teary eyes and told me.  
''Dead…You three…Laughing…I just didn't want to believe it but…''. ''Ssshhhhh, sssshhhh. It's alright, I'm still here.'' She cried silently for half a minute before really calming down. I felt her grip weakening, did she fell asleep again? I looked at her and saw her looking back. ''Come back safely…'' With tears in her eyes she gave me a kiss. After that she laid down again, tired. My mind was still processing this, all dead? It gave me chills, she saw us all dead, I tried to shake it off and go back to sleep but those words wouldn't let me. ''I will come back, even if it's with my last strength.'' I said softly and went back to sleep. Hoping it would last till next morning.

_The morning, Canterlot Gate  
_There was a strange silence at the gate. The three of us were standing outside, waiting for them to close the door. While the mane six on the other side, hoped for us to come back. ''You three are really sure aren't you?'' Twilight asked. We nodded. ''Shining, we can't promise enemy soldiers to come while we attack. Keep everyone save ok?'' Bluestar said that to shining Armor, who nodded in return. ''Well, no use waiting here for.'' Icestorm turned around. ''Let's kick them out and get back here.'' I smiled, so she does care.  
We went down the path, Bluestar flew up a bit. ''Yeah, We'll kick their asses!'' That was the sign to take off. I jumped and flapped my wings, Bluestar and I both grabbed a hold of Icestorm and flew down the mountain, straight to Ponyville.  
''They will be ok won't they?'' Twilight asked to her brother. ''Yes Twi, they will make it.'' His voice turned soft and whispered to himself. ''I won't forgive them if they won't.''  
The gate closed, locking the mane six in Canterlot with no way to help their friends, you can imagine that it isn't the best feeling you could have. They looked in the sky and almost prayed. ''Please let them get back safely.''

The three of us went flying down to ponyville, it was black of the army down there. ''Incoming, Unicorns attack!'' Magic bolts shot up to us. We tried to evade them but it wasn't easy. ''Blade, hold Icestorm for a sec.'' I nodded and Bluestar let go. He shot down, took his weapon and began spinning around. ''Blue Whirlwind.'' Flames formed around him and he landed in the middle of the enemy army. Most of the unicorns that were close to him flew away into the buildings close by. The rest of the army that stood there looked at him while the flames disappeared. ''Go on! Take them down!'' The army that stood near attacked and he hit the closed one away again. ''I can take care of myself, just make sure everything ends with this!'' I nodded and lit my flames up to make speed.  
''Stay safe…Bluestar!''

* * *

**Hey though I didn't update for a long time this one is pretty small. I have been bussy with everything so please forgive me. Also I'd like to ask you all something. Please look at my Warlees Warriors story and think of a name. I'm pretty lame with names so please help me with that.  
Also hopefully I'll have the next chapters done sooner.**

**Bye Bye  
Blade  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Bluestar and Green Spectre

**First fight chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bluestar and Green Spectre**

We left Bluestar behind, trusting him in defeating the army. ''He will be alright won't he?'' Icestorm asked. ''Off course. It's Bluestar after all.'' I smiled, even though I knew it wouldn't work, I hoped it would help even just a little. I looked behind us where another blue whirlwind had formed and then I looked back to the front. ''There is no way he will lose now.'' I said more serious. Icestorm nodded and we continued.

When Bluestar finished his second attack he looked around him, most of the enemy soldiers were down but the remaining forces didn't retreat. ''Come on men, he is just alone.'' One of the higher ups yelled while leading the soldiers. They rushed towards them but failed to just touch him. ''Too easy, now I just need to get back to those two.'' Bluestar tried to lift off but was stopped by a voice. ''Not so fast human.'' Bluestar turned back, there stood one of the leaders. ''Green Spectre…''

''Indeed human, now I'll finish you off, kill your friends, rule this land and to finish it all off, I'll take your girl and do what you didn't.'' Spectre looked evil, green smoke got off of him but Bluestar didn't notice, he was just angry, so insanely mad at what Spectre said that he didn't care.  
''Take that back you bastard!'' Bluestar launched himself towards Green Spectre and tried to punch him. But the moment he hit him Bluestar noticed he went through Spectre. ''What the…'' Bluestar crashed in the wall behind Spectre.  
''Ha-ha you fell for it, never thought why my name is Green Spectre? I can become smoke, like a Ghost. You can't hit me like last time. Because this time I'm prepared.''  
''You talk too much.'' Bluestar stood up on all fours, the crash was hard and blood came out of his mouth and nose. ''I need to beat you, I need to safe this world.'' Bluestar grabbed his Sansetsukon and rammed it in the ground. Spikes came out of the ground and went straight to Spectre.  
''That won't work.'' Again Spectre became smoke and evaded the spikes. The smoke accelerated and went straight to Bluestar. Right before it hit Bluestar the smoke became a solid hoof and hit him in the face and pinned him in the wall.  
''I already noticed it but your attacks are done with this thing right?'' Spectre grabbed the Sansetsukon and looked at it. ''I have no idea what makes this so special but if it makes this easier…'' Bluestar heard something cracking. ''No, don't.'' The cracking continued. ''No way human scum. This will make my victory sure, and seeing it tearing you up makes it even better.'' The cracking became harder and Bluestar began to squirm really hard but he was pinned down good. Then with one loud snapping sound it went silent. The Sansetsukon was broken and the squirming stopped.

''Well what shall we do now? Oh I know, I'll beat you up until you die!'' Spectre let the broken Sansetsukon go and threw Bluestar up a bit before giving him a punch again. Bluestar felt the hit but didn't gave a hint of pain even though the scratches all over his body began to bleed. At the place where Bluestar was supposed to land, Green Spectre was already waiting.  
''Heads up!'' Spectre bucked Bluestar and he flew away in the direction of a tall tree and crashed into it. Bluestar finally moved on his own. ''Damn that was a hard one, where am I?'' He looked around and recognized the amount of books that surrounded him. ''The Library! Oh no, he can't wreck it here.'' Bluestar stood up and saw green smoke coming to the hole he just made. Quickly he jumped out of the hole before Spectre could block it but was still met with a hoof on his back and crashed into the ground.

''Why such haste to leave your own home?''  
''You knew?''  
''Of course, we looked over you for some time. But it's a big collection isn't it? What if I set fire to it, it would probably one beautiful fire pillar.'' Green Spectre laughed like he already saw it happen. Bluestar was beginning to get angry again and began to yell.  
''IF YOU DARE TO LAY ONE HOOF ON THAT TREE, I'LL BREAK ALL THE BONES IN YOUR BODY, TIE YOU UP TO A ROCK AND THROW YOU INTO THE MOLTEN CORE OF THE PLANET. GOT THAT!''  
Spectre stopped with what he was doing and looked surprised to Bluestar. He was so surprised he couldn't even react in time for the punch that hit him full in the face. Green Spectre flew backwards all the way and broke through the house on the other side of the street. ''My grandpa stopped you people and so will we.'' Then Bluestar remembered something, his grandpa gave him his own weapon. Bluestar quickly looked at his pocket and saw a different kind of his own Sansetsukon there. He grabbed it and looked at it. ''This will be my final stand.'' He looked at where Green Spectre laid and saw that there was smoke coming right at him and hit him in the face. Bluestar flew backwards but landed on his hoofs. He took his grandfather's Sansetsukon and tried to hit Spectre. ''Ha, I'll just become smoke again.'' Spectre began to become smoke but the Sansetsukon still hit him. Spectre fell to the ground and looked at Bluestar. ''How could you hit me?'' Bluestar didn't listen, but looked at the Sansetsukon he was holding. It was glowing white and he thought what it could mean.  
''Stupid luck, that's it just luck.'' Spectre said and he stood up. Bluestar turned to Spectre and rammed the Sansetsukon into the ground. Expecting spikes Green Spectre turned to smoke and tried to move but nothing came. No spikes, no rumbling, nothing. Then it hit Bluestar. The glowing was a canceller, it cancelled the magic or ability someone uses.

''This is your end Spectre.'' Bluestar glared at him, his body was heavy and he knew he was at the end of his power. Spectre still had no clue why nothing happened. Bluestar rushed at Spectre and made a lunge at him. Spectre tried to evade normally but was still hit by the Sansetsukon. Spectre flew a little and when he looked where he would land he saw Bluestar readying himself for an uppercut. Spectre was hit and flew up and shut his eyes in pain.  
''Why is he suddenly stronger? Why do these humans always become stronger the last second? Why? Why? Why?!'' Bluestar appeared behind Green Spectre. ''Because we have something to protect, if you protect something you will always be superior. Now go away from this land! Dragon Sleeper Throw!'' The Sansetsukon wrapped around Green Spectre's neck and began to choke him. With an aerial hip toss Bluestar threw Spectre to the ground. Spectre tried to turn around but was to late and crashed into the ground.  
''Ouch, that hurt.'' Spectre rubbed his head and felt some blood on his hoof. ''Ah damn it.'' Spectre's sight was a bit blurry but he knew Bluestar was behind him. ''Sleeper Suplex!'' The Sansetsukon was wrapped around the neck again and Bluestar tried to do the German Suplex on Green Spectre.  
''You may defeat me! But your friends will die at the hoofs of my Sister and Father!''  
With A big hollow bang Green Spectre hit the ground, the hit was so hard that even the ground cracked. Green Spectre was as good as done but he could still speak. ''Why don't you finish me off now? Aren't you afraid of our revenge?'' Bluestar, bruised and a lot of blood loss, barely stood before him. ''I'm not like you, we're not like you. We don't kill if we can, the only reason I would kill you… is as a last resort. But… even so… I don't even have the strength to move. Ha-ha.'' Bluestar fell down, exhausted. Green Spectre laughed. ''If only we met under different conditions… We could have been… Such good friends…'' Both ponies were unconscious, but Bluestar was happy. He defeated Green Spectre and most of the soldiers were down. ''Blade, Icestorm. I'll leave the rest to you.'' Those were the last thoughts of Bluestar.

_Blade and Icestorm  
_I felt uneasy, like something happened but I didn't say anything about it. ''Blade, watch out!'' I snapped out of it and barely evaded a shockwave from below. ''It's Space Rift.'' I said to Icestorm. ''I'll take her Blade, You make sure to defeat that Thunder guy.'' I hesitated but nodded. I let go and Icestorm fell down. I watched Icestorm fell down, it was near the cottage of Fluttershy. Strange, the trail leads this way but they should all have been in Ponyville… ''Where the hell is Dark Thunder?'' I thought out loud and sped up towards the Everfree forest.

Icestorm fell down, she looked towards the ground where two shockwaves were coming from. Icestorm barely evaded the blasts and saw Space Rift on the ground. Icestorm's horn began to glow and small ice arrows formed around Icestorm. She aimed at Space Rift and fired all bolts towards Space Rift. The ground got impaled and a dust cloud formed. Icestorm used her magic to land softly and looked towards Space Rift. They locked eyes and just stared at each other.

An animal accidently snapped a twig and it sounded the start of the assault. Icestorm fired a giant Javelin and Space Rift fired a shockwave.  
A new battle began.

* * *

**Hey people, I looked at my warless Warriors story and at the reviews and nobody responded to my questions and now I'm sad...  
No I'm not, it just means you aren't interested in it and I say ok to that.**

**Besides that have a nice day.  
Blade  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Icestorm and Space Rift

**Here you go, second fight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Icestorm and Space Rift**

Icestorm used her magic to extend her horn with Ice and it became a spear. ''That won't work Icy.'' Space Rift made a shockwave and shattered the Ice Spear on Icestorm's head. ''And another one!''  
''What?'' Icestorm was too late with reacting and got hit by the next shockwave. She fell backwards but swiftly landed on her hooves. ''Well, what do you think of this then? Flare Arrow.'' A red flaming arrow appeared and aimed at Space Rift. '' What? No ice?'' Icestorm fired the arrow and it went towards Space Rift, she was shocked because that same arrow that was fired less than a second ago was already close to her face. 'Damn, that is fast.' Space Rift thought and evaded it just in the nick of time. The Fire arrow hit one of the trees behind her but it didn't set it aflame. ''What is that kind of arrow?''  
''Eyes on your enemy Space.'' Icestorm yelled and she fired two Lightning Arrows. ''Why should I, They both miss.'' Space Rift looked extremely confident until the arrows were close again. They definitely missed but there was something else. The arrows had an electric current between them. This current however, did hit space Rift. She yelled while the shock pushed her backwards towards Fluttershy's cottage. ''Oh no, all those animals.'' Icestorm said while closing in. ''Fluttershy will never forgive me if I let that happen.''  
Space Rift looked up and saw Icestorm rushing towards her. ''No way you're using that spear on me again. Go Fly!'' Space Rift charged up another shockwave and fired it straight at Icestorm. Seeing this coming Icestorm used a sidestep to evade the wave. 'Damn, that wave was sharp.' She thought to herself as she felt the blood flowing from her cheek. Swiftly Icestorm closed in and shocked Space Rift when she appeared in front of her face. ''Kata Guruma.'' Space Rift didn't saw that coming. A Unicorn, specialized in ranged attack coming in for the close quarter fight. ''Wha-What?!''  
Icestorm quickly lifted up the front hooves of Space Rift and before she could react Icestorm positioned herself under Space Rift's body, lifting her up. ''Who is flying now huh?'' Icestorm said with a smirk before throwing Space Rift in the opposite direction of Fluttershy's cottage.

Space Rift didn't saw this move coming and didn't react at all until she noticed she almost hit the ground. She turned around and shot some magic at the ground. Icestorm who watched this noticed something. These were multiple attacks instead of the one big shockwave she normally used. Something wasn't right here. ''So you noticed… We use the same kinds of attack.''  
''You use air pressure as bullets while I use my magic to make elemental arrows.''  
''I knew you would notice. Now let's continue.''

Both their horns glowed. Around Icestorm countless sparkles appeared. But there was no sign of anything around Space Rift. 'What is she planning? I can't see when or what will attack.' Icestorm thought but suddenly something moved around Space Rift and Icestorm knew she should be quick. She fired all the bolts around her and an amazing scene appeared. Everywhere between those two ice from the arrows shattered and mist was created thanks to the little explosions.  
But like Icestorm saw, not all arrows crashed. Some of the arrows scratched Space Rift and left scars all over her body. But that also meant that there were bullets coming for her. Icestorm sharpened her senses to look for those bullets but they never came. Why?

''I underestimated you. You have more magic power then I thought. I'm even beginning to like you. But now I'll be a little more serious.''  
Icestorm stepped back. 'She wasn't serious before?' Icestorm was late responding to Space Rift's attack and had a clean hit all over her body. The air pressure bullets pushed her backwards. Every attack that hit was like a hit with a Sledge-Hammer. ''Can't…Hold…It.''  
Space Rift noticed that Icestorm was having difficulties keeping a stand at her attacks and charged another shockwave, which was like a cannon blast compared with the bullets. Again, it was a clean hit and Icestorm was forced backwards to the cottage of Fluttershy.  
''No, I can't hit her cottage. I must protect those animals.'' But she couldn't evade in midair. Icestorm crashed into the wall but didn't broke through. ''Hm, I guess I was holding back too much. Let's fix that.'' Space Rift charged another attack and this time Icestorm did break through the wall.

''Oh no the animals I have to… Wait a sec… The animals aren't here.'' Space Rift closed in and laughed. ''As if that would make any difference.'' But Icestorm was mad. ''Why the Fuck isn't there one single animal… I could go all out without having to think about others property or something.'' Space Rift frowned when she heard that comment. ''You were also holding back?''  
''Hell yeah.''  
''OK… Then shall we both get serious now?''  
''Sure, then it will end within the minute.''  
'Maybe, but I won't end up like my brother.''  
''What happened to your brother?'' Icestorm was a little surprised by this. Could it be that Bluestar had to fight her brother?  
''Ah yes, you don't know. My brother was defeated by your friend and they now both lay unconscious in the town. But don't worry though, they will be taken care off.'' Space Rift smiled as the devil.  
''You bitch, what did you do?'' Icestorm began to get mad, there was something but she didn't know what.  
''I didn't do anything. I just waited for you to come. But remember your little friend Solar.'' Icestorm didn't like this. ''What's with Solar?'' Space Rift's horn began to glow. ''He was such lonely child, we just took care of him. Or at least our father.''  
Icestorm couldn't believe it. Was that guy a spy? ''I can't believe you. He's our friend.'' Space Rift laughed. ''Oh yeah, then why is he there, carrying everyone?'' Icestorm looked to the side. There was no one there. ''Lying Bitch!'' Icestorm looked back to Space Rift but she was gone. ''Where the hell are you?'' Icestorm looked around but didn't see any trace of her. ''Coward. You wanted to kill me right?'' Suddenly Icestorm's Judo sense kicked in, she felt that there was someone behind her and quickly turned. There she was met by a hoof in her face. When Icestorm looked again there was nothing there. ''What?'' Again her senses kicked in and turned, again met by a hoof that disappeared when she regained her sight. This pattern was repeated a dozen times.

Icestorm was pretty bruised. She had used most of her energy to recover from the attacks. ''I need to focus, where the hell is she?'' Icestorm closed her eyes and focused. 'Strange' Icestorm thought. 'Her presence is not here. Like she doesn't exist here.' But there it was again. That feeling of something behind her. Now a little more prepared, Icestorm turned around and tried to grab the hoof with her own. When she caught it she looked to see what was happening. What she saw amazed her. It was just the hoof. Nothing more.  
''What the hell is going on here… wait… Space Rift… You can bend Space around you right?'' Laughing was heard around Icestorm. ''Clever girl. You figured it out, the most that is.'' Icestorm didn't like it. What could she do against someone that could get untouchable.  
''Well, let's finish it then.'' Space Rift appeared out of thin air and her horn glowed like crazy. ''Black Hole!'' Icestorm's heart skipped a beat. Black Hole? Those things that destroy everything close to them? Even time, space and light?  
A small flash was seen and then there was darkness, a circling darkness that meant doom when you came close. Icestorm concentrated and made a few walls of ice to protect herself. While she set up her last wall she saw Space Rift. She was in pain. It was a powerful spell that could kill her if she wasn't careful. ''Damn that bitch. Can't she just take her life and enjoy it?'' But she knew she couldn't do anything else with that black hole there. The walls around her began to crumble. She thought about it. 'What can I do about a Black Hole? I'm as good as dead anyway with that thing.' Then an image flashed before her eyes. It was from the time they fought Chrysalis. When two strange ponies stood next to her. ''We're your army.'' Those words echoed into her head.  
''Ha-ha…Those two idiots…Just don't realize how happy I was then. That's right, I can't give up now.'' Icestorm stood up and looked at the protecting walls which were about to be destroyed. ''OK, come on… What would those two do?'' While she asked it she already knew. They would do something incredibly crazy with all their power. Blade even more than Bluestar. Icestorm concentrated and went full power. With all her power she summoned an ice Javelin.  
''Not enough.'' Icestorm said and began to deplete her energy. Another Javelin appeared but this one was flaming like fire. ''Come on… One more!'' Icestorm felt her consciousness fading. She was pushing herself too hard but it could be the last thing she could do. A third and last Javelin appeared. This last one was charged with electricity. But blue.  
When Icestorm looked up to them she smiled. Those three Javelins were representing them in her mind. As on cue the last of the previous ice wall shattered and left nothing in defense for Icestorm. Icestorm aimed for the right places and prepared herself. ''Go!'' Icestorm fired all three Javelins and collapsed. She was drained but felt like her body was made of lead.

The three Javelins went forward in a circular motion. Exchanging places with every inch they passed, increasing speed. Icestorm saw this and used a bit of what was left of her magic. The three Javelins began to circle even faster until they looked like one big Javelin, speeding towards the Black Hole, which was smaller than the Javelin being aimed at it. When the two attacks collided sparks flew around. It was like a drill trying to drill through a steel plate.  
''Need… to accelerate…the attack…'' Icestorm used again a bit of her magic, trying to push the Javelin through. The sparks were getting bigger and more were flying around. It was purely a battle of endurance. Who gave up first? Icestorm tried to look and saw that Space Rift had fallen to her knees. She could barely hold the Hole. ''Now!'' Icestorm yelled and gave her attack a final push. Breaking through the Black Hole, hitting Space Rift in her face. Space Rift shot backwards and came to a standstill a couple of yards away from her original position.

Icestorm, completely drained with only her willpower and the last bit of magic in her, walked to Space Rift. Looking at Space Rift, she felt relieved. She was victorious without killing her. ''Finally… Blade can finally beat the crap out of your father without worry.''  
Icestorm let herself lay down. But she was shocked to see that her opponent was standing up. ''I won't let you interfere with my father!'' Space Rift could barely stand and looked mad out of her eyes. Icestorm couldn't do anything yet she could. Her last resort. ''Sorry Blade… Thanks to me you can't keep your promise…'' Tears began flowing out of Icestorm's eyes as she heard the voice of her friends and of course her new coltfriend. ''Icestorm…''  
''I'll make sure she can't hurt any of you!''  
Icestorm stood on her hind legs with a lot of trouble and put her front hooves together. Space Rift saw this and her horn began to glow weak. ''I won't let you.'' Air bullets flew towards Icestorm but she ignored them completely.  
A chilling wind came by. It was colder than the coldest winter ever registered in Equestria. Icestorm's horn began to glow brighter and the wind became harder. Space Rift looked at Icestorm in awe. ''Is this the level of magic humans can get?…Amazing.'' Space Rift looked at her hoofs and saw them being covered in ice but she didn't care. She was just tired.  
Icestorm opened her eyes and saw a frozen Space Rift. ''This won't kill you, but will hopefully knock some sense into you.'' Icestorm clapped her hooves. A crack appeared in the ice, then another one and another one. It kept going until the whole ice was cracked. ''Shatter.''  
The Ice exploded. The ice flew in all directions and coated the ground. Leaving on the ground a silent, non-moving Space Rift. ''Don't worry… You're just…Paralyzed.'' I won't kill, because your father was evil...'' Icestorm fell over too but tried to stand up again. ''Only if your…death… would be your salvation… then we… no I… might consider it.'' Icestorm's vision got blurry. Again she fell over and closed her eyes.

When Icestorm opened her eyes again she saw the wheels of an cart and the legs of an orange pony. Even with the blurry vision Icestorm could see that there were already a lot of ponies in the cart. She felt that she was picked up. But before she fell unconscious again she could manage to say something.

''Why?... Solar…''

* * *

**What? Solar? What could be the meaning of this?  
Next time. Blade and Dark Thunder.  
What will happen if these two fight?**

**Well don't forget to review and have a nice weekend  
Blade  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Blade and Dark Thunder

**Here it is! Final Fight! Enjoy the reading and don't forget the review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Blade and Dark Thunder**

I flew just above Everfree forest. Searching for the clue where Dark Thunder was. I didn't know why but I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. I chose to ignore it and went on with the search when something got my attention. A strange, run down building. ''Bluestar probably knows what it is. I hope he is Okay.''  
I flew down to the building, I didn't know why but I got the feeling like a pressure that originated in there. The same kind of pressure feeling that Dark Thunder gave me. I landed in front of the gate and looked inside. It looked ruined and probably wasn't entered in the last couple of years. I took some steps inside and noticed something. I jumped to the front and where I just stood a red thunderbolt came down. ''Well, no surprise visit then. Where are you Dark?''  
There was no response but I knew I had to be careful. I could get attacked just like two seconds ago. ''This is too cliché… The final boss is in a castle…'' I sighed, it was almost too good to be true.

I reached a hall with a pillar in the middle. Dark Thunder stood there looking angry at me. ''So you're finally here?'' I noticed that his coat was lighter, a lighter shade of black. ''You humans always try to be the goodie good guys and ruin my plans. I will destroy you all!'' Mixed color thunder began coming out of his body. His coat turned to an even darker tint of black then before.  
''Dark… Let me ask you one question. Why are you doing this?''  
''Silence!'' Dark yelled and went straight for the attack, engulfing himself in thunderbolts. I didn't expect this and was hit, flew a few meters backwards and landed on my hooves. Only to be met by a hoof in my face that crashed me through a wall.  
''Damn it, since when is he this strong? He wasn't nearly half this strong in Canterlot.'' While I stood up I noticed a blur coming at me. Expecting it to be Dark I fired up my wings and shot to the sky. ''Thunder Spear.'' I looked down and saw a thunderbolt with the same size as Icestorm's Javelin coming at me. I set my hoof aflame and hit the Javelin just like with Icestorm's. But there was a big difference. The spear wasn't solid and the shock's disabled my movements.  
I fell down and crashed into the ground. ''What the hell… I need to get my focus again.''

''I ask again, why do you do this? Why killing everyone and rule a country?'' I had returned to my human speech like it was nothing. Inside my head I hit myself for that. Dark however didn't seem to mind. ''You really want to know? I'll give you a hint. Those other two are my children. But one pony can't get a child. Now what is missing in the picture!''  
Dark yelled that last sentence and engulfed himself in electric charges again. However now they were yellow. I engulfed myself in flames and did the same attack.  
We collided. Sparks and flames shot in every direction. Our hooves were the only things that touched each other. Eventually we gave each other a head-butt and an explosion occurred. It flung us both to the edges of the hall.

''Damn what power. I'm almost jealous.'' I joked while I still could. But then I heard wheels of a cart. I swiped the blood of my face and looked at the direction of the sound. 'Guards? No it can't be, Bluestar handled them.' I thought and looked at the doorway. Dark Thunder began to laugh, he could see clearly what came.  
''Well doesn't this come handy. Blade, please welcome your fans.'' I got chills running down my spine. I looked through the doorway and saw Solar walking with a cart behind him. I was shocked about two things.  
1. Solar had a blank look on his face and didn't respond.  
2. The heap of ponies in the cart.  
Solar walked in and went straight for Dark Thunder. ''Like you ordered…Master.'' I couldn't believe my own ears. Solar a spy? ''What is the meaning of this Dark?''  
''Oh nothing special. I found him lost a few years ago and noticed he had potential. But not the willpower. So I had a delayed spell put on him that activated some time ago.'' I didn't believe it. This was my fault all along. I began to get mad but not at Dark Thunder, not to Solar. But at myself.  
''Damn it! Why do this things always happen!'' Dark laughed and thought up something. ''Well Solar, fight your buddy Blade.''  
''Yes…Master.''  
''Don't let me do this Solar. If I do… I rather die than do something like that.''  
I closed my eyes for a second and Solar was already in front of me. Hitting me hard with an uppercut. Out of reflex I kicked him in a dropkick but regretted it immediately. I hit the wall thanks to the combination of the uppercut and dropkick and Solar fell down from the dropkick.  
As my eyes struggled to stay open after the last blow I saw Solar starting to move over to me. But his motions were slow and awkward. His eyes looked dazed and hazy, but clearer than last time. Could the hit have brought a part back?  
He then got close to me and started to punch me. Each one getting harder as he continued but with his slow motion it was easy to stop the next hoof and send one of my own. As soon as I hit him he fell to the grounded and slumped over.  
His eyes were shining in comparison. His mouth was moving but didn't speak. ''I'm sorry Solar…But here comes one more'' I concentrated a small amount of my power in one hoof, flamed it up, and punched Solar.  
Solar flew back and hit Dark Thunder on its way. ''Damn you Dark! Forcing me to fight my friend.'' I began to cry. I hated myself for doing that. ''Blade… don't mind me… just take this guy.''  
I looked up, Solar was alright, he's really tougher than he looks. But Dark Thunder was furious. ''Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!'' Dark fired a thunderbolt to all the ponies in the cart and Solar. After a bright flash they were all hanging besides the wall, locked up in an electric prison.  
''Now Blade, if you don't want your friends hurt then…'' But he couldn't finish his sentence. I just threw a fireball straight at his face. Dark jumped back to defend himself when he saw another one falling from above. Just like before, the two balls collided and created an enormous explosion that was directed at Dark Thunder. ''I don't care what you were about to say.'' I got rid of my tears. ''But I will stop you. You hurt me, that's okay. But if you hurt my friends then it's war.''

Dark stood up and looked at me. ''Again you powered up… you aren't even in your rage mode…'' Dark charged his hoof and stomped on the ground creating an electric shockwave. Not seeing this coming I got hit and fell down. Electricity wasn't fun.  
I tried to stand up but fell down again. My left front hoof was numb. I flapped my wings to have at least some movement but it was slow. I never thought electricity could hit me that hard.  
''Well Blade, you're weak, you can't fight and you can't win. Why stand up?''  
''I don't know…'' Dark looked shocked. I saw some movements behind dark and continued. ''I just don't know.''  
''What do you mean you don't know?'' Dark was getting impatient. ''I'm just an idiot that came to this world. No friends, lost and hostile thoughts all around me.'' I stood on my hooves again. ''I fought and fell unconscious. Met some ponies, made friends with them…'' I began to feel dizzy again. ''I finally had friends in a long time…'' I then remembered how I regained my willpower, human style. I stood up, saw Dark Thunder coming at me slowly and noticed I had enough time for the trick. I jumped up and stomped with all four hooves on the ground Howling at the top of my longs like a wolf.  
Dark didn't expected this and jumped back. All the ponies at the wall also regained conscious. ''Blade?'' Groggy sounds came from the wall but I didn't pay any attention to it. I fired up my wings and rushed to Dark, who responded with rushing towards me. ''Here comes a combo Dark!''

The ponies on the wall looked up. Bluestar was the first to have a good look. ''Wait…where are we?'' He looked around and saw that everyone hung on the wall, even Green Spectre and Space Rift.  
''What is going on?'' when Bluestar looked in front of him again he saw Dark and me. We were both hitting away on each other in mid-air. ''Right, left, uppercut Right… oh wait a stomach hit damn… what a fight.'' Bluestar was mixed in the battle but his attention went to Icestorm. ''Solar…''  
Solar woke up and looked at Icestorm. ''I'm sorry…'' Icestorm shook her head. ''Don't worry… I heard.'' Solar let it all hang. He was exhausted. Icestorm looked at the main six, who were also watching the fight. But her eyes fell on the two ponies at the far side. Green Spectre and Space Rift.  
''Why the hell are those two also here?''  
''Dark hit me in the face and I flew backwards against the same wall my friends hung. ''Why my children hang there? This is their punishment.'' Suddenly shocks went through the thunder prison and they all began to scream.  
''Damn…you're possessed. You're more evil then last time.'' I shot towards Dark Thunder and began with a combo hit. After 5 consecutive hits I gave him a flaming uppercut and launched him in the air. I then went straight for him again, engulfing myself in flames. Like a spear I went for him but Dark saw it coming. With a quick jab he punched me in the ground, crashing into the wall. The wall broke and fell on top of me. ''Blade…Take that asshole down… If you're my friend… You at least need to be able to do that.'' I looked through the rubble and saw that Icestorm said that.

Dark walked in the direction of the wall. ''Well my dear… You will be the first one to die.'' He made a black thunderbolt between his hooves. But something was weird. It seemed like there were sparks coming from Dark himself.  
''Don't you dare Dark'' Dark Thunder turned around. I just kicked away the last rocks that laid on top of me and turned to him. ''What can you do?'' He asked. I didn't know. I just couldn't give up.  
dark didn't wait anymore and shot the thunder towards Bluestar and Icestorm. ''Don't do it Father!'' Green Spectre suddenly yelled but the thunder was almost on target. Just before they hit something blocked the shot. Bluestar couldn't believe it, well actually he did but still.  
I had thrown my body in front of them.  
''Damn it! It hurts like hell!'' I could manage to say between the screams of pain. After a few seconds the shocks disappeared and I laid down. Damn was I tired. I closed my eyes, I wanted to sleep. I was too weak….

With a small poof sound something fell on my head. With much pain I took it of me and saw it was the hat of Applejack. ''Blade… Don't you dare die on me… Look inside.'' I looked inside the hat. There were my shades. The ones I gave when we returned from Earth. I grabbed them and put it on. With a faint smile I joked. ''And? Do they look awesome on me?''  
''Yeah, they do look awesome.'' Rainbow Dash said and I smiled. ''Damn you guys… Can't a guy go to sleep when he is tired.'' I stood up again. Dark didn't look happy. ''So you stand once more.''  
Sparks came from Dark's body. I fired up and was again a fireball with wings. I shot forward with everything I had. Evaded a hoof of Dark and scratched him with the wing armor.  
''You little pest.'' I heard him say but I ignored it. I flew up a pretty distance and made fireballs in my hooves. I let one go as I turned. ''He went berserk… I can only do that…'' With the second ball in my hoof I began to dive. Dark looked up and didn't know what he saw. The first ball was about to hit him when he saw my flaming body coming at him.  
''Thunder Spear'' Dark Thunder made a spear that collided with the first ball, but to Dark and my surprise they went up against each other. I didn't saw that coming and sped up. ''How can you still have power in that body?'' I put the second ball in front of me and collided with the spear and ball, pushed it through and crashed down on Dark.

The explosion that occurred stopped Dark's concentration and the Electric prison broke free. ''Damn… What a blast.'' Solar said and looked at the smoke. It was clearing up but he couldn't see who won that time. ''Solar! Watch out!'' Icestorm yelled and Solar jumped back. A mix of thunder and flames shot by him into the wall. Solar rejoined with Bluestar and Twilight who were holding each other. ''What is that?'' Rarity asked and they saw some shape through the smoke.  
Bluestar stepped back, almost falling on Twilight. ''No way… a draw?''

Both Dark and I stood straight against each other, trying to push each other away. I got a little overhand and fired up my tail. It became flexible and I wrapped it around Dark. I tried to throw him away when my grip slipped. ''Damn out of power…'' Instead I jumped towards him, trying to get him in some kind of hold. The struggle was hard and with every touch I got a shock from Dark.  
''What are you trying to do Blade?'' Dark Thunder asked. ''I will help you with your problem.'' I said and the shock it caused made me found a way. I got on Dark Thunder's back and put my front hooves past his arms and around his head. Making us both stand on our hind legs. I was lucky I watched wrestling sometimes. This was the only submission hold I knew. A Sleeper hold.  
Sparks began to rapidly exit Dark's body and began to float. The electric waves coming from him disrupted the magnetic fields. Stones around us began to hoover and I noticed flames came out of me like sparks at dark.

''Blade get out of there!'' I heard my friends yell but I knew if I let go, he would escape or try to kill them. I sighed and thought about the promise I made them. Making sure they won't get difficult lives because of missing friends. Going to the Grand Galloping Gala with everybody… Now it would be everybody but me. I knew the destructive force of the balls when they collided against each other but…  
I sighed and looked towards the group. Green Spectre was loading his sister in the cart and Bluestar helped him. ''Friendship is such a grand thing isn't it.'' I said and They looked at me. With my wing I corrected my shades and smiled. ''But…Sometimes a man must risk his life… To keep a promise to his friends.''

* * *

**Nice speach isn't it?**

**Well, come look next time: Goodbye's aren't forever.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbyes aren't Forever

**The conclusion has arrived. But how nice am I to give you guys these two chapters at the same time?  
**

**At the end of the chapter there will be the thank you list I promised.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Goodbyes aren't Forever**

''A man must sometimes risk his life to keep a promise to a friend. That time is now.'' While holding Dark in a full sleeper hold, a mix of thunder and flames that were exiting our bodies began to circle us. As it became more intense with every passing second, the mane six, Solar, Green Spectre with his sister in the cart, the wounded Bluestar and the weakened Icestorm had to step back.  
''Blade… not again. This is the third time that it looks like I'll lose you. I don't want that.'' Applejack screamed towards me. I looked at her but she couldn't see my eyes because of my shades. I didn't want to lose them either, but if I didn't do it then it would be the same result, but then for everyone and not only for me.  
The intensity of the flames increased. The thunder began to hit all around the place. ''We must…evacuate.'' Bluestar managed to say and they began walking out of the castle. When they were out of our sights Dark began to talk again. ''You really are set to die aren't you? To die and end my tyranny.''  
''I promised to end it here, and you won't give up. You are consumed in your grief. That I'll stop.'' Dark made a sighing sound. ''You are just as naïve as you grandfather Blade. Because… It's not over yet!'' Suddenly I felt a massive jolt of electricity. Dark's tail was wrapping around me. It hurt really bad but I kept holding on. ''If one of us dies… The circle will be broken and the survivor will be free! And you, little pest, won't leave alive. And I'll be reunited with my wife!''  
The electric shocks worsened each passing second. My body couldn't take much more but I hold on tight. I saw through the gap between my eyelids that we were almost completely surrounded by the electric flames. I closed my eyes and saw the famous movie, 'Life'.  
I saw my boring youth, even more boring school days where I met my very first friend that I could call a best friend and of course work, I hated that.  
But I also saw my life here. Meeting the Apple family. I even heard their voices in my head. ''Be careful not to mix the animal's food.'' ''Blade! Any ideas for our cutey marks?'' Those were good memories of there.  
Meeting Twilight and Spike. ''Blade, I just thought about it but, how does weather work in your world?'' ''Hey Blade… Down here. I wondered, uhm, are there dragons in your world?''  
Meeting Rainbow Dash and her constant racing. ''Come on Blade, I want to see your Flareboom again versus my Rainboom. Let's see who's the most awesome. *grins*''  
Meeting Fluttershy and the animals. ''Are you looking for an animal companion? I got lots and lots of choices?'' I promised to look for one later.  
Meeting Rarity and her clothes. ''Stand still Blade…And you too Bluestar. Your suites are harder than you'd think.'' I still hear Icestorm laugh.  
Meeting Pinkie Pie and her parties. ''This party is for you. So what's your name?'' I still get tears in my eyes when I think back about it.  
The Princesses. ''It would be my pleasure to be called a friend of humans.'' ''So thou likes art Blade? We could show thou the collection we have here.'' Damn it all!  
Solar. ''Good, very good. The speed and aim is but!'' ''It's still too weak.'' '' It's good to see you back, after all those years Blade.''  
And my two best friends here. Bluestar. ''Thanks Blade, that makes me happy. You're a real friend you know that.''  
And Icestorm. ''Blade…Take that asshole down… If you're my friend… You at least need to be able to do that.''  
And the love of my pony life. Applejack. ''Blade, don't you dare die on me out there.'' Ha-ha there goes my promise.

I knew. They were my strength this whole time. Seeing all that made my fear go away. I didn't feel the shocks anymore. I opened my eyes and saw that the flames and electricity completely surrounded us. This was the end. I let go with my front hooves and made two fireballs. ''Stop this, the chain reaction will blow this whole building up!''  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on all their smiling faces for one last time. When I opened them again I looked Dark straight in the eyes. ''This is your salvation!'' I hit both the flame orbs against each other. The sound was gone and I just saw a blinding white light and averted my eyes. When I opened them for a brief second there was a White Unicorn with the same hair as Green Spectre. She had crossed thunderbolts as cutey mark and smiled. ''Thank you, for saving my husband and my children from the darkness.''  
I smiled. At least I saved him in the end.

_Outside the building_  
Everypony looked in amazement. Every fight there was stopped at the sound and looked at the sight in awe. There it was. A Flaming Pillar as high as the sun itself and electric charges were seen around it. But the mane six didn't like the sight. It meant that the fight had ended in a draw. With both sides gone.  
''Blade!''  
The mane six looked at the pillar of fire and thunder. Even though it, was sad it was beautiful. Meanwhile everywhere else in Equestria weapons were put down. The army knew their leaders were defeated and gave up. Following the day the soldiers were all escorted to the princess who had to choose their judgment, but it wasn't one according to human standard. The Soldiers were bathed in Royal Sunlight and gazed upon the brilliant light of the sun behind Princess Celestia. They begged for forgiveness and returned to Ponyville where they helped to restore the town they destroyed, together with the villagers Ponyville was rebuild.  
''How did you do that Sister?'' Luna asked. ''Normally soldiers of war won't offer to do that on their own before sentencing themselves to banishment.'' Celestia giggled a little. ''That is also thanks to those humans Luna. They showed me the same thing when they visited me. That was before Mary, or Icestorm, joined us in Equestria. They showed such smiles, confidence, friendship. I was a good feeling. They called it human companionship. Even though they didn't really know what it is, they claimed.'' Luna now laughed. ''How stupid are those humans. Using words they don't know.'' The Princesses laughed in silence. Princess Celestia now looked to two ponies next to her. ''And what will the two of you do? You were spared from the darkness of dead by those three.'' Green Spectre looked at his sister. Space Rift was still paralyzed by the attack of Icestorm. ''When my sister recovers we will travel with the soldiers. Bluestar has shown me the way we should take. We will now travel peacefully. They will be known farther than ever before, and we will tell about their greatness.'' Celestia nodded. ''So you will be a narrating traveler. I hope your story will reach many ears.'' ''Thank you princess. And thank those three also. If it wasn't for their understanding… We might be the same as our father. Consumed by our hatred and revenge.''

_2 days later  
_Bluestar woke up and saw he was in the hospital. He tried to stand up and it went better than expected. ''Oh, finally awake I see. The Doctors were worried but I assured them it was okay.'' Bluestar looked at the one who talked and saw it was Icestorm. ''Hey Ice, you okay?'' Icestorm glared. ''I'm stuck in a hospital and my magic is drained from top to bottom. Yeah, I'm okay.''  
Bluestar and Icestorm laughed but remained silent afterwards for about an hour. The doctors checked on them and they were allowed to leave. Outside the mane six were waiting and they were greeted with hugs. ''Any word about him?'' Twilight shook her head. ''His body wasn't found and he hasn't been seen since.'' Bluestar looked down. ''Well, there is a lot to prepare for the Grand Galloping tomorrow night.'' Rarity laughed a little. ''I already finished all seven dresses and both the suites. You never know what happens.'' Bluestar smiled. Even a suit for Blade. But if he is still not found…

_Opening of the Grand Galloping Gala_  
Bluestar and Icestorm arrived early. They wanted to meet the princesses before the party officially started. ''So you haven't seen anything either. Princess?''  
''No we're sorry. I have even asked the soldiers to search for him but the last search party just arrived without any information.'' Bluestar and Icestorm looked down. ''No, I won't believe he is dead until I hold his dead body in my hands… I mean hooves. He is our friend and I won't kill him off that easily.'' Bluestar giggled at the comment of Icestorm. ''Even though you almost killed us with those hits of you.'' Icestorm glared at Bluestar. ''What did you say?''  
''Nothing''

The princesses laughed. ''What a beautiful friendship you have.'' ''And funny.'' Luna added and all of them laughed. Bluestar smiled, that's right, he thought, everyone worries about it. And if I know him good enough he would like us to enjoy the party.  
''Hey there you are darlings. You look fabulous but why not, in the clothes I made.'' Rainbow dash glared at Rarity. ''Don't push it.'' The girls headed to the princesses and thanked them for the invitation. ''I hope it will be better than last year.'' Twilight said and looked to Princess Celestia.  
''I just hope the birds won't fly away again.'' Fluttershy said quietly and hid behind rainbow Dash.  
Music was heard from another room. ''Ah, the party has started. Please enjoy yourselves.'' The Princesses left and everyone split up. Pinkie tried to hold back on the merrymaking and looked like she had a lot of fun dancing on her own. Bluestar smiled at the sight. He knew he had to wait for Twilight after her talk with the Princess but it was worth it.  
After a few minutes Bluestar saw Icestorm dancing with Big Mac. ''Who would have thought they would already show it. Tss. Showoffs.'' Bluestar laughed at himself and looked for the others. It looked like Rarity was searching for her prince again. And apparently she gave Blue Blood another chance because she was talking to him again.  
Rainbow Dash was talking with Soarin and apparently it went well. Even though she probably bribed him a little with the apple pie behind her back. Bluestar went to the Balcony and looked to the twilight sky. He looked down when he heard a ton of birds singing and saw that Fluttershy was finally having her best day ever. The birds were all surrounding her and singing their longs out. Bluestar laughed. It was just funny to see. He heard hooves coming from behind and turned around. It were Applejack, Twilight and Princess Celestia. ''Luna took over for us. So we wanted to see how you're doing.''

''Hello, welcome to the Gala. Hello welcome to the Gala.'' Luna was shaking hooves for only a minute but now noticed why her sister was so relieved to switch. Why did we even accept this task? She thought and continued her job.

''She'll be fine though.'' Princess Celestia assured. Bluestar laughed and returned to the sunset. ''That Luna also manages this while shaking hooves.''  
''Yes, she is a talented Alicorn.''  
Bluestar looked closer to the sun. There was something strange about it.

''Crap, I'm late, why the hell would it be today of all times. I'm just glad that Rarity finished everything before. Now…To the Gala.''  
''You should really be more careful next time. You were lucky he was there to save you.''  
''Oh calm down.''  
''Calm down? Your body was in worse shape than that time you helped Spike in the…..''  
''Don't tell the future.''  
''Yeah. But I mean it, You were this close to death, It's just that that thing reacts to high energy spikes.''  
''Everything worked out in the end. How do I look?''  
''Like an idiot with a suit. Oh and before you go. Pick me up at sugar cube corner. I'm waiting there for you. Or actually, sulking.''  
''Sure but what will you do?''  
''Back to where I belong, or more like when I belong.''  
''Like always…''

Bluestar narrowed his eyes to see better. But he was too late. The sun was only an inch above the horizon. Soon it would be gone and the night was here. Bluestar turned to Celestia, Twilight and Applejack. ''Let's get to the rest and enjoy the party.'' They nodded and turned around. Icestorm came to him instead and opened her mouth to say something when a loud sound was heard.

''BOOM''

Both Bluestar and Icestorm turned to the horizon and saw a flame colored circle widen all over Equestria. ''Come on, seriously… He comes now?'' Bluestar complained but smiled with a tear in the eye. Icestorm stared in shock and looked at the circle of flame. ''It's a sonic Flareboom!'' Spike suddenly said and turned to the crowd inside that didn't hear it.  
''Hey everypony!'' Spike yelled but was overpowered by the voice of an angered Rarity. ''How dare you. To ruin my night. Again, for a second time. I must say…'' Bluestar didn't listen because there was something closing in real fast. First it was a dot. Then it were two dots. These dots became two Pegasus.  
''Hey! We're here!'' One voice yelled. ''That's Solar, I thought he wouldn't come because of his guilt feeling.'' Icestorm said. ''Watch out, incoming pony!'' A second voice yelled and the dots separated. Solar arrived first thanks to the push he got but missed the door. ''Sol…ar'' Bluestar said painfully when Solar hit the wall next to the balcony door. He fell into the woods where the sound of singing birds came from. ''Hope he is ok… but on the other hand.'' Bluestar looked at the speeding Pegasus that was no more than 2 yards away from the balcony. The Pegasus smiled and tried to fly through the doors and make a big entrance. Too bad for him the doors were smaller then he thought.

''Hello everypony! You didn't ThouGHU!'' The Pegasus's wing hit the side of door and lost his balance. ''Watch out!''  
Rarity was still yelling at Blue Blood and didn't noticed the commotion. ''And finally, I like to say that you MUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!'' Blue Blood looked shocked and wanted to say something back when he was hit by the Pegasus. ''Wew... That was one crash landing I don't want to repeat.''  
''But…But…But…'' Rarity stumbled on her words. ''Blade! Your alive.'' Again something flew by Rarity only this time it was Bluestar and Icestorm that hugged Blade. ''How did you know of the suit?'' Blade looked to Rarity and smiled. ''Solar told me.'' Blade also felt some hugs on his back and noticed the amount of ponies hugging him was increasing to five. When Rarity, who wanted to be part of the drama, joined in Blade noticed that they suddenly broke up the hug. He stood up and turned to where everypony was looking.  
There stood Applejack, crying but with a smile. ''I'm back. To keep my promise.'' With that Applejack started to Gallop towards Blade and hugged him. The crowd began to clap to the reunited couple. Even both princesses were clapping. Then Celestia cleared her throat.  
''Honored guests. I'd like you to give another round of applause to the heroes of Equestria. The former Humans. Blade, Icestorm and Bluestar.'' Applejack and Blade let go of each other and Blade went to his friends. ''Really glad to have my best friends with me.'' Bluestar said to me. ''You're right. I'm also glad that you guys are my good friends.'' ''What… not best friends.'' Blade joked, not expecting the next answer. ''OK…you guys are my best friends. I realized that since I came here.'' Blade looked shocked but laughed after that. ''Apparently miracles do exist. Never thought to heard that from you.'' Nopony really noticed their conversation they had while getting applause. ''Hey how about you? What are we to you?'' Icestorm asked a little irritated. ''Me? About you guys?'' Icestorm and Bluestar nodded. ''You two are my first true friends in a long time. Of course you guys are my best friends.'' Blade gave them a hug but was met with a hoof of Icestorm. ''That is still not permitted.''  
''Aye…Ma'am…'' The crowd now also began to laugh. ''Hey come on Everypony! The Gala isn't finished yet, we have a lot of time to go right? Princess Celestia?'' Blade evaded the silencing hoof Bluestar threw at him for his inappropriate speech. ''No, it just started so the party can continue.'' Princess Celestia said to us, Blade also noticed a little excitement in her voice and got the hint.

''Now that was what I wanted to hear. Pinkie, hit it.'' With the party cannon Pinkie Pie shot the classical band of the stage. In a gentle way… with pie's she bought from Applejack earlier. Pinkie laughed and got on stage. ''Mares and Gentlecolts. I present you, Vinyl Scratch.'' Blade now also came on stage and whispered something to them. ''That is cool. Go ahead.''  
Blade took the Microphone and went in front of the stage. ''Please enjoy the party!'' The music started.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Equestria turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Equestria turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Equestria turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Equestria turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Equestria turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Blade got a round of applause and bowed towards the crowd. ''Thank you, please enjoy the rest of the Gala.'' The classic group led by Octavia took the stage again. When I joined the rest of the gang I noticed something. ''Hey… Where are Solar and Fluttershy?''  
''Fluttershy is in the garden and you threw Solar in the wall and he fell in the garden near her.'' Bluestar said. ''Oh…''

Solar was looking at Fluttershy, as fate would have it he had felt in the middle of a singing circle of birds with a happy Fluttershy. When he opened his eyes the song Blade sung just started. It was something that couldn't be explained. The magic just flew in the air when those eyes met. But they had seen each other before so why now?  
''Damn, was she always this cute?'' Solar accidently said that out loud and quickly covered his mouth with his hooves. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed or something.'' But instead of that Fluttershy only blushed heavily and apparently without herself noticing it. Her heartbeat raised with the rare combination of a, as far as she knew, gentle colt, a romantic garden and a serenade that was sung inside.  
Fluttershy quickly thought what to do now. 'Oh my gosh, what should I do? Oh, what did Applejack do at this moment again' She then thought of the time Applejack suddenly kissed Blade right on the lips. Fluttershy began to blush even more and tried to be as brave as Applejack.  
''Uhm Fluttershy… I don't know how to ask this but…  
'Here goes nothing!' Fluttershy thought and threw her head down, planting her lips on those of Solar. Solar was needless-to-say shocked. The kiss continued for a few seconds until They both let go.  
Fluttershy suddenly saw what she did and jumped backwards. ''Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that… now you must hate me and… '' Then without warning Fluttershy ran away, leaving a stunned Solar behind.  
''What the hell just happened?''

* * *

**Apparently people don't really get it. This story will continue. There will be more chapters. But I will attent to other stories first.**

**And here is the thank you list.  
Thank you!  
-ShiningShadow1965  
-BiggMomma  
-frontdoor6  
-MrUbaNub  
-adonxxxjuri  
-bro-pony  
-beachbro  
**

**Thank you fellow writers. You have given me ideas or inspiration through talking with me, making stories or reviewing.  
**

**Now I'll take some kind of holiday and concentrate on my exams.  
Have a nice day.  
Blade-Tribal-Wolf  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Double Trouble

**This chapter marks the launch of ARC 2. Dark Thunder arc is finally over. Hope you guys will stay with me till the very, very end. Review if you will!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Double Trouble**

''What the hell just happened?''  
Solar was still on his back, shocked about what happened before. I think it was about the third time he asked since I stood beside him. ''Dude, Solar… Wake up man. I said I'm sorry for what I did but to be like that…''  
''What the hell just happened?'' I sighed. ''It worked back then… Wake the fuck up!'' I hit Solar and pretty much crushed him in the ground, crumbling the earth around him. Looking at what I did, well, I was shocked. I did hold back but… ''Ugh, what… Blade? Why did you hit me? Is it because I hit the ground too hard?'' At least he was okay. On the other hand I sighed. Our combined power did that… And here I stand thinking I was stronger.  
''Solar, I was searching for you and you were mumbling the same sentence the whole time. What happened?'' Solar thought, did I really just beat that out of him?  
''Well, I don't really know, I fell down talked to Fluttershy and… Things… happened.''  
''You got kissed.''  
''How did you know?''  
''Just guessing.''  
Solar glared at me and I didn't blame him. ''Come on dude, the Gala is fun and we were only missing you. Come on let's go already.'' I flew up but Solar stopped me. ''Blade… Is it really Ok?'' I stared at him in confusion. ''What is?''  
''For us to be here? To get together with them. Like this has become our new life.'' I couldn't really answer him. I had a feeling the answer was different for everyone. ''Solar…That is something that you should find out. Bluestar too, didn't know the answer but he figured it out. We said to Icestorm that she had to enjoy it while she could and she did. It's not a question if it IS right or wrong, but if it FEELS right or wrong.''  
That was probably the deepest thing I ever said. Solar nodded and flew up in front of me. ''I'll try to figure it out tonight.'' And he went inside. I flew up to the balcony, but before I went inside I looked up to the rising moon. There was a feeling of unrest in the air. Like something was happening.  
''Blade come on, this is a beautiful song. You should dance with your date.'' Bluestar smiled and dragged me in. ''Why not you and Twilight?'' Bluestar laughed and pointed to Twilight and Celestia were standing. ''As if I can get between those two.'' I got the idea and overtook him. ''Just try.'' I took Solar's arm and threw him towards Twilight and Celestia, getting between them.  
''Uhm…Uhm… Princess, could you miss Twilight for a minute?''  
''Of course Bluestar, she is your date after all.'' Celestia winked and looked to Twilight.  
''I'm happy to Bluestar, let me guess you wanted to dance?'' Bluestar nodded and they went to the dance floor. Applejack was waving at me while I watched the BlueTwi duo finally sealing the deal.  
''Damn, those two were even slower than Icestorm and Big Mac.''  
''Maybe you should also pay some attention to me.'' I looked around and saw Applejack behind me. ''Oh sorry AJ. Need to help them sometimes.''  
''Even though they help you more?''  
''Touché'' We laughed and also went on the dance floor. The Gala was in her full glory.

_Earth (yes, here we go again)  
_''Any luck Nicole?'' A girl with brown hair ran towards a girl on the corner of the street, she turned around with a bored look on her face.  
''No Ashley… can we go home now?''  
''No! Don't you want to know where Johnny is?'' The girl with bluish colored hair nodded while looking a bit down.  
''That's what I meant. Just like I want to know where my little wulfie is.''  
''Why the hell do you call him that?''  
''Our little secret.''  
''Come on sis.''  
The two girls went in another street towards a school building. Thinking about what happened. They just got back from their extended vacation. When the girl called Nicole came to school she noticed her friend was missing. The same was for her sister Ashley. ''Why did they need to disappear?''

The girls stopped in front of the gate of the school and looked around. ''Hey Ashley, look there.'' Nicole pointed towards the side of the school. There was a light shining but it was moving. ''A burglar?''  
''He won't survive…'' Nicole rushed towards the light. ''Nicole, wait damn it!'' Ashley went in pursuit. The girls went around the corner and saw nothing. The streets were empty and there was no light source near them. ''Nicole, you should really wait sometimes. Ashley tried to catch her breath while Nicole advanced forward. ''There is something here, I can feel it.'' Ashley sighed and stood straight again. ''Where?''  
On command there appeared a shining point in the distance. ''What is that?'' Ashley asked while she tried to hide, even though there was nothing to hide behind. The shining point slowly came closer and became brighter. The sisters looked at it and Nicole laughed at it. ''What the hell is wrong with that light.'' While she said that the light shot forward and hit her in the chest, enveloping her body.  
''Nicole!'' Ashley screamed out and she went straight for her sister, grabbing the arm that was still outside of the light. ''Run, you fool!''  
''No, I won't leave my twin sister, it's the same as abandoning myself!''  
''Thank you…Sis.''  
Nicole got pulled in and also the arms of Ashley. ''No way stupid light, give me back my sister!'' But instead the light pulled harder and Ashley was also pulled in.

_Equestria, two days after the Grand Galloping Gala  
_I woke up after finally having a good rest after the GGG. Even though I still had to work on the farm I knew I had a pardon because of my promise with Fluttershy. After I brought in the third cart full of apples I saw Applejack. Ever since the GGG she has been evading me. I started to think I did something wrong but Icestorm said it was alright. ''Call it woman intuition.'' She said. I shrugged and went towards Applejack. ''Hey cutey, what's going on?'' I asked jokingly but instead Applejack blushed even more red then the apples. ''Did I say something wrong?''  
''No, no, no… I just wanted to…'' She stopped and thought. I didn't really understand and tried to look her straight in the eyes. Applejack didn't expected this and jumped. ''I. I. I just wanted to remember you about your appointment with Fluttershy, shouldn't you get going?''  
I looked at the apple trees. Thanks to all the work the days before the attacks and yesterday most of the trees were emptied. ''You sure I shouldn't finish that?''  
''Nah, I'll do that myself.'' Applejack smiled sheepishly. ''If you say so. See ya later AJ.'' I stretched my wings and flew up. I looked down and made a waving move to Applejack before flying off towards Fluttershy.

''Stupid. Stupid me. I could have just say it to him… But Rarity said he should do it… But he was also so slow when I confessed to him…'' Applejack banged her head against a tree sometimes while mumbling to herself. ''Hey sis, shouldn't you buck the trees with your hind hooves?'' Applebloom didn't understood what was happening. ''Not now Applebloom, not now.''

I arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. Icestorm repaired it pretty good after her fight with Space Rift. I knocked on the door and waited. To my surprise Bluestar opened the door. ''Bluestar? Why are you here?''  
''Just making sure you make a good choice.'' I smiled. ''Well thank you, but are you sure you shouldn't have some extra time with your sweetheart?'' Bluestar looked a bit awkward. ''About that…''  
We talked while waiting for Fluttershy. Apparently she was helping some animals again, when wasn't she? ''What?! Hmph…'' Bluestar put his hoof in my mouth. ''Don't yell but yeah…''  
''Damn it Bluestar… It went so well and you went up big time. Why the hell did you that?'' Bluestar sighed. ''I was caught in the moment. You can't really blame me right…'' One look was enough to make him realize he was just making excuses. ''Bluestar… I ask again… Why the hell did you make such a move to Twilight…Does anyone else know of that?'' Bluestar shook his head.  
I was interrupted by a scream from Everfree forest. Bluestar and I reacted immediately. ''We'll finish this later.'' Bluestar nodded and we flew off. We landed in an open patch and listened where the screaming came from.

''Stay back!'' A pony with grey coat tried to fend off some predators of the forest with a branch. Her bluish mane was dirty, she apparently was doing it some time now. ''Sis, you ok?'' She asked to the Unicorn behind her. The Unicorn had yellow/green hair and yellow coat and tried to do the same as the other pony.  
''I'm holding up but what are these things?'' The growls that came from the bushes became clearer. ''It sounds just like wolves.'' Out of the bushes came a group of Timberwolves. The ponies didn't know what they saw. They had the exact form of wolves but…They were totally build up from wood.  
This moment of shock was took in good use and one of the wolves jumped towards the pony with yellow/green mane. They noticed she was too late and thought of the last thing to say.  
''Where the hell are you. WULFIE!''

She looked back at the Timberwolf and thought this was the last image she would see.  
''Get the fuck out of here!''  
I put my hoof straight in the face of the Timberwolf and hovered in the same place the wolf just was. ''Don't worry, I'll handle this.'' Bluestar followed soon after. ''Wulfie? Are you serious ha-ha, who the hell is called Wulfie.'' A few of the Timberwolves jumped towards him but with some swift moves he hit them down.  
''I have decided… A Timberwolf!'' Bluestar sighed. ''You got to be kidding me…'' I smiled and Bluestar looked at the ponies sitting on the ground. ''Come with me, he can be pretty rough sometimes.'' The girls stood up and followed Bluestar. ''Don't burn the forest down.'' And they disappeared.

The leader of the pack stood in front of me, growling with fury. ''If I just use my hooves it won't be a problem right?'' The Timberwolf clearly laughed. ''I take that as a yes.'' I shot forward and punched the Timberwolf in the stomach. It shot backwards and hit a tree. Some other Timberwolves surrounded me, they didn't really like the fact that I just hit their leader I think. Before the Timberwolves could jump me the leader let out a howl. Apparently he did take the bet.  
He rushed at me and tried to bite me. I evaded and gave him a punch in his side what made him fall over. Thinking it was over I walked to the wolf. When I was close enough his eyes shot open and jumped me.  
With his claws he scratched me and tried to jump away before I could react. Instead I had the chance to grab his hind leg and pulled him down, slamming him on the ground. ''Damn…You're one fellow that doesn't give up. I like that.'' The wolf stood up again and I also readied myself. This could take some time.

_At Bluestar_  
''So what are your names?'' Bluestar asked the girls. The one with the bluish hair responded first. ''Isn't it normal to introduce yourself first?'' Bluestar thought about it and gave in. ''Sure why not. I'm Bluestar, nice to meet you.'' The pony nodded and also introduced herself. ''My name is Nicole Patterson. And this is my sister Ashley.''  
Bluestar stared at her for a moment. ''N-N-Nicole?''  
''Yes.''  
''I'm Johnny…'' Nicole's eyes shot wide open. ''You're Johnny?'' Johnny nodded and smiled. He didn't expect his friend to come here. But Nicole thought different. She jumped up and grabbed the chair she sat on. ''How could you disappear like that you sick bastard!'' Johnny didn't expect this to happen and was hit right in the face. ''Damn it, didn't you thought how worried we would be? And now this!''  
Bluestar just laid on his back, accepting punishment. He felt guilty for leaving his friend behind. But what else could he have done? Nicole suddenly stopped hitting him. Bluestar looked up and saw that her sister stopped the hitting by grabbing the chair.  
''It's no use Nicole, he was probably stuck here like we are now.''  
''If you say so Sis.''

Bluestar stood up. ''I don't know how you two felt because I was gone…But''  
''I didn't miss you, I miss my Wulfie.'' Ashley said innocently.  
Bluestar thought back. He laughed because of the name but something was wrong

_Flashback Bluestar style  
_Blade and I were standing in a clearing, figuring out where the scream came from. We noticed that there were Timberwolves around us. But their howls were distancing from us. ''I think they got something.'' I said to Blade and he nodded. We agreed on following the howls and flew after them. After a while we noticed the howls stayed in one place and landed. I went in front while Blade looked at the rear to make sure no wolves were behind us. I closed in on the wolves and saw that they were surrounding something. Watching National Geographic helps. When I saw that they were surrounding two ponies I wanted to step in and grabbed my Sansetsukon. The moment I touched it however one of the two ponies screamed something. ''Where the hell are you. WULFIE!''  
Even though I was in front and rushed in there, Blade shot passed me and KO'd a wolf within a second.

_Back to the present_  
Bluestar thought he got it and looked to Ashley. ''Could it be Wulfie is…'' ''I'm back! And I brought a new friend.'' I walked in with a giant smile on my face and a Timberwolf behind me. ''Is Fluttershy back already? He has a bit trouble with his paw.'' The Timberwolf was beat up and limb but it seems like he smiled. On the other hand…  
''Dude! What the hell did you do? How can one Timberwolf beat you up like that?''  
''Easy, we settled on a fair fight so no powers for me, only four hooves and my head. Right buddy?''  
The Timberwolf nodded and stood proud. Ashley came closer to him and looked like she examined the wolf. ''Does he have a name yet?''  
''I don't know…'' I looked to the wolf and looked him straight in the eyes. ''Do you have a name already?''  
Bluestar and Nicole stood in the back. ''He really asked it…'' Nicole looked at Bluestar. ''It's a nice distraction but I will still kill you later.''  
''Fuck''  
Meanwhile the wolf howled like speaking, on a normal tone. ''uhuh, uhuh… I have no idea what you're saying. Do you know any spells to make him speak?'' I looked at Ashley who was in the middle of a facepalm. ''Spell? What spell?''  
''A magic spell. Come on, you're a Unicorn aren't you? Or is that horn for show?'' Ashley looked up to her head and thought. 'Maybe I can win his trust by trying. Let's do this.' Ashley bowed before the wolf and concentrated. Her horn began to glow and the wolf bathed in the light. After a few seconds she stopped. ''Damn, didn't knew I had it in me…''  
The wolf glowed up, began to hover and after the glow disappeared it crashed down to earth. ''Sorry mister wolf.'' The wolf scratched his head and looked at his paw. ''It's healed, you healed my paw… I can talk! I can freaking talk!'' He looked at Ashley and jumped to her. Before we could react she was already on her back. ''Ha-ha-ha, stop licking me.''  
''Thank you miss, I need to be of use of my partner so I need to at least do this I thought. You made a miracle happen.''  
''Well, look at that. The Timberwolf that wanted to talk.'' I smiled. ''Welcome to the club dude, what is your name?''  
''Leonidas. My name is Leonidas.'' I smiled. ''Welcome aboard Leonidas. I'm Blade Flarestorm, but you can call me Blade.''  
''No… my honor as Timberwolf says me I need to call you boss. We Timberwolves always follow the strong.''  
''Aw, you make me blush.'' I smiled with Leonidas until I heard sniffing behind me. I looked around and saw Ashley with tears in her eyes. Bluestar also looked and whispered to Nicole: ''I knew it, he is him.''  
''WULFIE!'' Ashley shot forward and around my neck. She almost choked me but released me quick enough. ''I finally found you, I was so worried.'' I patted her back, she was crying heavily. ''What are you guys doing here exactly?'' Nicole suddenly asked while her sister still cried.

_After all the explanations of where the hell everybody(humans) came from  
_''And that's how it went right Bluestar?''  
''About that. Why do you call Johnny Bluestar?''  
''We decided to have some… undercover names. My name was already strange enough, Bluesss Johnny decided his on his own and Mary, aka Icestorm took it for fun.''  
''Aha, makes sense.'' Ashley shrugged it off like the crying didn't happen. Leonidas was lying in the corner when he stood up and surprised everyone. ''Somepony is coming, but the smell is the same as this house so it's probably the owner.'' We nodded. ''Fluttershy is back… Wow, we have a lot to explain.''

Fluttershy came in her house. ''Hey Bluestar, Blade. I hope you didn't had to wait for long but Mr. and Ms. Bunny lost some…. Aaahhhhh.'' A silent scream came out of Fluttershy when she saw Leonidas. ''Calm down Fluttershy, Leonidas won't do a thing to you. He can even talk.''  
''That is right miss Fluttershy.'' Luckily we explained Leonidas in time he had to remain calm because Fluttershy was extremely sensitive. ''Oh, I'm …. I mean, I'm sorry.'' She quickly recovered from the shock. Hell, probably our fault.  
''And who are the two mare's with you two?'' She pointed at Ashley and Nicole. ''These two are also humans, This is Nicole and that is Ashley. They are our friends from the human world before we even met each other.'' Bluestar explained. ''Another two? Oh my…'' We nodded. ''Yeah we noticed, something is wrong.'' The girls looked at us. ''What's wrong, why do you say something's wrong?''  
I turned to them and became pure serious.  
''The only ones meant to come here were Johnny, Mary and myself. When another one came, Solar. We were skeptic. That was probably an error. But now that you two are here… It could only mean that there are more and more rifts forming in time and space what becomes portals between the worlds. If we don't close the rifts both worlds could be destroyed.''  
Bluestar hit me and added. ''That is what the Princesses told us.'' Nicole began to laugh evil while Ashley frowned. Like she didn't believe it was only the Princesses words.  
''Well, let's introduce you to the rest of the group we're with now. You ok with that Blade?''  
''Of course only… that thing.'' Bluestar was shocked. ''Crap almost forgot. Girls please go ahead, you don't mind Fluttershy?'' Fluttershy shook her head. ''I trust your friends guys but… please tell them to stop staring.'' We looked at the girls and they stopped. ''We'll be right with you.''

''Dude, how are we going to explain this. We were going together now to announce that.''  
''What Boss?''  
''I know, I know. Let's just hope something interrupts, like a new enemy or something.''  
I glared at Bluestar. ''I almost died remember.''  
''What is the announcement?''  
''Sorry Blade but she is my best friend on school, I can't keep Nicole in the dark… but she will freak out if I announce that.''  
*GGRRRRRR* We looked at Leonidas. ''What are you two talking about?''  
''Leonidas, we didn't tell you… Bluestar and Twilight, his girl, are getting married. They got engaged after the Gala two days ago, actually one since it was after midnight.''

''Oh...''

* * *

**Suprise, Suprise.**

How will the group react? Read next time in: Chaos Ascends.

**See you next time!**  
**Blade**


	25. Chapter 25: Chaos Ascends

**I know, not a long chapter after a month of silence but there has been a lot of things gone wrong. First my dad went to the hospital, nothing serious, then i got my exam, (the horror) and finally my mom got hospitalized. Don't worry they're both as okay as they can be.  
Like you can see, not the best month.  
Now, why the update so late and small? Inspiration, it goes way down when you make a happy chapter and get bad news. So hopefully it will go better after this.  
**

**Well, have fun reading and have fun in life, it's too short to be depressed about.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chaos ascends**

Bluestar, Leonidas and myself went in pursuit. We needed to get to the meeting point first and tell Twilight that she shouldn't announce it yet. We rushed towards the café near Sugarcube corner. Lucky for us we saw that Fluttershy stopped to help a cat in the tree so the girls would be later. We passed them and hoped they didn't see us. We only forgot one thing. Leonidas stood out.  
''Blade, Leonidas, we are here.'' Nicole said, half happy, half monotone like always. I didn't blame them. How strange is it to be here without knowing someone.  
''Hey, I didn't saw you. We thought you would already be there.''  
''Fluttershy here saw a cat that didn't know how to get out of the tree so she got it.''  
''Miss Fluttershy is very kind to all animals. Even some of us Timberwolves don't mind to be treated by her.''  
Bluestar…Hurry up!

Bluestar closed the door behind him and looked around. Strangely nopony was here yet. Twilight came out of the kitchen. ''Hey, my upcoming husband. I decided to also invite the princesses so the place was reserved by them.''  
''Nice, but we have a problem, two humans have appeared and…''  
''Oh, can't Blade take care of that? You've told him already right. Like you said he is your best guy friend.''  
''Yes but these two are mares, and moreover… they are both Blade and my friends.''  
''Then say so, we must meet.'' Twilight was about to step outside when Bluestar blocked her.  
''Apparently you don't get it. It's like the same thing that happened to you when your brother got married. If they come in and you bluntly tell them we are getting married… They will freak out like crazy.''  
''I get your point but you got a good reason. You couldn't tell them because of the different worlds.''  
''Well, that's not the point. And that is not an excuse.''  
''I'll cooperate if you are the one telling everyone about our little engagement. So, what will you guys do?''  
''Blade and I will slowly tell them about what happened the last few months… Well, we must tell them carefully about Blade dying on us last week.''

_Outside_  
Leonidas was helping Fluttershy to get the cat out. Apparently she didn't want to just fly and grab it. ''Blade, how long are you guys actually here? For us it has been what? Three weeks?'' I scratched my head. ''Well… for us it has been almost 4 months. Without a real chance coming back normally.'' Ashley looked confused. ''Normally?'' And Nicole followed with ''4 months?''  
''Well, we returned once, the three of us but… I still had the wings, Bluestar too and Icestorm had a horn on her head. Not exactly normal for humans right? Also, our feelings of duty wouldn't allow us to stay back there while the ponies were in danger. Also 1 week there is 1 month here''  
''Aw, you guys still have that good heart. But the time difference is pretty weird.'' I nodded to Nicole's half sarcastic comment.  
''Hey ya'll, why are ya'll standing here for? Isn't the meeting inside?'' I turned around and saw something which I thought would never scare me. Applejack and Icestorm were coming just around the corner. ''Yeah Blade… Is that wolf made of wood?'' Icestorm pointed to Leonidas. ''Yes, yes he is and he is my partner. Or at least he sees me as his boss.''  
Applejack began to blush again just like this morning and began to walk to me. ''Hey Blade about this morning…''  
''Wulfie who are these…ponies?'' Ashley interfered. I was in a great pinch. Icestorm didn't know about this situation and… Oh Sweet god have mercy on me. Yeah I panicked.

I never thought I would be wishing for trouble that fast after the Dark fiasco. ''Blade. Everything is fixed, they can come in now.'' Bluestar yelled openly through the streets. I looked at him and he understood the situation. By preventing one problem, they created the second one. Or actually, forgot about the second one. Applejack wasn't told any of the news about Nicole and Ashley.  
''I screwed up didn't I Blade.''  
''No, you just made it worse…''  
''What is fixed?''  
I sighed. ''Leonidas, please go inside with the rest while Bluestar and I will explain the girls.'' Leonidas nodded and led Fluttershy and Icestorm in. Bluestar slowly joined me and we looked at the girls. I think I was the most screwed of us.  
''Well, here goes are plan of sparing you the shock but…'' I began, Bluestar placed his hoof on my shoulder and he continued. ''Blade and I have both fallen for the ponies here. I know it sounds stupid from a human perspective but… we lost that after some incidents.''  
We went silent to see the reactions on Ashley and Nicole faces. Well there was nothing in particular but I think we broke them. Ashley woke up and came to me. ''So you say that because you were stuck here you got something with a pony?''  
''I can hear ya'll talking there.''  
''Wulfie…remember that move I thought you last year?'' Nicole did the same as Ashley and stood before Bluestar. ''This will be fun.'' Bluestar looked at me, begging for help. ''Uhm, it slipped my mind, what are you talking about?''  
''This one,'' Ashley and Nicole both jumped a little to our surprise, ''Kung F-U.'' With their hooves they hit the back of our heads and we both made a faceplant on the ground. ''Idiots.'' Ashley began to ran away immediately and Nicole followed her after staring at Bluestar.

''What in tarnation, come back here ya two and let me.'' I interrupted Applejack. ''Don't, damn I didn't know they meant that one… but we are the ones at fault here.''  
''No ya'll are heroes here, even though it ain't your world.'' Bluestar stood up as well. ''No… we were never real heroes. Especially if we do something like this.''  
''Bluestar, you do your thing and I'll get them back. And get Leonidas here, it will get easier to track them.'' Bluestar nodded and went back inside, leaving AJ behind with me. ''You should get in too, I just hope I can get things straight with those two.'' I looked where Leonidas was waiting for. ''Blade, don't push yourself. They're just confused with the situation.'' I nodded and AJ went inside, the moment she went inside Leonidas came outside. When he was near me he sat down. ''I was hold up, must I track the two females?''  
''I figured that out and yes please.'' Leonidas sniffed in the air and walked around a little. I stretched my wings to get off as soon as he found something. ''Got something.''  
''Let's go, before something happens.'' Leonidas ran like hell while I followed him in the sky.

Inside  
Bluestar was still down and Icestorm came to him. ''Hey bucket head, what's wrong? Still upset what happened outside?'' Bluestar wasn't amused, he had to stay here for the announcement but it was strangely empty now that he knew people wouldn't come while those were exactly the people he wanted here the most.  
''How would you feel after you had a fight with one of your best friends?'' Icestorm kept her mouth shut, knowing that he wasn't in the mood. Bluestar looked up when Twilight came. ''The princesses are almost here but I don't see Blade or those ponies you talked about.''  
''They ran out of us when they met AJ. Blade and I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen…''  
''Bluestar…''  
''Icestorm, please join the rest. I'll prepare myself for the next part. Twilight, let's greet the princesses.'' Bluestar stood up and walked to the door with Twilight pursuit.  
''Maybe I should also talk with those two lady's…'' Icestorm had a menacing smile while waiting on the announcement she still didn't understood.

A strange place  
Ashley stopped galloping. Nicole was right behind her. ''Ash, are you ok?'' Ashley sniffed and sat down. ''Of course not, first our friends are gone, then we are kidnapped to a strange world full of horses and what else lives here and lastly they are in a relationship while we didn't even know what happened to them.'' Nicole placed a hoof on her sisters shoulder. ''Are you jealous?''  
''No, not really, I mean, we were the best of friends but this… this is just something big and it's going on for a while and… I just can't take it anymore. I want to go home and everything back to normal…''

''I can help you with that…(muhahaha)...''

* * *

**Is this good news, or bad news?  
Find out on the next chapter, that will hopefully take less time XD  
See ya**

**Blade  
**


	26. Chapter 26: When everything goes wrong

**Hey... I did it, I finally finished another one!... what? You woul dreact the same way if you had this idea for ages and 1. you dont have time for this shit except for a few lines a day. and 2. you think about the reader (you guys out there...I see you shrugging!...Stop laughing already)  
**

**Ok... enough me breaking the 4th wall and let's get serious. Here is chapter 26. enjoy.  
**

* * *

**When everything goes wrong**

''Welcome everypony, thanks for accepting our invitation.'' Bluestar spoke to everypony in the café. ''Especially now that both princesses are here we can finally begin with the announcement we prepared.'' Rainbow dash whistled and made Bluestar blush a little. ''Even though it's a bit sad that Blade had other business to attend to I'm glad to say to you all…'' Bluestar gulped, he was nervous and looked at Twilight next to him, she gave him a smile and he softened up. ''Twilight and myself gotten engaged yesterday night.''  
It was silent for a few seconds but then Icestorm began to clap her hooves, Rarity and the princesses followed and soon the whole room was clapping. ''Thank you, now enjoy the party everypony.'' Bluestar ended his speech. He sat down at a table while Twilight went talking with the Princesses. Icestorm closed in on him.  
''So what kind of trouble is Blade in now?''  
''Earth best friends. They arrived here and we have no clue what to tell them. Out there they heard from us what was going on and snapped, now we, and with that I mean everypony here, must enjoy this and Blade will get the girl calm… Really, why is he so hell bend on doing this kind of stuff alone, he barely survived Dark Thunder and stuff.''  
''Oh, that reminds me, Bluestar, I want you to take a theory of mine to the test.''  
Bluestar looked confused to Icestorm, what was she planning?

Ashley, Nicole and a stranger.  
''You can help us? How?'' The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow, it was a White pony with green mane and tail with a number of pouches on his belt. ''Simple my dear, just let the pony named Blade get into the mirror pond. It normally doubles the person who goes in but if you put this in first.'' The pony grabbed one of his pouches and hold it in front of him. ''He will be split in the human part pony he was before coming here, and the memories he made here pony. But because this is a delicate procedure, I'd like to ask you not to look, the pony memory part could be under severe stress and it wouldn't look good.''  
The grin on the white pony widened.  
''I'll do it, everything to get everything back to normal.''  
''….Ashley…'' Nicole looked worried but Ashley was always the smarter part of them, she followed her without fail.  
''Good, now, so you know, the mirror pond is just over the hill, past the third rock on your left down a manhole with blown up rocks next to it. I have to go now, good luck.''  
''Oh and before I forget, he needs to say the chant; And into his own reflection he stared. Yearning for one whose reflection he shared. And solemnly sweared not to be scared. At the prospect of being double and faired'. Well that was it. Good day.'' The white pony disappeared as swift as it appeared and left the girls alone.  
''What now sis?'' Nicole asked indecisively.  
''We have to get Blade here somehow. That way we can take him to the pond and I'll get him to do that mirror pond thing and then we won't have to feel bad about taking him away from people…or ponies he loves.''  
''Ashley…''  
Out of nowhere the bushes behind Nicole moved and something jumped out. Nicole grabbed a branch she found on the ground quickly and hit the figure right in his face, and again, and again.  
''Miss Nicole, please stop. Boss and myself have been searching for you.''  
''Boss?… Leonidas!'' Nicole looked in the sky. ''Blade!''

I landed near Nicole, she was glad to see me, for the first time ever. ''Damn you girls and your speed, you were further away than I anticipated.'' Nicole wanted to say something but Ashley stepped right in, blocking her off. ''Blade, we have found a solution to the problem we're in.''  
''Really? That's great, that saves some work. So what is it?''  
''Follow me.''  
Ashley began to follow the directions of the mysterious pony from before, Nicole and myself followed her. ''She never cuts you off. You two got in a fight?'' I whispered to Nicole. Trying to avoid suspicion, Nicole nodded and remained silent along the way. After clearing some minor trials like constricting vines and animals that tried to scare us we arrived at an opening with a hole in the middle.  
''Here it is.''  
''A hole?... In the ground… You don't want to kill me and bury me right?''  
''No of course not Wulfie, you just go in, find some kind of pond, throw these in,'' Ashley handed over the bag, '' say a chant and literally jump in the pond. Easy as hell.''  
''…You want me to take a bath with custom bath salt?''  
''If that explanation makes more sense than yes. But you have to go alone, if you do it, I will go back to… the village and apologize to that pony for what I said.''  
''Even if you didn't made the promise I would have said it for you but ok. Leonidas stay here till I return… Wait what is the chant?''  
'' And into his own reflection he stared. Yearning for one whose reflection he shared. And solemnly sweared not to be scared. At the prospect of being double and faired.''  
''Ok, I'm off.'' To good trusted I jumped in the hole towards the pond, who wouldn't trust his or her best friends right?  
While I went down Nicole stepped to Ashley. ''Sis, is this really the right thing to do?'' Ashley looked to Nicole, she was silent for a minute and nodded. ''I hope so, I just want to go home, with Blade and Johnny. I'm just sad that they have lives here that will brake because of that but now… now this could be the solution, he won't have to break up and we can go home.'' Ashley laughed a little, she probably had too much to handle, Nicole thought. Sad with how her sister had become Nicole led the way to Ponyville while Leonidas stayed behind, waiting for Blade.

As I went down the cave I noticed that the lights weren't dimming. It was like sunlight underground because it was also warm. It took a while until I noticed I was nearing the end but it was worth it. The whole room was lit up with cyan light. I couldn't see where it came from but it was beautiful.  
In the middle of the cave was the pond, and what a pond. It was like a private pool in your backyard, but bigger. I stood before the edge when I saw my own reflection, it has been a while since I saw myself. The addition of the sunglasses finished my look pretty much but… was that a bump on my head? Oh well, probably bumped against something. No big deal.  
I grabbed the pouch and threw what was inside in the pond. ''Hopefully this won't trouble anyone else… now what was the rhyme again…'' As I walked and turned I didn't notice the pond lighting up and going down again. When it was too late I looked and I shrugged. ''Probably my imagination… oh remembered.''  
'' And into his own reflection he stared. Yearning for one whose reflection he shared. And solemnly sweared not to be scared. At the prospect of being double and faired.''  
I took a deep breath and jumped in and to my surprise, I floated in midair, like I had jumped through a window. But what surprised me the most was the second Blade floating next to me. We both landed on shore and looked to each other. We moved a little and we noticed we were exact copy's.  
''Wow this is awesome, what about a name because we can't both be Blade, we need something cool, something badass. We need…'' *Thung*  
''We need a bodybag to clean you up.'' The second Blade looked into the pond and smiled. ''My followers did a good job, this body feels strong, is young and has a lot of nice memories. Let's see if I still got my touch'' When the second Blade passed the one on the ground he stopped. ''Oh, just to show at least a little kindness. I'm Nemesis, one of the Shadows… I see you already met one, the foolish youngling of a Dark Thunder never stood a chance.''  
Nemesis walked around Blade as he tapped in more memories of him. ''Oh, you were human, and you still got a marefriend here… and more friends oh how nice. You know what, I'll say hello to them. I still need to see if I'm still me and not you.'' Nemesis began to laugh like mad while flying back to the entrance of the cave, leaving me unconscious on the ground, with no clue what just happened.

Leonidas was still on guard when he sensed something. ''Boss, you're back.'' Leonidas turned around to see the face of Blade, he sat in attention but his smile went away. *sniff, sniff*  
''Wait a second, you aren't Boss, who are you and why do you have his face?''  
''don't worry my friend, I'm his mirror image, the solution the girls talked about.'' Leonidas nodded and sat down again.  
'Phew, lucki;y I have Blade's memories or else I wouldn't safe from suspicion… wait, why am I trying to sneak? I need to take him out.' Nemesis thought and he accessed the powers of Blade. He made a fireball in his hoof and aimed for Leonidas. ''Boss, I think the girls are probably back by now, we should also start to… Boss?''  
''Till hell, Timberwolf.'' With a quick throw the fireball went towards Leonidas, who didn't had enough time to react and was hit full blast. He was thrown against a tree and broke right through it, making the tree fall on him, trapping him. Nemesis closed in and now made a small flame in his hoof. ''Let's play a game little wolf. Try to get out before you burn down to charcoal.'' Nemesis lighted the tree and flew up high. ''Time to see if I'm still me.''

Almost an hour later  
''God…what happened?'' I stood up and looked around me. ''Pond…check, pouch…check, clone like pony… uncheck. Where is Blade clone?'' While trying to orientate myself I slowly walked up to the entrance of the cave. The closer I got, the warmer it got. But it was unnaturally warm. Like something was on fire. ''Leonidas.''  
I shot awake and galloped up, when I came up I saw a number of trees on fire and burning, but no Leonidas. I flew up and looked for a cloud, I found a dark one and quickly pulled it in. ''Rain damn it, Rain!'' With a few jumps water began to fall out of the cloud and the fire slowly went out.  
After a minute or three, four… make it 7 to be sure, I landed and continued to search for Leonidas. When I found nothing but charcoal and remains of the fire I sat down sad.  
''Bo..ss'' What was that?  
''Boss…'' Leonidas! I jumped up and flew straight to the origin of the sound. There I saw Leonidas, curled up, wounded but alive. ''Boss… you found me…''  
''shh, Leonidas. I'll take you to Fluttershy, she will make you better.''  
''Boss, you need…to..lisss…'' Leonidas lost consciousness, the fire was too much for him, he was wood after all.

After A little journey with Leonidas on my back I arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, I opened the door and as most would think there were a lot of animals in there. Last time they ignored me for the most part but now… ''Why are all of you staring at me like that?'' I asked while putting Leonidas on the sofa. I put a blanket on him and sat down. ''Leonidas, something weird is going on and I'll find out what. You just rest here buddy.''  
I stood up again and opened the door, closed it behind me and stretched my wings. Let's see what's going on with the girls… and if Bluestar survived. That last part came out with an uncontrolled giggle.  
I flew away and went straight for the café when I saw somepony else hovering above the city limits. It was the Blade clone. He saw me and came to me.  
''Well hello Blade, nice of you to join the party, everything was so much fun.''  
''Glad you enjoyed yourself, but did we have a name for you yet?''  
''Yes, it was Nemesis.''  
''Ok, next question, do you know what happened with Leonidas?''  
''Victim of when I was testing my powers.'' My mouth widened.  
''You're joking right?''  
''Sure I am, but I have to go now, we'll see each other soon enough Blade, and remember this time. My name is Nemesis!''  
I shrugged and continued towards Ponyville while he left. ''He'll come back and then he will WHOA…'' Magic flew past by me and forced me to land. When I did I began to be surrounded by the Royal guards. ''Hey guys, what's up… Did I miss anything?''  
The guards remained silent and a few moved aside, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made their way through. ''Hey Luna, Hey Celestia, I''  
''SILENCE!'' I fell on my back. What the hell was that for a scream? ''Blade, I still can't believe what you did but I must be true to what all the evidence says. Blade Flarestorm, you're hereby arrested for numerous anarchists and the attempt on destroying Canterlot and Ponyville.''  
''…What?''

* * *

**Expected this? Yes, No, Maybe, Lobster?... Wait why a lobster? Oh well.  
Hope you enjoyed it and please review on this. and look out for the next chapter.  
Blade, out.**

**Oh almost forgot, a little warning. If school fucks me up more then I already am... well, this cliffhanger will be the mother of all cliffhangers. At least if this IS indeed a cliffhanger.  
Blade, over and out this time.  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Nemesis

**Well, finished another one in time, but I shall warn you, I now have two more stories to cover so please be patient, thanks to that I'll update more irregular than normal.  
So this will have a little special for you guys. At the bottom. So please enjoy the reading first.  
**

* * *

**Nemesis**

''What?...'' I was shocked with the message from the princesses. ''Don't act dumb, you will pay for your crimes.'' This doesn't make any sense… does it? ''Ok, let's say I am dumb and forgot what happened. What did I do?''  
''As if you would forget, but I will allow you this pleasure because you were my friend.'' Ok, now that hurts, what happened that made them hate me so much that they don't even think of a copy of me?

Flashback on Nemesis actions.  
''So this is Ponyville ey? It's even more dull than the memory, but the real party wasss…. There.'' Nemesis closed in on the café the party was in and opened the door. Ashley and Nicole were already back and everypony looked at him. ''What?''  
''Nothing, wondered where you were.'' Applejack responded. She came closer and gave Nemesis a little kiss. ''Glad to see everything worked out.''  
''…Hey Farmie…Who said you could kiss me?''  
''Farmie?...but Blade'' *smack* Nemesis slapped Applejack right across the face. ''No one is allowed to touch me… understood?'' Applejack looked ready to cry when Celestia stepped in. ''Blade, why did you do that?'' Nemesis stepped back a little, he was too weak for a big fight right now, especially versus Celestia. ''Because I felt like it.'' Luna now also came closer. ''Blade, this isn't like you, what's wrong?'' Nemesis looked surprised, both princesses? ''I'm finally who I was supposed to be, nothing holding me back.'' Nemesis looked around the room, where there more important ponies here? He looked at Twilight and saw Shining Armor next to her.  
''Wait, both princesses and the head of the royal guards here?... Oh hell yeah. By the way, isn't it a little cold here?''  
Twilight was so nice to respond. ''Well, it is a little chilly but…''  
''Close enough.'' Nemesis made fireballs and threw it around the café. ''Blade, what are you doing?''  
''Something that was needed a long time ago.'' Everything in reach went aflame, nothing was safe. Icestorm quickly reacted by using her ice arrows to cover the flames with ice, Nemesis was impressed. ''Nice work Icestorm, but how about this?'' Nemesis combined the balls of fire and threw it on the ground, the explosion that was created set everything, and I mean, everything aflame. The roof blew of the café and Nemesis flew up. ''Now for the main attraction. Canterlot.'' Nemesis sped up and went to Canterlot.

Celestia stood up. ''Okay, I don't know what happened but he is out of control, any more of this and I will personally take care of him.'' Celestia was pissed and ready to rumble, she flew up and pursued Nemesis. When she arrived at Canterlot she couldn't believe what she saw. Blade was throwing the fireballs at Canterlot, destroying it while less than a month ago he did everything to protect it.  
''Now for the big bang finale. Ariverdechi Canterlot.'' Nemesis made an ginormous Fireball above his head (think about the Spirit bomb of the Dragonball series.) and dropped it down to Canterlot.  
''I will protect my people!'' Celestia dived down and focused her magic creating a barrier right when she turned to face the fireball. This caused… well nothing. The barrier that Celestia made absorbed the fireball and turned it into magic for her to consume.  
''Well… that's the first time I saw that kind of magic.'' Nemesis said surprised, ''but I'm not done yet. First to make you busy.'' Nemesis flew up higher and stretched his front hooves like wings on a plane. "Ok, let's make some fun…Vrrr'' Nemesis started to make the noise of a Earth plane. These memories sure are fun…oh I'll try that one next. ''Bombs away!'' Nemesis yelled and he threw a lot of fireballs down. Celestia tried to catch them early but some of them continued. ''Good Luck Celestia, but I'll go have fun in Ponyville next.''  
Leaving the princess in her task, Nemesis flew back to Ponyville and landed on the outskirts. ''Hmm, what's next?'' He searched the memory. '' Oh, what does he call it… A SPG(Self Propelled Gun) attack? Well, I like it.'' Nemesis acted like he was opening a hatch and made a fireball, did the fireball in the said, imaginary loader and closed it. ''Fire in three, two, one…''  
''STOP!''  
''The royal voice won't stop me Luna, Fire!'' Nemesis hit the Fireball and it flew straight to Ponyville. The Fireball hit straight in the City Hall. ''Now that was fun.'' Nemesis said and when he readied himself for take-off a voice sounded in his head. ''Sir, your followers are eagerly waiting for your return, just as the other shadows.''  
''Aww, do they have to ruin my fun? Oh well. Bye bye ponies, but don't worry, I'll be back soon.'' Nemesis flew up and disappeared in the air.''  
''Blade come back!'' Luna yelled. ''Someone call for the Royal Guards, this has been out of hand for too long already.''  
''Hey Bluestar, you noticed something?''  
''Except for all the strange things till now?''  
''Don't make me smack you… but something is off here.''  
''We'll see Icestorm, we'll see. But first we need to get Applejack home, we can't let her here sobbing all the time.''  
''Nicole and I will go with her.''  
''Thanks Ashley, Nicole.'' Celestia ended.

End Flashback and start real time again….now.  
''…And that is pretty much what happened.'' My mouth was open but nothing came out. What the hell was going on? ''In that case I'll need to see AJ.'' I wanted to move past the guards but they blocked me. ''The only place you're going is in the Dungeon.'' I ignored Celestia and spread my wings, I wanted to see what he did to AJ, and because Ashley and Nicole went with them.  
''I don't have time for this!'' I yelled and flew up in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. ''After him.''  
''Yes Ma'am!'' The guards yelled in unison and galloped after me.

I arrived at the farm but was awaited for by Big Mac. Before I could say anything I was met with a hoof on my face. ''How dare you get close here again?'' I stood firm, thinking that accepting punishment was better than saying, it wasn't me, all the time. ''You hit her, you threaten her and call her Farmie. You stepped over the line Blade. Now get the buck of my farm!'' Before Big Mac could start hitting me again Shining Armor hold him back. He being here meant… ''Halt Evil Villian.'' The guards were here too. ''What in tarnation is all this racket about?'' yelled Granny Smith when she look outside. With that both Nicole and Ashley came outside. Luna now landed next to me and now said in a more friendly way, but still demanding and angry. ''Do you finally give up?''

I saw the sadness and hatred in everyone, Nemesis… He used my face for this, used my memories to hurt people, all in my name. This means war!

Inside the mind of Blade  
Flare was walking around. ''Even though he sometimes talks this is too quiet. Is there still a reason for me to watch over him like this?'' Flare sat down in a mind made park.'' Care for some company old man?'' Flare looked up. The human version of Blade, only with white clothes and black hair instead of the original Blue and brown, stood before him. ''Sure Curse, but why are you here again?'' Curse sat down and sighed. ''Too be honest… I'm scared.'' Flare almost fell from the shock. ''Scared, you? Why?'' Curse tried to sit more comfortable. ''Promise not to laugh but, I should always be in control when he goes wild but… he is scary.''  
''Who…Blade? The last time he got mad you were way to happy.''  
''I know but… I have changed, and now… I think he is scary when he's mad.''  
''Like when?''  
''Like right now….''

And we're back  
_Burning lives, burning fires on the long distant road. Through the lost mountains endless. So far away from home.  
_''Blade…what are you saying?'' Luna came closer as I mumbled a rhyme.  
_Where we will light the fires of freedom, on the shores of the endless seas. Wings of glory guide us, on our path to victory._  
''Blade, stand down, you don't…have a…chance? What the…'' Luna was speechless, my mane and tail never we're so bright as right now. Luna and the guards stepped back while the flames surrounded me and formed a flame body around me, this body was bigger than mine but still had the pony form, only the flame body was bigger than Celestia. It followed my every movement for example I stretch my wings and the body did the same.  
''I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH NEMESIS.'' I flew up and the flames became a tornado that followed me. I stopped a second to sense where he went and I flew the way I thought he was, leaving the ponies below in awe.

''Uhmm, what just happened?'' Luna asked out loud. ''That, princess, was the real Blade. The one that does not burn down everything and everyone in sight.'' Luna looked who said that.  
''Icestorm, Bluestar… but how…'' Bluestar sighed. ''We know, it was very hard to see but there is one thing he has since we defeated Dark Thunder. He always has his shades on. And the other one, didn't have them.'' Luna looked surprised, ''but, the things, and the fire, and… I'm lost.''  
''Well, let's just say that you shouldn't cross his path right now.''  
''Not that but… That image… It…It was an Alicorn, like me and my sister. That is impossible because he is a Pegasus. Why would a Pegasus have an aura of an Alicorn?''  
''That is indeed troublesome sister, but first I want to check on a few things according to your findings. Bluestar, Icestorm, can you make sure every former-human will come to the palace tomorrow, Blade too, if he has returned by then.''  
Celestia commanded Bluestar and Icestorm, who were still in shock of her appearance. She just appeared like it was nothing. ''Bluestar, Icestorm?''  
''Yes Ma'am!'' Bluestar yelled and he flew up. ''I'll take care of those two new guys, I also still need a word with them.'' Icestorm went to the farm and Bluestar looked around. ''We still need Solar for that but… According to Blade he's traveling with the Doctor or something. Where are they?''  
''It's more like when, Bluestar.''  
''Solar!''

* * *

**Well, a little shorter than the other on but who cares? I'm already to glad I could finish this one.  
But I have been vague in some things so here is a little help list for understanding.  
Curse: The embodiment of the Flarestorm curse, because of the melt they did he has been very peaceful.  
Rhyme 1: Dragonforce-Soldiers of the wasteland.  
Rhyme 2: Dragonforce-Die by the Sword.  
Both are just little pieces but still awesome for an unlock power rhyme right?**

In other news, I finally decided on an OC that I can defenitely call me. Now only a name, a real pony name and stuff. It's now more of an image but I intend to make it a full fledged drawing of him and a human version of me, also drawn. So for now, enjoy my strange new pony OC.  


**And a special for review shout-outs.**  
**A quest named 'Local Jerk' asked which normal human family would call a kid Blade? Well dude, apparently I would.**  
**The two people who actually reacted on my stolen sandwich in chapter 11: you guys are awesome. Didn't expect that.**  
**The people that wished me luck with my mom, thank you all, she is doing better each day.**  
**And Finally, for you out there, yes you. Who have been reading this story from beginning till the end. Thank you. You guys are awesome for putting up with me like this.**

**Finally one little announcement. I'm making a Christmas Special for this story. It will be put here as an chapter even though it won't be called that. So please watch forward to it.  
Blade Out.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Plan: Good vs Evil?

**Hey peeps, Blade here.  
Got another one ready for you,  
Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**The plan: Good vs Evil?**

I flew at the fastest pace I could, following the trace of Nemesis. I didn't even know how I knew where he was, It was just a hunch but I followed something, and the something was close. I had already flown over two hours in the same direction, over mountains, plains and even a large river. That Nemesis destroyed everything I tried to build up and create. A way to live here, like I did back on Earth…Even though my life has been better here.  
I finally began to feel the strain on my wings. I flew down for a landing and hoped I could still pick up his trail when I continued. But there was a little surprise when I landed, his trail was stronger here. Did he land here recently? I looked around but didn't see anyone close. ''Looking for someone?'' Someone suddenly said and I jumped up from the scare. ''Ha-ha, really Blade, you should lighten up.''  
''Nemesis.'' Nemesis sighed. ''Yeah yeah, cut the formalities, I feel really generous today so let me talk okay.'' I prepared myself to lunge at him. ''I said calm down, this is important, at least, if you want to survive a little longer in this world.'' I calmed down, what did he mean? ''I looked some more in your memories and saw some things that… are best remained so against the orders of the big boss, I give you and your friends a chance to return home. If you don't take it, you're as good as dead already.''  
''Why should I believe that?''  
''Because I received the same order a long time ago but somepony stopped us. And that somepony was way stronger than you, Celestia and Luna together.''  
''Is everyone immortal here?''  
''No, by that pony froze us in time. A spell that would last as long as his life, but around 200 years ago the spell began to break. Slowly we regained our originality, except me. I was pretty much dead back then, but a unicorn made live in the pond in case somepony came by and cloned him or herself. Too bad the only one to come was crazy…So I had to wait longer.''  
''What is your point? What do you mean, We?''  
''We, is the group that called themselves Anti-Harmony, just like anti-matter but against you guys, understood?'' I nodded.  
''And the point is… I sympathize with you, even though I'm supposed to be evil, I have feelings you know. But what I wanted to say was that there is another war coming, smaller but Deadlier. We will come with our ''Students'' To kill you off. Dark Thunder was just a portion of what we can do, he was the bottom of the bottom in our group, and we only exist out of 6 ponies… Well, 5 now that you killed Dark. But the point is he was the weakest. And you won't be able to beat us all.''

''Sooo, that's it, that is what you wanted to tell me.''  
''Yep, pretty nice of me isn't it?'' Nemesis smiled. ''Well, that's nice and all, but I just came here for this.'' Nemesis looked confused. ''This? What is This?'' My mane and Tail lit up. ''THIS!'' I uppercut Nemesis and send him flying. ''That one is for hitting AJ asshole and stay the fuck out of my way with your lies and tricks. I'll go back to my friends and tell them about you and they will believe me. They will…they will…they will be suspicious because we have the same face…'' I realized that it wasn't that simple, we had both the same appearance, I can't just walk back in Ponyville, I would be caught, thrown in a dungeon or send to the moon. Why did Bluestar say that again, being send to the moon isn't all that fun I think.  
I flew up thinking about a strategy for my return.

Canterlot  
The whole gang arrived at the castle. Bluestar, Icestorm, Solar, Nicole and Ashley. They went indide and were greeted by the princesses. ''Thank you for coming, I'd like to hear your words about Blade's recent behavior.''  
''I don't think it was blade but some kind of copy of it, we should still be careful when we see him again. Who knows who that would be.''  
''I agree with Bluestar, what could even cause such a change in behavior.''  
''A lot Icestorm, there are a lot of things in this world that would drive on mad with greed to obtain. For one is our power, the power to move the sun and moon to our command.'' Bluestar nodded and looked to Solar. ''Solar, I know you can't tell much but have you seen anything in your travels with this Doctor guy that could explain all of this?'' Solar sunk into deep thought, somehow it looked like he matured way beyond any of them. ''There are some points where we heard about a legend, of past this time.'' Bluestar jumped up. ''Like a prophesy?'' Solar nodded. ''Yes, it was that to be exact because after that paint in time, everything is a blur. Nobody really knows what will happen next. Like there is still a decision to be made if the end is good, or evil.''  
Nicole sighed. ''And that's why we want to go home, those kind of things are maybe cool for you guys, but we will die if we stay here any longer.'' Solar glared at Nicole. ''At least let me finish talking. Like I was saying it is a decision still to be made. But with a clear verse to start it off.''  
''A verse?'' Celestia looked on edge, she didn't have any good memories of the verses of Discord. ''Yes, it goes along the lines of this: Two mirror's fighting in fire, flaming skies along the world, with one last blast it's over, just like the fate of their Earth.'' Solar took a breath. ''And that was just one of two. The second one is even more strange. A new six arrived, equally shared. Their faith in a leader, who's is lost in a save.''

The room remained silent. ''That is all, the second one made sense when I read the first part, there are six humans here now but not exactly equally shared, but all six have the same leader who must die to save everything. That is what we think, the Doctor also helped by saying he will try to get help before all that happens. He said: It's not war. It's survival. With the humans and ponies here as survival team.''  
''Is there anything the prophecy said about who will win?''  
''Yes, but they all say something different, the most about one side winning but there are also records that it became a draw. And nothing more.''  
''What are you talking about Solar?''  
''Oh hey Blade…. BLADE?!''

I landed on my hooves while Solar still looked shocked. ''Yeah, I'm Blade, the one and only Blade.'' After almost everyone came out of shock the first thing that was yelled was, ''Guards.''… Well, that is a really good way to show your trust. ''Wait, we told you it could have been some kind of clone before.''  
''I take no chances for this.''  
''Sister…''  
At least Bluestar tried to believe in me, as the only one… Even when I tried to explain to the Apple Family I got bucked out… Well, there is only one way left then. ''Well, since you guys don't trust me, I won't be here. I mainly came here for what Nemesis told me, the clone. He said that there are people coming to destroy Equestria and nopony here is strong enough to beat them, so all humans should find the first portal out of here, see ya.'' With that I flew away, frustrated about the whole situation. What went so wrong that this all happened.  
Celestia tried to block me with her magic but I was too fast, and gone in Everfree forest.

''Sorry for my speech your highness but… Celestia, what the hell! That was just uncalled for, we just said that there could be a clone of some sorts. I already talked with Twilight about that and she is looking for a way how they could have done that. Now he lost everything he had here, and believe me if I say we humans don't have anything here.''  
''Sister, you should really have waited for such an action. I also think that was the original.''  
''You too Luna?... I guess I was too quick on my judgment. This also happened on the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, Twilight knew something was wrong and we didn't believe her.''

I flew towards Everfree forest, I wanted to check up on Leonidas, he was badly hurt. I landed infront of Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door. ''One second please.'' The door opened and Fluttershy's expression changed within a second. ''I know you want to scream but I just want to check up on Leonidas.'' Fluttershy nodded and let me to another room. To my surprise Leonidas sat upright and was eating something like there was no tomorrow. ''How long is he awake?''  
''Since this morning….'' Fluttershy remained distanced.''Boss! you came to pick me up...mmpf.'' I put a hoof in Leonidas's mouth. ''If you were up…why didn't you tell the ponies that I wasn't the one attacking everything?'' Leonidas got a blank look on his face. ''Oh great traumatic memory loss. Screw my luck. Fluttershy, would you mind looking after him for a few more days, until he regained his memory.'' Fluttershy responded with a little okay but it was good enough for me. I let myself out and was about to take off further into Everfree forest when suddenly… ''Blade, It's not that I don't trust you but… he had your face and… ''  
''I know Fluttershy, I know. I just hoped more would think only that instead of completely distrusting me. It's not the best motivational speech you can get. Especially after Nemesis got away… Fluttershy… thank you.'' Witjh that I flew up and went further into Everfree forest. Hoping to find shelter for the night.

''Hey big brother, is Sis still sad 'bout the thing with Blade?''  
''Eeyup, but we can't do a thing now Applebloom so go to bed, it's late.''  
''Okay Big brother.''  
While Applebloom passed AJ's room she heard crying sounds. Sounds that were heard till the midst of the dark night.

* * *

**Well... A little depressing chapter but those are needed sometimes. maybe put in a little too much spoiler in it but still kept it in puzzle form. Have fun decoding the upcoming plot :P**


	29. Chapter 29: A suprising Enemy

**Welcome to chapter 29, the chapter where everything comes back together :P  
We start this fine chapter on the end of the world XD  
Sorry, laughing to hard about it.  
Like I said, We'll start this chapter with the regular morning's of our three main protagonists. Then at a little twist. And finish of with a fine piece of Plot Twist.  
The best recipe for the end of the world chapter. Have fun reading and please review.  
**

**Edit: Fr0stBurn, owner of Frost pointed out that some of the conversations were...hard to follow. Well, that's pretty true so I simplified (if thats a word) it. Have fun.  
**

* * *

**A surprising enemy**

Icestorm's morning  
Icestorm woke up to an annoying sound. Even though she heard it pretty much every day she just couldn't get used to it. ''Pinkie Pie… please, just like every day… stop and go wake up somepony else.'' Pinkie Pie stopped jumping up and down and thought about it. ''Oki Doki Loki, see you some other time.'' Pinkie hopped away and Icestorm dropped herself into the bed. It was awesome that she would let her stay and all but the last couple weeks were the worst days she ever slept, especially the last few days. It has been already 3 days since Blade left and hasn't been seen since. ''Damn you Blade… You only make yourself more suspicious that way.''  
After some extra hours of sleep Icestorm finally got out, went to the shower and started it. ''A shower always keeps my brain running, maybe I'll get a great idea…'' Icestorm thought to herself and stepped under the shower. After half an hour of warm water running over her coat she stepped out. She didn't get any ideas. She got pretty frustrated about that. ''Ah, screw him, he can take care of himself. Dark is gone and he could use some time away from the action.''

Bluestar's morning  
''Bluestar….Bluestar… Hey sleeping… ohh, never mind. Get out of bed lazy stallion.'' Within seconds Bluestar floated above the bed he laid on and was tossed in a little bowl full of ice cold water. With a loud scream Bluestar woke up. ''WOAH! Why the hell did you do that?''  
''Because you keep yourself in there since the incident, we should both be happy with the fact we're engaged. So get out and stop sulking. You know him better than that.''  
''Yeah, you're right.'' Twilight turned around and walked to the front door. ''Of course I am. At least always if I'm in a discussion with you.'' She smiled mischievously while walking outside. ''I need to get some stuff at Zecora so you have free time till tonight.'' Bluestar sighed while getting out the of the cold water. ''She is right, time to get my head up in the air again… Maybe I'll work with the Pegasi today.''

Blade's morning  
''Solar! Next time you ask for my help… don't!'' (Blade)  
''I'm sorry, Darleks usually don't fall from the sky.'' (Solar)  
''Would you two just shut up and run already?'' (the Doctor)  
''EXTERMINATE!'' (Idiot Darleks :P)  
''They're on our tail again Doctor!'' (Solar)  
''Solar…stop yelling and start flying. And also, we never see you, stay for a while next time.'' (Blade)  
''You two are really going to discuss this now? We're surrounded!'' (Doctor again)  
''Sorry Doc, I hope everything is fine in our time.'' (Blade)

Nemesis  
Nemesis approached a castle in the mountains, it looked like an evil, dark version of Canterlot. Nemesis didn't hesitate and flew right into the main entrance and entered the throne room.  
''Who dares to enter our court?''  
''Oh shut up you loud foal. I have returned thanks to my student instead of my allies. Why the hay didn't you come to restore me?'' The same voice answered back. ''Nemesis? We thought we lost you forever.'' Nemesis flew up to the pony in the biggest chair. ''But you didn't hesitate to throw my seat away. Or have you forgotten I'm number one around here?'' The pony in the seat stood up and walked to another one in the room. ''Well, now that I'm finally back. What's new here? I saw the same faces at the gate, this room but I'm missing something… oh yeah the students. Where are they?'' A brown earth pony stood up and began to speak. ''Your student is looking after that Nemesis. Although mine is already here.'' A white Earth pony appeared next to the brown one.  
''Hey! That's a new face, who is that?'' Nemesis looked interested in the new face that appeared. ''This is Frost, he appeared out of nowhere at my usual training spot. He showed potential so I brought him here for training. I only need to put him in a last trial.''  
''If you say so Lock-On.'' Frost answered to the brown one. ''What did I tell you to call me?'' Lock-On glared at Frost and he backed off. ''I meant Master.''  
''That's more like it.'' Lock-On looked away and his green/red mane blocked the sight to his face. ''Aww, how nostalgic, he still gets embarrassed by that.'' Nemesis laughed his heart out until a rock crashed a hair away from his face. ''What did you say?''  
''Wow, hold on buddy. Let's first wait for the others.''

Right on cue the door to the hall opened and 4 other ponies appeared. The white pony that so called 'helped' Ashley and Nicole walked in front. Followed by two Pegasus and a unicorn. ''Hey Battlecrash, I don't recognize you without your real looks.'' The white pony in front nodded and a horn and wings appeared on his boddy.  
''I'm still surprised how you got an Alicorn so far to follow you as his master Nemesis.'' A female Pegasus said from the throne in the middle of Nemesis and Lock-On. ''Oh hush now Discordia, or should I call you''  
''If you dare to say my real name I'll kill you now. That will be quick because…I heard you don't really get your powers back till next week.''  
''That is certainly true but don't you know how much fun this is? I messed up many lives already…In the two hours after my release.''  
''You call that release Nemesis?'' A heavy voice boomed from Nemesis left. ''You look too much like that idiot that killed Dark Thunder. Even though he was the weakest of us, I didn't think he would be able to…'' Nemesis sat up straight. ''Yeah about that… After tomorrow I'll change my colors but I still need it like this. Trust me when I say that he is capable of more, and his friends too if we don't stop them soon. So… Who is up for a raid to Equestria? What about you Lock-On? The perfect match for Frost.''  
Lock-On thought about it and nodded. ''That is indeed a good idea. We'll go immideatly.'' Both Lock-On and Frost ran towards the door to the outside. From there on they ran straight in the forrest. ''Come on Frost. You said you wanted to be stronger to beat that Rival of yours right? Then move it and train while going to your exam.''  
''Yes Master!''

''Such a simple soul.'' Nemesis laughed and flew up. ''Guys, please prepare for the next raid, there is still Celestia and I don't know if he can handle her. Prepare the back-up.''  
''And what will you do honey?'' the fifth and final voice asked to Nemesis  
''Me? oh, I'll just help them in need, by crushing their faith once and for all.''

The next morning  
Bluestar woke up early. Way earlier then before because even Twilight was still asleep. ''God… I mean, Celestia… I'm broken.'' Bluestar's work the day before was harder then he thought. He didn't get anything done with the clouds. And Pegasus have the little magic to control weather. The part that failed was the last part. Bluestar still wore his grandfather's Sansetsukon that day so his magic was cancelled. After some tests under surveillant eye of Icestorm they found out his Sansetsukon cancelled magic, but not abilities.  
The combination of these two things yesterday broke Bluestar. He walked outside and to his surprise found Icestorm out there. ''Hey Ice, what are you doing?''  
''Escaping a certain morning death. I woke up before Pinkie Pie could kill me today.''  
''What didn't happen yet could still come for you.'' a voice said  
''Blade? Is that you?'' Icestorm reacted.  
''Well… It is my voice but.. oh why do I explain. There are two ponies for you guys so have fun. I'm going to watch from the tree.''  
''Where…did that voice come from again?'' Bluestar asked to Icestorm  
''No…Clue…''

Just like the voice said two ponies came running from the Everfree forest, the brown one stopped in front while the white one stopped next to him and a little to the back. Bluestar, trusting the voice was of his buddy Blade, went to them. ''Hello mate, need some help or something like that?''  
''Yeah, we're looking for some ponies named Blade, Bluestar, Icestorm, Ashley, Nicole or Solar. Any of these will do.'' Lock-On asked.  
''Uhm… I'm Bluestar, that is Icestorm. What can we help you with?''  
''Ah yes, one second.'' Lock-On nodded to Frost and added. ''You won't need my help, so kill these two and you passed. Return to us and become the sixth.''  
''Yes, master.'' Frost replied and Lock-On blushed. He began to run away and passed the first tree of the forest and heard. ''Still sensitive~.''  
With a swift kick the tree flew away and landed like a spear in the Earth right in front of Bluestar, who was shocked and didn't expect a hoof in the face in less than a second later.  
Bluestar fell down but jumped up again, Icestorm stepped in front of him but Frost didn't move. Bluestar woke up from the grogginess of the hit and yelled. ''Dude! Why did you do that?''  
''I don't need to tell you but because I'm nice… Your heads will make sure I'll get back to where I belong, to be stronger.'' Frost launched himself towards Icestorm, who expected this and lowered herself to use some judo on him. She grabbed Frost and put him on her neck and launched him in the air. Bluestar reacted on this and swung his Sansetsukon towards Frost, hitting him on the head and launching him away from Ponyville and towards the Everfree forest where he appeared from. Right before Frost hit the ground, Icestorm charged with the Ice Spear on her head.  
Frost eyes shot open and hit the tip of the spear, shattering it into dust. Then with his hind hoof, Frost did an Axe kick on Icestorm's head, knocking her out.  
''Icestorm!''

Bluestar rushed forward and pulled up at the last moment, literally kicking Frost in the face. While Bluestar made a looping for speed, Frost regained his balance and prepared for another hit. Bluestar flew down in a dive and aimed straight for Frost's face, he felt a tingling sensation around his body. ''Hell yeah, Sonic…Boom Bitch.'' With that Bluestar made a Sonic Rainboom and surprised Frost. He hit Frost straight in the face and almost knocked him down. Bluestar then quickly spun around and gave Frost a hard hit on the back of his neck. Frost eyes shot to the back of his head and was knocked out. ''Why do these bastards always come when we finally have some piece of quiet around here?''  
''Aw, that's too bad. Lock-On won't like this.''  
''Blade, thank god you're here, help… Wait you know that other guy?''  
''Ding-Ding-Ding, we have a winner. Too bad you're wrong about the other thing.'' A fireball was thrown towards Bluestar. ''Crap, damn it.'' Bluestar quickly picked up his Sansetsukon and swung it at the fireball, who dissipated when it came into contact with the Sansetsukon.  
''Oh, you have a nice toy.'' Nemesis appeared from the woods and closed in, slowly walking towards Bluestar, knocked out Frost and a knocked out Icestorm. ''You won't get me, I'll beat you. Whoever you are.''  
''Ow come on, don't you know your old buddy?'' Nemesis smiled and lit up his wings. ''Prepare to die.'' Nemesis launched himself towards Bluestar who held up his Sansetsukon. He was afraid, he looked at the face of Nemesis, and saw the face of Blade.  
Nemesis sped up and was at the point to cut Bluestar in half until the moment that a sound was heard. Bluestar recognized it as a sound that a machine made when it didn't run correctly. Nemesis stopped his charge and hovered in the air. In front of him a light appeared, flashing. Then a box appeared, fading in and out of existence. The box then formed more vast, until it didn't fade out anymore, it was now part of this existence.  
''What for magic is this, even my'' The door of the box swung open and a fireball shot out of it. ''Nemesis!'' Hitting Nemesis right in the face was a hoof that shot him in the air. Nemesis regained his flight and looked straight at an angry Blade. Bluestar looked at Blade and saw the sun rise behind him. Ponies started to wake up and more arrived at the scene.  
''Isn't that Blade?'' ponies that just woke up began to ask questions.  
''Wait, two?''  
''Two Blade's… Can it be that…''  
''What is going on?'' Luna appeared on scene because of all the commotion still on her watch.  
''Princess Luna and the royal guard. What are they doing here?'' The ponies were shocked to see her.

Luna approached the scene and saw something that made her jaw drop. There were two Blades and One was wearing shades. ''Damn you Nemesis, I have been chased by Darleks, send to different Time periods, and have been bitten by a Cynocephalus. You don't want to know what that is. But, I'm pretty pissed and I come back and what do I see, you're picking on my friends again.'' Blade wasn't amused  
''Blade, can't you take a friggin joke? And I can't do anything about the fact that your day is bad. Now give me Frost before I…HNGGG *BADUMP* What…is this?''  
Blade took some steps back. The air became tense and some ponies went back inside because of the pressure. Luna stepped forward and tried to get a better look.  
*BADUMP*  
''No…Not now… This is too early. I finally had them, why now?''  
Nemesis eye color began to change, they glowed bright red as he stared Blade down. ''You lucky punk, I wanted to play some more with you but you had to throw your luck in my way again.'' Nemesis's Wings began to grow and change form.  
''What the hell is happening here, Luna?'' Blade asked.  
''I don't know Blade but to the looks of it, in your words, you can call him a true, evil…''  
Nemesis roared as his wings became bat like and his coat changed from Dark Blue to Blood Red.  
''…Demon.''  
''Oh Sweet Celestia, this feels good, back in my own body.'' Nemesis looked at me and smiled. ''Well, I think the cat's out of the bag.''  
''Halt you fiend!'' Luna stepped forward and the guards that were behind her shot forward and surrounded Nemesis. ''You will pay for your crimes.'' But Nemesis laughed. ''Oh, I'd like to be with you but I got so much to do back home now that this has happened. But beware… Frost will be avenged.'' Flames surrounded Nemesis while he laughed and he was gone when the flames died out. Nemesis was gone, leaving a warning about Frost, the white pony still unconscious because of Bluestar.

The next day  
''Ugh, what happened?'' Icestorm woke up in the hospital. ''Oh not this again, why am I always brought here after a fight?'' She grabbed her head and felt that she was good enough to get out. When Icestorm stepped out of the bed she saw the white pony in the next bed. ''What are you doing here… Frost…'' Icestorm stopped because she got a severe headache. Images flew through here mind, from the time she was human.  
''You'll always be second Mary.'' Sentences began to boom in her head.  
''You're weak, the weak shall perish before the strong.''  
''Mary… you're pathetic.''

Icestorm opened her eyes again and looked to Frost. ''Who…are you?''

* * *

**Well, interesting, isn't it, this recipe for disaster. :D  
By the Way: Badump, is the sound of a heavy heartbeat.  
I will continue writing. Please stay tuned because my next chapter will be the christmas special I talked about So...  
See you around**

**Blade  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Christmas Special

**Hello peeps. This chapter was supposed to come out last week. But when I was halfway Saturday and decided to continue on Sunday. Hell broke loose for me and my family. My mom died on Sunday morning from lung cancer. This terrible disease, six years after her breast cancer, claimed my mom from me. But don't be sorry for me. She died peacefully in her sleep.  
Last Friday was the date for her funeral and today I finally had the guts to finish the job I promised.**

**There is a little breaking the fourth wall but that was with Pinkie Pie's permission. Everybody out there! Have fun reading this and please review.**

* * *

**Happy Heartwarming Eve**

Frost slowly woke up, he had a headache he only had once before. He looked around and saw he was in some kind of hospital. Frost jumped out of bed and walked towards the window, how long did he sleep? Frost looked outside and saw something amazing, snow… snow everywhere! Frost couldn't believe his eyes. How long has it been since he had seen snow? For once in a long time he felt like a small foal again. Frost ran outside of the room towards the entrance, being yelled at by the infirmary personnel. 'How dare they yell at the student of Master Lock-On… Well, he will probably kill me first so I should enjoy this.' Frost thought and he opened the doors to the outside.  
''Hey, it's the Frost dude.'' Frost stopped in his tracks. There was Lord Nemesis, and he was under attack by the enemy, fighting with…snowballs? What was going on? ''Lord nemesis, what is going on?''  
''Well, I have been called many names but that one hurts, I'm Blade and we're celebrating Christmas.'' Blade said with a smile followed by a hit from Icestorm and Ashley at the same time. ''Bluestar told you Blade, it's called…called… What was it called again Icestorm?''  
''Heartwarming Eve, Ashley.'' Icestorm sighed and returned her attention to Frost. He seemed confused. ''I think Christmas still sounds better…'' Frost thought out loud and he quickly covered his mouth. ''Christmas?'' Nicole closed in. She glared at Frost and looked at his face. ''You look…too human for a pony.''  
''Well, so I wasn't the only one that saw that.'' Solar said while approaching Frost. Frost was totally flabbergasted. These ponies were also human? It can't be. ''You are lying! You're not who you say you are!'' Frost began to run towards Ponyville while leaving the six ponies behind. ''What is his problem?'' Solar asked, looking at Blade. ''same kind of problem I have right now. Trust. The Mane six doesn't trust me enough yet. He doesn't trust us. He only knows them…'' The others became quiet, but that wasn't for long, because everyone got a snowball in their face from Ashley. ''Come on, don't get down. It's Christmas, and Blade got the Doctor guy so far to send himself to the future so Solar can be with us during the holiday. Blade and Nemesis are finally ponies with different looks and we haven't heard from him since. And I finally begin to feel alright here in this place. So let's get the party started!''  
The whole group yelled in enthusiasm but went back to snowball payback by throwing snowballs back to Ashley. ''Ho, wait, haha, I'm sorry, no! Haha, Oh, that's cold!''

Frost was running in Ponyville, ponies along the road looked at him and frost felt threatened. He was with the enemy, no Lock-On, no Nemesis, not even Battlecrash who could take all your fears away. He was alone now and lost. He continued to run until he crashed into a purple pony. He looked up and wanted to apologize as the good raised pony he was, but the other pony said it first. ''I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going, just like Dash sais I'm an egghead. Hey… aren't you that pony that was found unconscious? How are you doing? I'm Twilight Sparkle.'' Twilight hold out her hoof and Frost took it, while they were shaking he began to think. 'Twilight? Where have I heard that name before? Wait isn't that…' His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from behind. ''Twilight! Do you know if Spike found everything yet for tonight?'' Frost turned around and saw Bluestar approaching them. ''Oh shit!'' Frost let go of Twilight's hoof and began to run in the opposite direction. In the meantime Bluestar came to an standstill at Twilight. ''Who was that?''  
''That was the pony that was knocked out back when Blade returned and that other pony became something… scary. But to answer your question, yes, everything is ready. Does he expect anything?''  
''Nope, he is as clueless as he mostly is. And uhm…'' Bluestar looked around and saw Pinkie approaching at lightning speed. ''HeyHeyHey!''  
Pinkie started jumping for attention. ''I did, it I did it! I got her so far to join the party, and that the other party is on the other side of the barn is something she doesn't know.'' Bluestar smiled.  
''So the pawns are in play. I want to say it so bad but it sounds so stupid… Oh what the hay. Start operation, returning love!'' Pinkie started to jump extra hyper and Twilight sighed, she thought it was a really stupid name. ''And as an extra we think we need to get Frost on our side of the party. Maybe we can convert him to an ally.''

Frost ran out of Ponyville. ''Why did I try to be nice to those ponies? They're the enemy, they're evil!'' Frost ran towards the edge of a forest and stopped when he felt like he had run enough. Why did he actually run? He didn't know, he was just tired right now. Frost went of the path and lied down against a tree, on a place closed off enough for nopony to see him as they passed by. Within minutes he fell asleep. Dreaming of the days when he was something else… the days he was human.

It was actually really simple Frost thought, as he hovered in the air, watching his human-self walking around. He was an archer, or at least the elite of the club he was in. He saw himself in a tournament. He remembered this day well, also this moment.  
This is the day he got Frost as Nickname. It was the final round versus a younger girl named Mary. It was already the third time they had to fire 5 arrows at a target and the first ten were all in the middle of the board, for both of them. Frost still had his cool but it was slowly slipping that day. The girl on the other hand was pretty excited, amazed by her own skill. But what came next made him the winner, and he didn't do anything against it and kept cool, Frosty even.  
''Mary!'' It had begun. ''We said you could participate in the tournament but we're now late for our appointments. Get away from there and we will go home, now.'' Her parents took her away from the tournament. She was really sad that day, she showed her weakness.

Frost hated the sight, he wanted to have a fair match but it was taken away from him, he won but… not fairly, something Frost rather had.  
He then saw himself walking towards home, his human form was older then the first one so it must be a few years later. He saw himself walking past an ally, stop and walk back a few steps. An older lady was being robbed by three punks. Frost was at the point to help the elder but a girl already appeared to kick their asses. It was the weak girl from the tournament, just like him, she had grown up, became stronger, but… She was still weak. Frost shrugged and started to walk again, slowly. He had the feeling something was wrong, some kind of tension in the air. He stopped at the corner to get a hotdog from the stand. It was cheaper from the shop closer to home but also so much better. While he gave the money to the vendor he heard it. The elder came out of the ally and yelled for help. Frost began to run into the ally and saw a flash. When he opened his eyes others passed him. What did he see?  
But what they found were three people tied down by a broken chain that clearly came from the trashcan. Nobody had a clue where the girl went.

Before Frost could think about this moment he got a shock and awoke. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room, his human room. Was it all a dream? Was turning into a pony a dream? ''What the hell is going on?'' Frost asked and he jumped out of bed. But his feet shot way more down then he used to. Frost grabbed his bed and looked to where his legs disappeared to. When he looked, he looked into darkness. There was some kind of black hole in his room, on his floor and there is no way that this could be real. ''If someone is playing a trick on me…I'm hating it.'' Frost said but within the second he said that someone, or something, grabbed his leg and pulled him down. He heard that thing or whatever it is say something in whisper. ''Whatever you try… You can't escape your fate.''  
''What fate? Who or what are you?'' Frost yelled with anger and despair mixed in his voice. ''You will see Frost, you will see what for effects your choices have.'' With a swift move Frost grip failed and he fell into darkness. ''God… I hate my life.''

Frost woke up with a shock. Was he awake now? No more dreams? He noticed the woods around him and saw they were the same. He had hooves and he was back to being a pony. Frost shoved a part of his blue mane out of his eyes and thought about what he just dreamed. ''What the hell should I do?''  
''Oh boo hoo hoo. Another weeper on this kind of day.'' Frost looked around, he only saw a faint light hovering above his head. ''What was that?'' Frost asked, clearly irritated. ''Yeah~… not going to spoil things junior, signed in the contract with the guy up there but that's all too much for your Human… I mean pony brain to handle.''  
''Okay… now I know I'm dreaming.''  
''Whatever suits your tastes kid. But really, you guys make my job hard so I don't want to tell you the whole story why, but do you know the Chaos Theory, or more specifically the butterfly effect?'' Frost thought why this question was asked. A light that suddenly appears, is grumpy on a holiday and talks about human science… This is definitely a dream. ''And?'' The light asked. ''Sorry, I don't know.''  
The light sighed. ''Of course. I just wish for one I don't have to explain to and… I still have to explain. Listen up kid, this will be funny. The Sandbox effect of the Chaos theory states that, from the theoretical example of a hurricane's formation being contingent on whether or not a distant butterfly had flapped its wings several weeks before.''  
Frost looked as if he saw water burn.  
''This means that one little choice we make can affect someone else much bigger. So let me get this to you clear. It's heartwarming Eve, or as you humans call it Christmas. I want to get to my own party tonight so I'll break the rules this once. You have one choice to make tonight. Make the right one, and you can safe both worlds, this one and your own. The wrong choice will lead to some unpleasant events that will make you regret your choice and you get plenty of moments to remember that. Is everything clear?'' Frost nodded and thought about it all again. One choice for the faith of two worlds. He felt like he was the hero of a game or movie that has multiple endings. He loved those games but still… His first choice always had the bad ending. ''I understand but I'm no-one special, so why am I the one who gets this choice?''  
''Because there are some conditions for the good ending, yes I can read your mind, but there is one problem with your games. Games have multiple good and bad endings. This however has one good ending, and a whole lot of bad endings, but the big guy up there thinks it's a good way for you to find your old ways back. So have fun, I'm out of this joint.'' The light flashed bright and Frost bumped his head against the tree behind him, knocking him out.

''What happened? What was I dreaming?'' Frost slowly woke up and looked around. It was getting dark and he saw eyes looking at him from within the woods. ''I have no idea why or how but.'' A howl was heard from within the woods and Frost jumped up and continued. ''But I have the feeling I need to get the hell out of here!''  
Frost quickly left the woods while his thoughts run around his head. What was that light, was it a dream or was it some warning? Frost just ran the path he was following until he saw some light. He slowed down and saw it was a barn. He thought about it, wasn't there something in a barn that had something to do with those humans? Is this the choice I should make? The choice that could change the fate of two worlds? THE FATE THAT HE, FROST, CHOSES FOR BILLIONS OF PEOPLE/PONIES?

In the barn  
''Okay Blade, just walk on, walk on.'' Solar and Ashley pushed on Blade into the barn. He was blindfolded and had no clue where he was going. Bluestar was dragging a big bag behind him and tried not to laugh too much. ''Guys, I know we planned a good night with just guys but… Why am I blindfolded again?''  
Spike had the perfect answer for him. ''You were gone for days, so we made a surprise for you.'' Blade smiled, he was thinking what kind of surprise they had for him. Did he ever said what he wanted for Chris… Heartwarming Eve? Ah whatever, he was just glad they did this for him.

From the other side of the barn another group ponies came in. Also with a blindfolded mare. ''Twilight, what ah ya'll doing now? Why am I blindfolded again?'' Pinkie Pie laughed and answered instead. ''Aw, don't be such a party pooper, you were down for some time so we just made a surprise for you.'' Applejack smiled and started to walk normally instead of trying to back away. ''That is mighty sweet of ya'll.'' The ponies smiled to each other and opened a secret wall that Pinkie made in case of emergency. Don't ask why. They set up both Blade and Applejack on different sides of the opening. ''Okay, you can open your eyes now.'' The ponies said and both sides opened their eyes.  
(Maybe start ''Love is in Bloom on youtube now. Set the mood you know. Here is the link: /watch?v=cEJ8CzAD4TE )(please ignore the talk in this link. TY)

Blade and Applejack looked in each other's eyes. Blade's mouth opened as he got lost in Applejack's beautiful green eyes. Oh, how he missed getting lost in there. Only too bad that it looked so watery in there.  
Applejack was on the edge of crying, ever since the Nemesis incident she never knew what to think. She never had to deal with these feelings before, so they were totally new. She heard what happened before. That Nemesis was real but he transformed into something…Evil. Now if she saw Blade she knew he was real and here he was. After all those days she didn't know how to approach him he was here! Without warning she suddenly jumped forward giving Blade a hug. Blade didn't really saw this coming and was pushed on his back while Applejack was still hugging him. The other ponies clapped their hooves and whistled to the reunited couple. They shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Slowly Blade pushed Applejack of him so he could stand once more. Bluestar put a hoof on his Friends shoulder and pointed at the bag. ''Three guesses how we are going to celebrate?''  
''If that's a kidnap bag, I'm going to kill you.'' Blade smiled at Bluestar when he saw his face. But they were interrupted by a cough in the distance.

(If the music was still on…put it off. Thank you, you don't need any music at this. I think.)

Frost was standing in the doorway. He smiled at the ponies and tried to be casual, but came over as cold as ever. ''Hey I wanted to ask if I can be part of your human group. If you're truly who you say you are. Then I know that this is the right group I should be.'' Nicole and Solar walked towards Frost and looked him straight in the eyes. ''Are you sure about this? You were attacking us a few days ago.'' Frost gulped. ''It's true that I HMPH…'' Frost looked irritated at Blade, who put a hoof in Frost's mouth. ''No matter what you say for a reason, you made your choice. And who am I to let somepony talk boring stuff when we have good stuff?'' Frost looked confused while he spit out the hoof. ''What good stuff?''  
''The stuff that I like to call. Getting a new start in this life. We are seven ponies in Equestria. We are seven humans, changed to ponies. The new year is upon us, as is our new lives. The lives where idiotic events are forgotten. Nemesis looking like me, Frost being a bad guy, Big Mac selling me multiple Black eyes and the experiences that Solar had when he first arrived here.  
We'll start the new year with the marriage of Bluestar and Twilight. We'll be alert to Nemesis and his goons. And we will help this world to no end.''

''Next to that I notice that I'm talking boring stuff. So let's get out of this year with a bang!'' Bluestar gave a nod that said everything stood ready and Blade made a fireball. He formed this ball in to a moveable rope, or more like a whip. With the whip he aimed for the fuses on the ground and hit them hard. The fuses began to burn and the first whistling sounded in the night sky, followed with a bright colored boom.

* * *

[Fourth wall break]

Well everypony out there behind your screens. Me, Blade, wishes you a merry Christmas and a Happy new year.  
**Blade! You forgot the rest of us!  
**Sorry!... Well, like I was supposed to say. We, _Blade, Bluestar, Icestorm, Solar, Ashley, Nicole and Frost_, wishes you a very happy new year. But before that, a Merry Christmas.

Pinkie... Is that the _**Mega**_party cannon we gave you for heartwarming eve? What are you...  
**Happy Holidays!  
**Crap, Crap, Crap... Closing the wall, closing the wall. Quick, quick , quick, **quick!**...

[Fourth wall closed]

* * *

**Also from me, the author, a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Let's all start on something new. Like I'm already thinking about my next MLP story project. Also thinking about closing the other storys for a moment.  
See ya next time,  
Blade**


	31. Chapter 31: The Big Day: Day 1

**Hello and welcome back in this new year.  
_Blade_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Big Day: Day 1**

After the Heartwarming Eve / New Year's Celebration Frost officially joined our team to fight Nemesis. Bluestar and Icestorm stayed distanced from him because of the attack before this. But I knew that Bluestar forgave him. Icestorm objected to it but he still did it. He gave Frost a small envelope. And I must say, his Frosty look disappeared for a second there. I was happy for him when I saw what the message was.

_Dear Friend/Family,_

_We finally decided on a date for the marriage. It will be a week from now. It won't be a fancy party but a neighborly one here in Ponyville.  
We are happy to invite you and your friends to this event. This festivity will be done in the presence of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Please be on your best behavior._

special roles will be played by:  
Blade: Ring Carrier  
Icestorm: Master of Ceremonies  
Solar and the Doctor(?): Music  
You: Honored Guest!

Frost was extremely happy about this, but quickly regained his cold look. I laughed about it. It was his normal face, I don't want to change that. But was surprised at my task, bearer of the rings. I felt like Frodo looking at the Ring, I mean THE RING, not the one that kills you in a week… That would be ironic… But The Lord of the Rings. Buck Yeah!

Day 1: Getting the Rings  
Bluestar woke up in the usual Library in the Tree. But even if the surroundings seemed normal, he felt awesome. The Big Day was coming and they just had to make sure that everything was in order. They needed the rings, clothing, bachelor party and... making sure Spike doesn't deal with that...  
''Maybe I should ask Frost to deal with that. Then he can make up with the beating he gave me.'' Bluestar smiled while rubbing the hoof that gotten a hard hit the day they fought. He was strong, way stronger than he was.

Bluestar felt something move beside him. He looked at his side and saw Twilight slowly wrapping herself around him. She opened her eyes and looked sleepy.  
''Morning my sweet little princess. Slept well after sending all those letters?'' Bluestar asked while running his hoof through her mane.  
''Hey Bluestar... I'm still a little tired after sending them away with magic. But that's what you get for not trusting the mail to be on time.'' Bluestar looked questioning to Twilight. Why would she not trust the mail? He decided to ask.  
''Twilight, why don't you trust the mail?''  
''Well, after getting my priceless books delivered through the wall and three weeks too late... I have my reasons.'' Bluestar tried to imagine how that would be happening. After he was done imagining he started to laugh.  
''Don't laugh about it. Two books were destroyed and I had to repair the others.''

Bluestar was the first to come down. He looked on the table where he left a folder of rings. He opened it and looked at a few pages. They promised to look one up for each other, he searched for Twilight's ring, then pick it up with someone. Twilight will then pick up his ring together with Rarity. But there was something bothering him. Bluestar squinted his eyes at the next thought.  
Where would he wear the ring?  
''I saw that the ring goes on the horn but... I'm a Pegasus. Where...'' Bluestar looked down.  
''God no, that won't happen.'' He quickly said and continued to look to the rings, too bad it only worked against him because the thought kept returning.  
''What won't happen dear?'' Bluestar looked up to the voice and saw Twilight coming down the stairs, her mane still wet from the shower, she probably went down to take a look what Bluestar was talking about to himself.  
''Sorry, just strange imagination. Probably caught it from Blade.'' Bluestar said with a laugh.  
''The talking to yourself or the imagination?'' Twilight sharply responded.  
''I think both. Hopefully I don't get his idiocy.'' They now both laughed at the faults of their friend.

After a hearty breakfast Twilight got the folder Bluestar was reading before while Bluestar went out.  
''I'm going now to get the ring, don't tell Pinkie to follow me, also tell her that because I think she will do it anyway.'' Bluestar said with a smile and Twilight began to laugh.  
Then the Mailbox opened up.  
''Aw, how did you know I wanted to follow you?''Pinkie Pie appeared from the mailbox and looked at a shocked Bluestar.  
''How did, why did you... Never mind! Just don't follow me. Solar is waiting for me now so I have to go.'' Bluestar took off in the direction of the town square and left the Library.  
''Pinkie Pie, why are you here? Rarity said she will come with me.'' Twilight said to Pinkie Pie.  
''Oh, rarity said she suddenly had a blast of inspiration so she would first try to make that and then she would meet you at the Jewelry. But because she wasn't sure if she would be on time, she asked if I could escort you.''  
Twilight sighed.  
''If it must be done.''

Solar flew at the top of his speed, feeling the small shockwaves around his hooves. Bluestar kept his speed lower than the breakthrough speed needed for a Sonic Rainboom, no need to break all the windows in Ponyville...again. When they did the stunt with Rainbow Dash they got a bill the next day for all broken windows.  
Bluestar quickly broke his trance and slowed down, he saw Solar waiting for him and he landed next to his friend.  
''Hey Bluestar, ready to pick something.'' Solar said to his friend.  
''Yeah Solar, I'm ready. But thanks for lending some advice.'' Bluestar laid one of his hooves on the shoulder of Solar.  
''Dude, in the years I was forced to live here, I went to multiple weddings, hell, most were open for everypony.'' Solar almost hit the door while saying that to Bluestar. They walked in the Jewelry and began to look around.  
''So does that mean you were also at the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence?'' Bluestar asked curious. He noticed there were also rings like Zecora wore around her legs, could it be that these are the rings for non-unicorns?  
''Yeah I was there, but around the time of the changeling invasion I was with Luna. Ooh, this is a nice one.'' Solar grabbed a ring out of the cabinet to inspect it.  
''With Luna, there was a big discussion over that part, what was she doing?'' Bluestar walked to Solar to look at the ring.

''Well, Believe it or not, Chrysalis wasn't alone when she first invaded. She had some guards with her that acted as spies. On the night of the invasion two guards went to Luna's room and tried to catch her off guard while she kept guard. It were the changelings that came with Chrysalis and they tried to capture Luna. Too bad for them but I was just getting Luna to go to the wedding part. But these two were stronger, probably personal guards. We got one down and focused on the other, but that was their strategy, Luna was knocked out and then they both went after me. I also got knocked out and we got captured. then the blast freed us and because nopony came to safe us we promised to never tell anypony.''

While telling this story Bluestar picked the ring Solar found and was paying for it. He looked at Solar and nodded.  
''That's pretty heavy dude, but one problem. You just told me.'' Solar blinked a few times and Then facehoofed himself. Bluestar laughed and received the ring from the shopkeeper.  
''Don't worry dude, but could you do me a favor?'' Bluestar asked as they left the store.  
''Sure, what is it?'' Solar asked.  
''Could you bring this to Blade? He is the Ring carrier after all.'' Bluestar hold the small bag in front of him.  
''Of course, give it to me.'' Bluestar handed over the ring and put it in the saddlebags of Solar. With a quick bye solar flew up in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Bluestar trotted towards the Library.  
''I wonder what Twilight will choose.''

Twilight, together with Pinkie Pie, walked towards the Jewelry. They waited for a while at the square in case Rarity came.  
''Pinkie, are you sure Rarity will be here?'' Twilight asked Pinkie Pie, hoping to get in the shop already. She was sure about most things in her life but this was a moment that she was not. What would she choose? Twilight wanted to pick the item before she changed her mind.  
''Sorry I'm late girls but I had a nice brainstorm for tomorrow.'' Rarity yelled from a distance. She slowed down and trotted until she stood beside Pinkie and Twilight.  
''Well, shall we?'' Twilight said and they went inside the store

The Shopkeeper directly came to the girls and asked what they were looking for.  
''We are looking for a marriage ring for a Pegasus. Do you have any of those?'' Twilight asked and the shopkeeper and he nodded.  
''We have something for any race or class Madam. One moment please.'' The Shopkeeper left to the back of the store. Pinkie looked to every ring in the store and every time she saw her own reflection, she just had to make a funny face.  
''Twilight Darling, do you have something in mind for your soon to be Stallion?'' Rarity nonchalantly asked Twilight.  
''No, Yes, I mean... I don't know anymore.'' Twilight was just beginning to stress when the shopkeeper came back with a set of rings. They were in all sizes. Big ones that could easily fit around the hooves, Necklaces that are specially for weddings, all the way ones that we're apparently a new trend, ones that would be pierced in the ears.  
''Well, I don't think he want those for in the ears. I think you should choose between the necklace and the leg one.'' Rarity said to Twilight but she was already looking at a necklace she thought was perfect. She saw A Necklace with three stars. A five point Star, like Bluestar's Cutey mark, A Six point star like Twilight's and another five point star. Twilight looked at the shopkeeper.

''How much for that necklace?'' Twilight asked the shopkeeper. He thought about it while Twilight almost began to jump like Pinkie, only she was too nervous to just stand around.  
''Oh Twilight, let me jump with you.'' Pinkie Pie said and jumped in the same rhythm as Twilight. In the meantime the shopkeeper knew the price.  
''This Necklace is pretty rare but because it's for a special day I'll lower the price to 750 bits.''  
*crash* The whole mood was gone.  
''You serious? That much for a necklace?'' Twilight asked a bit broken.  
''Yes, but then you have something that would last forever. It's made with a magic spell that will protect the necklace against high speeds and won't break even if he did the legendary Sonic Rainboom.'' The shopkeeper was very proud of this item in his collection. Twilight stared at it as if she would never have enough bits for it. she only brought 500 bits and that was the most of the savings she had. The rest of the savings were for future plans.  
''Twilight... are you okay?'' Rarity asked a little concerned for her friend.  
''Yes, I'm fine, I just wished I had enough bits.'' Twilight sighed a little, hoping she would find one that was just as pretty as this one.  
''Don't worry Darling, I'll pay the other part for you. That's the least I can do.'' Rarity pulled her wallet from her saddlebag and pulled out some bits.  
''Thank you for your purchase Madam. Here is your Necklace.'' The shopkeeper put the Necklace in the saddlebag and opened the door for the girls.

''Hope you have a nice day.'' The shopkeeper said and the girls left the store. After some walking they Twilight spoke up.  
''Rarity, I can't thank you enough for the Necklace.'' Twilight said to Rarity, they continued to walk in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Right when they arrived Rarity looked Twilight straight in the eyes.  
''You two must surely come to my boutique tomorrow. My brainstorm made most of your suites but I need to make sure it fits you.'' Twilight nodded.  
''I trust your knowledge Rarity, you'll probably make a wonderful dress and suit.''  
Arriving at Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie knocked on the door. Blade opened the door.  
''Hey Girls, here to give the enclosed bag that won't be opened until the final day?'' Blade said jokingly but still opened the rest of the door. It was a two part door that only showed his head.  
Twilight grabbed the bag where the necklace was in out of the saddlebag and hovered it towards Blade.  
''Here it is Blade, take good care of it.'' Blade nodded at Twilights comment.

Bluestar was making dinner together with Spike when they heard the door open. Bluestar went to the door and saw Twilight putting of her saddlebag and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
''Welcome back sweetie, how was your part of the day?'' Bluestar asked and went back to the cooking. Twilight went to the table and sat at it. The table looked beautiful. The candles were lit and it looked like the table was freshly stolen from the restaurant.  
''This looks beautiful Bluestar and the smell, what are you cooking?'' Twilight asked Bluestar who just threw some stuff on both plates.  
''A leftover mix, my specialty. For some reason I always am good in uniting the leftovers in a tasteful treat.'' Bluestar said while sitting down himself.  
''I'll leave you two alone now, as long as you let me sleep tonight without making too much noise...'' Spike mumbled the last part and went upstairs to his room.  
''Well, on us and our bright future.'' Bluestar said lifting his glass with cider up.  
''A toast on our future.'' twilight repeated and they both began to drink from the glasses.

* * *

_**Okay people, a big PS here.  
There have been a couple of people asking who in their right mind would call their kid Blade.  
Well, for starters I do, I would call my kid Blade. Next question...  
Why Blade? Ha! That one is too easy. Blade is an awesome name, first thought it up 10 years ago for my first online game, since then I always used it.  
So for the next that want to ask... Don't please. It's a friggin story, why would it make sense? that's lame.**_


	32. Chapter 32: The Big Day: Day 2

**Found the time to do a little chapter. Here is Day two of the Big Day.  
Also, I now get another full week so don't expect another updat soon. Even though the next update will probably be for The Guide. ;)  
Have fun people,  
Blade**

* * *

Day 2: Devidian Dress Up  
The dawn of the second day rose as Bluestar slept in. It was close to the afternoon when he finally woke up. He was still a bit groggy when he woke up but the reason why didn't pop up in his head. Bluestar looked to his side and saw a part of the reason of his grogginess. A bottle of good wine. Emptied. That couldn't be too good for what came next. Bluestar looked to the bed to look if Twilight was already awake, but instead of his oncoming wife, there was something else. It was bipedal and shone bluish.

Bluestar quickly jumped out of bed and expected the thing that was in his bed to come after him but to his surprise there was nothing. No bipedal beast or thing, no shining, no blue either. It was just gone. Did he dream it?  
''Bluestar, I'm going to get my dress so no coming near Rarity today. I also heard that Icestorm was busy with setting things up with Ashley and Nicole and Blade is busy according to Applejack.'' twilight suddenly yelled from downstairs. Bluestar looked confused to the bed, he was still in shock but tried to answer back to Twilight.  
''Okay Twi, I'll go to the Doctor then, maybe he needs some advice about the music.'' Bluestar yelled back without breaking his gaze from the bed.

When Bluestar heard the door close he slowly trotted away from the image he saw before him. A faceless creature that shone white blue, thin with long arms and legs. Bluestar went thinking. Maybe it was someone who dressed up as Slenderman, but they don't know him here. But what was it then, and if it was supposed to be Slender, why such a bad one?

Bluestar didn't see any more white blue faces at the Library so he went outside to go to the Doctor, according to Blade and Solar he was very knowledgeable about strange things. Maybe he could help him in exchange of musical advice. Little did he know, strange figures followed after him.

''Derpy, can you hand me the jiggle-wiggle turnthingy?'' the Doctor was holding out his hoof while his head was inside the blue box. A grey Pegasus mare with a blond mane handed over a strange object.  
''Is this the one you want Doctor?'' The Doctor accepted the item and made an approving sound.  
''Yes, thank you Derpy. I am glad you could help me with this, Solar is already busy enough to help me with the TARDIS.'' the Doctor said from within the TARDIS. Suddenly blue flashes were seen from the inside. Derpy stepped back a little and saw Bluestar approaching.  
''Doctor, there is a visitor for you.'' Derpy yelled to the inside of the box and the Doctor now appeared wholly outside.

''Ah, Bluestar. How nice of you to come see me, but, Solar is searching for the music now because he still didn't know what he would get but I already managed something.'' the Doctor said with a little smug to Bluestar. But his smug disappeared like snow in a desert.  
''Bluestar, stay still.'' The Doctor put his head in the TARDIS and came back with a sonic screwdriver in his mouth.  
''Fwont fwoffy.'' the Doctor tried to say with the screwdriver in his mouth. But both Derpy and Bluestar failed to understand. the Doctor sighed and activated the screwdriver. After a few sweeps with the sonic screwdriver the Doctor stared at the object in his mouth. Both Derpy and Bluestar stared at him.

''Bluestar... Do you feel lightheaded or something?'' The Doctor looked serious but also unsure. Bluestar shook his head, indicating he didn't feel anything like that. The Doctor smiled a bit.  
''Then it is good, please tell me if you feel anything okay? Now of you go, Twilight has already finished with her dress. Your suit is the next step right?'' the Doctor said to Bluestar, urging him to go to Rarity's boutique.  
After Bluestar left with a lot of protesting the Doctor went back to the TARDIS, but now he worked a lot faster.  
''Doctor...why are you working faster?'' Derpy asked the stallion in front of her.

''Oh you know Derpy, the usual stuff. Figure out some stuff and wanting to investigate, nothing wrong with a little adventure right?'' While explaining the Doctor threw some stuff around, soniced the same stuff and tried to write something.  
''Derpy, can you write something for me?'' The stallion suddenly asked Derpy. she nodded and grabbed a quill from the desk in the TARDIS.  
''To Solar. Sugarcube Corner, two o'clock. The Doctor.'' Derpy wrote what the Doctor said and put it on a bench close by.  
''He will be here in a few minutes so let's go!'' The Doctor pulled in Derpy and started the TARDIS.

Moments later.  
Solar landed on the appointed place. But there was no Blue Box nearby. After a few rounds of flying Solar landed again.  
''Damn, where is that idiot doctor.'' Solar sulked a bit, thinking about all the trouble he went through to get the DJ as far as accepting to play on the wedding. He kept looking at the ground when a pair of hooves appeared in front of him. Solar looked up and looked in the face of Skyra.  
Skyra is a Pegasus pony that is often confused with Lyra because they look the same. Solar became friends with her in the six years he was send back in time by the angels. She was the first one to fully believe and know Solar's origin.

''Solar, how are you doing?...what is that paper?'' Skyra looked at the paper next to Solar while he picked up the paper. After he reread it a few times and looked at the clock he stood up.  
''Skyra, I'm sorry but I need to go. See ya later.'' Solar took off towards Sugarcube corner. Thinking about what the Doctor was doing now solar landed at the place. Luckily it wasn't far from the park where he was. But flying is a lot faster. Solar looked besides him to find a blue box when instead he saw the face of Skyra.  
''What is going on Solar?''

On cue the sound appeared, slowly a box began to materialize until it was completely touchable. The blue police box appeared. The doors opened and the Doctor appeared. Without letting them refuse the Doctor pulled both Solar and Skyra in.  
''We need to go, now!''

Meanwhile at Rarity's Boutique.  
''Rarity, how long do I need to stay like this?'' Bluestar nervously asked Rarity.  
''Oh don't worry Darling, you need to look good for your Big Day. And of Course only I can make you this fabulous. Just stay still for another three hours.'' Rarity said with a smile while getting on of her thread and needles.  
''Now hold still Darling.'' Rarity said while putting the needle in the suit. While she put in the needle she accidently hit Solar who yelped in the pain.  
''Three more hours... Someone save me.''


	33. Chapter 33: A problem of all times

_**Hello Everyone. I'm back...for now...this moment. Oh whatever. Just be glad. I have the most terrible days behind me and even worse to come. I can't promise anything about next chapters. I only have stability on the holidays. mostly summer. Then I have stability.**_

_**But yeah the story. A Doctor Whooves concentrated one, together with Solar, Skyra and Derpy. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**A problem of all times**

_Equestria…Future: just outside Canterlot_

In a peaceful opening just behind the Canterlot palace a sound began to resonate. First there was nothing, then a blue box began to materialize, with four ponies in it.  
"Well…That was a bumpy ride, but we made it." The doctor said stepping outside of the TARDIS. He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a garden. A beautifully organized garden, one might say it rivaled the royal garden.

"Doc, What is going on, you've been rambling the whole journey and you didn't even notice that you took Skyra with us." Solar said irritated.  
"Well my dear Solar it's like this. After Blade, Icestorm and Bluestar solving everything I had some kind of vacation. Even the rest of this universe is peaceful and boring. And now this happens. I have something to do." The Doctor said happily, he was glad he didn't had to sit still anymore.  
"Solar…That box….this place…what happened?" Skyra was confused, but Derpy quickly came to her rescue.  
"I'll explain it."She said taking Skyra under her wing.

"Solar, the reason why we're here is because it seems a lot of ponies in ponyville have a serious case of headache. Of course, this would be nothing special if…" The Doctor took a dramatic pause. Which of course only annoyed Solar.  
"And only if there is a epidemic is going but I haven't detected any rise of bacteria. Which means the source is from somewhere else… Right, here."

Solar looked around but only saw the garden. He trotted to the edge and moved some leaves, revealing an enormous view of a valley with a large town there.  
"Where are we?" Solar asked the Doctor.  
"Canterlot palace. In the garden over watching Ponyville. 200 years in the future. Give or take a few hours." He answered.  
"200 years?... That is" Solar wanted to continue but was interrupted by yelling of the girls.

"Doctor, Solar. You got to see this." Skyra's voice sounded. Both the Doctor and Solar trotted to where the voice came from and arrived at another over watch. this one showed a large hole.  
"A crash site of a meteor. A brilliant meteor crash." The Doctor started to follow a path downward to the crash site.  
"What? Why is the site so brilliant?" Derpy asked while flying right behind the Doctor. Leaving Solar and Skyra alone a little behind them.  
"Between the time that where we come from and now something has been changed dramatically. Something that could leave a trace across time and space. And that my dear assistant, is the 'thing' that is the source of all the problems in our time." The Doctor stopped at a fence, splitting their side with the crash site.  
"Bummer. How can we get past this fence…" the Doctor looked thoughtful but lost his train of thought by a tap on his head. He looked up and saw three pegasi above him.

"Oh, right. Pegasi fly. Brilliant." The doctor said a little disappointed while being lifted over the fence. When they landed the Doctor was the only one advancing towards the crater.  
"What do we have here?" He looked around as if he was surrounded, he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the surroundings. Meanwhile behind him…  
"So Derpy, how long have you been the Doctors assistant?" Solar asked interested.  
"Oh, for a few years now. He suddenly appeared and I showed him around, then he showed me his box and promised me to take me to a muffin planet sometime…but we haven't gone to that planet yet." She said a little disappointed.  
"Haha, well, with all the things he get in, you'll just get there when you don't think about it." Solar then looked to Skyra and looked a little shocked. She was hovering, without using her wings.  
"What is happening?" Skyra said, who also noticed something was wrong, but was cut off by the invisible force throwing her away. making her land on her wing, injuring it.

"Skyra!" Solar rushed towards her. "Are you okay? Can you move your wing?" Skyra looked at Solar. then to her wing and eventually tried to stand up.  
"What was that… Ahh… Headache." Skyra grabbed her head and lowered it. The Doctor noticed it and came back to scan Skyra.  
"We need to go back to the TARDIS. This is…" He stopped at the sight of the crater starting to glow blue. He stared a few seconds before mumbling something.  
"What did you say Doctor?" Solar asked, holding Skyra up.  
"Run!" The Doctor yelled and started to run towards the fence. Derpy flew up and carried the Doctor over the fence while Solar carried Skyra.

"Faster, we need to get out of here." the doctor looked behind him and saw a blue mist chasing them. When they reached the gate of the garden they all went through it and the Doctor closed the door, took out his sonic and did something to the lock. Solar came back to look at it.  
"Doctor, what did you do?" Solar asked while Derpy carried Skyra inside the TARDIS.  
"I locked the door so that thing can't follow us that easily." He smiled at Solar.  
"doctor, it's a mist, it can follow us everywhere. and even a normal earth pony can get through those plants." Solar mentioned.  
"Ah…Run." Both Solar and the Doctor ran towards the TARDIS and closed the door. The Doctor pulled some levers and the TARDIS made his signature noises.

"Okay blue mist…what are you? where are you from, why are you doing this, why are you able to make a bridge between the times?" The Doctor typed in some stuff and looked towards a screen. Solar and Skyra sat at a wall waiting until Solar broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry for putting you in this Skyra, fate is playing a cruel game here." Solar said a little down. He lifted his head again when he felt a wing on his shoulder.  
"It's okay Solar, I wanted to ask you if you had something fun to do because I got bored. But this is way more than I asked for. That's what I get I guess." Skyra said with a smile but a voice behind them ruined the mood that was almost created.

"It's not fate that's playing cruel, these guys are. Look at these readings." The Doctor turned the screen towards the other ponies but couldn't read a word on it. If it were words to begin with…  
"Oh, right, personal language, you can't read it. These readings indicate that the blue mist consists of pure Triolic Waves."He stopped and only saw confused faces.  
"Trioloc waves are a energy source of a very dangerous species. They feed on the neural energy in brains, which explains the headaches. The lower your neural energy the harder your brain needs to work. That's why it hurts." The Doctor explained.  
"But Doctor, why didn't we see any of them, if they were there." Skyra asked.

"These species are able to bend time and space, they can travel to specific points in time and bend space around them to create their own little dimension between two existing ones, so no one can see them but they can still touch you and steal your energy. " The doctor explained again. He opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by a heavy voice, soft, but still booming around.  
"That is correct…Doctor…We will…feed. And there is…nothing you can…do…to stop us…" The voice said and mist began to for at the door of the TARDIS.  
"Show your real form Devidian."The Doctor said ordering.

The mist began to take shape, a two and a half meter long bluish bipedal creature without any recognizable face. It had some sort of cane and floated in the air.  
"Don't stop us Doctor…We will feed." It said again and then disappeared. Leaving the shocked ponies and the Doctor behind.  
"Doctor, what…" Soalr said but didn't continue when the doctor began to ran all around them, pulling levers and pushing buttons.  
"We need to get rid of the crater and the portal it creates. When we do that they are stuck in the past. And we can defeat them there." The Doctor pulled some levers and then walked back outside. He pulled out his Sonic and pointed it at the crater. The sonic began to shine and buzz and the bluish glow from the crater began to disappear. After the glow totally disappeared the Doctor came back.  
"That was the easy part."He said and he hit the bell on the panel, making the TARDIS move.

"Doctor, does this mean you have a plan?" Solar asked.  
"Plan? I never have a plan, I go with the flow, see what happens. The only thing other than that on my agenda is making sure the ponies at the other side stay safe. After all it… is nearly the wedding date. Oh…" The Doctor looked a little painful. How could he forget that the wedding was on the other side. Now all the ponies over there were in danger.  
"Doctor…what did you do?" Derpy carefully asked. the Doctor turned around and began thinking.  
"I send the Devidians to the wedding, a lot of neural energy hungry creatures in a town full of alive ponies because a wedding is coming up."The doctor walked towards the panel and again pushed some buttons. Why are there so many actually? It's never clear what button does what.

"Luckily I have a plan. Apparently the Devidians are weak against certain soundwaves. And guys what we especially have thanks to Solar and myself. Music, Ha!" The Doctor hold himself to the console when the TARDIS began to shake again.  
"You also found some music Doctor?" Solar asked.  
"Yes Solar, and if you listened to my instructions carefully enough you also brought in a classical music player." The Doctor answered and waited for the TARDIS to stop shaking.  
"Doctor…I got Vinyl scratch to play at the wedding. that's a DJ for some real party music. I think that will also work." Solar said with a little 'I know it better" in the voice.  
"Solar, I'm a Timelord, I'm over 900 years old. If I say that classical works best it will work better. No discussion." The Doctor responded. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh boy… We're a little later than planned." The Doctor said.  
"Why? Are they… dead?" derpy asked.  
"No…but it's already time for the wedding. Or at least almost. Looks like we have also shifted the outcome of the portal. We still have time to save everyone. Solar, get the DJ, We need to set everything up. We can't let them destroy the wedding. " The group split up to get the stuff they needed.

"We must save the wedding!"


	34. Chapter 34: Solution

**Welcome again, I'm nearing the end of my schoolyear so it will be wobbly to make any chapters. Luckily, i can work on them sometimes when I feel like screw all this shit. So here you are. Have fun Reading  
Blade.  
**

* * *

**The Solution**

Solar was flying at top of his ability. He needed to get to the DJ to get the preparation done. Skyra was on his tail, following him on the route to Vinyl.  
"Are you sure we can get her so far to go all out with her music?" Skyra asked a little concerned. But Solar smiled.  
"She's a DJ with awesome music made for being played out loud. It would be a normal routine for her." Solar said with a grin. Skyra however looked up. The sun was setting, she remembered that the wedding was in the afternoon. They weren't late so…

"Solar, the wedding is tomorrow, we have still enough time to get everything back to normal without affecting other ponies. "Skyra realized and told Solar. Who looked back with a raised eyebrow.  
"You sure about that?" He looked up.  
"Now that you say that… You're right, it's getting night." Solar added. He quickly turned around when he noticed something pass them on a higher speed and hover right in front of them. Solar stopped and landed he didn't expect anyone so stayed cautious.

"Hey guys." A happy Blade said. He just knocked on the door of Vinyl.  
"I was just about to ask if Vinyl saw you guys, you were gone for some time but, since the Doctor was also gone, I thought that you would just be sometime else." Blade said with a little more seriousness in his tone. At the same time, Vinyl opened her door and looked to the situation.  
"Solar, Blade my main Stallions, What can I do for you?" She said happily, almost pulling them inside.  
"Want to test out the add on Blade?" She asked with an evil grin but was interrupted by Solar's hoof.

"Vinyl, we need you to play very loud tonight. And it needs to be tonight. Loud enough to produce specific amount of sound waves on a certain frequency so some threat that can only be extinguished with music because they can't be touched." Solar finally stopped talking and breathed heavily.

"Solar…what have you" Blade started but got interrupted  
"Done, that will cost ya extra, but I'll do it." Vinyl said and smiled. She then went inside to get her stuff, then looked to Blade.  
"Blade, you mind looking at the add-on later?" She asked a little guilty, but Blade hold up his hoof.  
"I was going to tell you that I wished to have another appointment. AJ said she wanted to have dinner tonight. And I forgot to tell her that I had an appointment with you so…yeah." Blade scratched his head.  
"Okay so it is a deal. Later Blade, please lock up for me." Vinyl grabbed some stuff and went outside with Skyra and Solar, leaving Blade behind.  
"Have fun guys, we need it these days." He said after them and they disappeared in the darkness of the night.

In the meantime the Doctor and Derpy arrived at the studio of the other musician of Ponyville. Miss Octavia. They walked in normally to make sure they get in without being thrown out with the label of crazy fan given to them by the security. Within a few minutes they arrived where Octavia resided. She just walked out of the room when she saw the two other ponies.  
"Mister Doctor, Miss Hooves, how can I be of service to you? The performance isn't until tomorrow I recall?" She asked them in her usual charming, but monotone voice.  
"Miss Octavia, I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable but we need you to come with us right now, it's a matter of urgency." the Doctor started and Octavia started to look confused.  
"Octavia, there are these aliens that are bluish and they want to kill everypony around here because they see us as food and…" Derpy stopped when the Doctor put his hoof in front of her mouth and took over.  
"What my assistant tries to say is that we need your musical prowess to defeat a threat to Ponyville and maybe even the whole of Equestria. Would you like to give us your assistance?" The Doctor looked determined to Octavia who nodded, she grabbed her Cello and made a, take the lead, gesture towards the Doctor. Together they left the studio and made way to the appointed meeting place.

Vinyl saw the others first and began to wave to her musical friend.  
"Hey Tavi! You the other musician they talked about?" She asked and made a hug gesture to Octavia, who ignored it and just nodded to her friend.  
"Aww, you're no fun Octavia, unlike Solar and especially Skyra, when I hugged him, she totally…"  
" Vinyl!" Skyra yelled angrily and she had a look that could truly kill another pony. Vinyl Scratch hid behind Octavia and laughed while Solar began to blush. The Doctor broke the chaos with the usual bigger Chaos. He just tried to help set up the devices Vinyl brought with her and accidently dropped one of the devices. All the other ponies turned and looked at him.

"Not my fault, it was already rigged to fall when I stood here." He said with a innocent smile and Derpy looked stern at him for that lie.  
"Hold on Doc, let me take care of my stuff, where does the sound need to go?" She asked while levitating the devices with her magic.  
"Towards Ponyville, Town Square. The source is there, if we're done and there is no trace left of the portal then we can rest easily until tomorrow." The Doctor explained and they nodded. Vinyl was done with setting up her table with all kinds of buttons and Octavia set up her Cello and assumed position. Vinyl also set a special microphone near Octavia's Cello so her sound would be better audible. The Doctor grabbed a pair of weird looking binoculars and put it on his head. When he turned around the other ponies began to laugh.

"What? This is a very sensitive detector, with this I can see if the sound levels are good and if I need to adjust the settings." the Doctor explained, still wearing the silly binoculars. He looked towards Ponyville and saw some strange dots moving on the detector and one big spot in the Town Square.  
"Okay, it's working. Now all we need to do is carefully seeking out the right sound level and then…"  
"…WE DROP THE BASS!" Vinyl yelled and she powered up her music. It began playing through the speakers and the doctor saw the spots reacting to it and they began to close in.  
"Too soon Vinyl, too soon!" He said and began adjusting the speakers to the noise that could destroy the beings. Octavia noticed that the damage had been done and started assisting her friend in making music to save Ponyville.

Ponies throughout Ponyville looked up the hill to look what was all the noise about. They were happy that there was music in the evening, who doesn't like some music? But they saw something else. Figures began half appearing. Bluish figures without faces closing in on the source. Some of them began to materialise some stayed out of phase with this world but all did the same thing. All the Devidians started to rush the hill, they knew they were in danger, their feeding grounds are taken away from them. The Doctor could hear their screams.

"Don't resist…Feed, we need to feed!...DIE!" The screams yelled. Every time the same sentence. The Doctor didn't pay any attention to it though, but it scared the others.  
"Doctor! Doctor! Do something Doctor!" the companions began to yell but the Doctor threw his sonic into the air and caught it.  
"Done, hit it girls!" He said with a smirk and Vinyl and Octavia began to play louder, closer to the mics. The Doctor looked through his binoculars, solar and Skyra stood next to him looking to the hill where the Devidians were suffering.  
"It…seems kinda cruel. We're killing them." Solar said. He looked at the Doctor. Even though he had his binoculars on, he could still see the Doctor was looking with cold eyes. The eyes that said: To survive, these things had to be done.

One by one the Devidians fell. First the one that were into phase with this world and slowly also the ones that were out of phase. After a half hour the final dot disappeared, all Devidians have been dealt with.  
"Thank you, miss Vinyl, miss Octavia. That would be all I dare to ask of you for tonight. But at the wedding you could still expact some." He said with his usual goofy smile. The DJ and Cellist laughed and packed their stuff. It was late thanks to all the preperations and setting up. They shared some goodbyes and hugs before going back to their homes. Leaving the Doctor, Derpy, Skyra and Solar behind.

"Well Doctor, where off to now? To the wedding I presume." Solar said, but he was tired. The doctor noticed it.  
"I will bring you two home. And then I will see you at the wedding." The Doctor smiled as they all got into the TARDIS.  
At the same time the TARDIS disappeared on the hill and appeared in front of Skyra's house.  
"You kids have fun now and untill tomorrow!" The Doctor let them out and laughed. Derpy gave them both a hug and got back inside. The TARDIS made some noise and disappeared, leaving Skyra and Solar alone.  
"So…You want to sleep here tonight?" Skyra asked carefully. She was hoped he didn't take it the wrong way, but Solar was just tired.  
"I can sleep everywhere now. So if you don't mind, I'll accept you on that offer." Solar smiled and Skyra opened her door. they both went inside to sleep. Waiting on the final event. The wedding of Twilight and Blaze.


	35. Announcements and report

Let's see here... First of all, hello. After all this time of silence I'm back. Well...back. It's a rough version of back.  
I forgot if I told you but my mother died the day before christmas. I was heartbroken and it also brought a big hit in my mind. My imagination didn't let me write anymore. I have had a hard time writing something in the form of a chapter. Also like I have told too many times. School is a bitch.  
I'm almost done with this year. Summer vacation is in front of my door. I will try to write again. But no promises about the quality. It might be that the quality of my writing has been degraded a lot. So I'm sorry for that.

The idea's for when I'll write again... Good question. I've had some anon's that asked me some stuff in reviews.

First!  
Guys. If you do an anon review. I can't reply until I post a chapter. Stop asking stuff like anon's unless I said so. For example. When I will make a Q&A in my chapter. then I will accept every question you throw at me, and even awnser the bullshit ones. But you may expect a answer that isn't so nice.  
Why do I say it like this? Well, because I've been gone for so long I will put an Q&A in the next chapter. I think I owe it to you people for still trusting me.  
So. Put your questions as a review on this chapter and I'll put the Q&A in my most popular story as of yet. Human Chronicles. :)  
Normal reviews are also welcome haha.

Second! Projects.  
Like you know I have some projects on now. Human Chronicle, The Guide, Returning Home, Digimon.  
I will continue them all and add a few more. But there are some things that you may want to know.  
The Guide will be more comedy orientated than romance. Like some may have noticed I like putting in strange actions and responses that most consider only working in anime. Which is also fun.

Returning Home is now getting in the fase that the second OC still needs to arrive and the Angels need to get out. It will be more oriented towards getting them home and it will have more action in it. Hell, it's the Doctor.

Human Chronicle will be aimed to end the first book. Will there be a second book? Will a pony die? Isn't Blade too OP? Maybe, maybe not. And I will say it here and now for all the people that will ask or already asked. Blade is a name I used for all my games. Also it's a name that later was in a movie (The vampire) and in anime (total badass) and sometimes in a fantasy. It's a legid name. Stop asking. I will indeed call my own son Blade if I get the chance.

Digimon.  
My very first project in this entire fanfiction history. And still pretty good. I will make it more liek Digimon savers and let the three main characters work together. I have already made my intentions clear about the couples...I think. I thought back then that I needed to do it early, but I have no regrets.

New Project: _Girls und Panzer: Ellington Mixed High School._  
There will be a new school joining the Panzerfahren. And the name is Ellington Mixed High School. Of course Panzerfahren is popular among the ladies, but also a club, based on the game World of Tanks is a big fan and guess what. Guys want to drive tanks as well. No shit! Too bad the school won't allow it, but when a senior comes with news, the tide might turn for the better.  
Tanks used in the school: British and American combined team. (Tanks come from World of Tanks)

New Project: _Zero no Tsukaima: Legacy of Zero_.  
Louise and Saito, finally married in a beautiful house. Siesta being their maid. Tabitha and Henrietta are queens. 93 years ago. The oldest of the great grandchildren of Saito and Louise finally goes to school, he is the oldest son of the current generation. This son is now a second year while his little sister just became a first year.  
Saito's legend still is known throughout Halkeginea but that Louise was known as Zero...That was unknown. Also all the generations between Louise and the current one had multiple appitudes, but none had the void.  
The eldest son had just like Louise a bad appitude for every magic and seen as the loser of the de la Valliere family. Untill the kid does the ritual for summoning and summons a human male. Then all became clear for the family, and the fear of what will come grew for the kingdom. (No Yaoi.)

Final!  
Actually there is no final...This was all that I wanted to say. Thanks for listening and please wait for when I finish my school year. If you have any questions then put them in the review and I'll answer them in the next chapter of Human Chronicle. If it's a succes then I'll do it more.

See ya Laterz!  
Blade


End file.
